Remember Me
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Staying away from Magnolia on jobs constantly used to be the best part of being a wizard for Laxus. Now that he has a kid though, it might just be the worst thing.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

Chapter 1

It was cold enough outside for his breath to fog up as he walked down the street, the only sound being his footsteps echoing against the ground. The sun wouldn't be up for another two hours, but the sky was already lighting slightly. Good. He'd get home right before it was time for her to wake up.

When he got to the house, he was as quiet as possible getting in and walking around. He didn't want to wake her up early, after all. In the bedroom, he found her where he thought she'd be, all curled up in bed, breathing softly. He didn't check on her first like usual. Not anymore.

Instead, he dropped his bag at the foot of the bed before heading over to the corner of the room, where the crib sat, housing the silent child.

Silent. He was so relieved. Part of him was afraid that it would be crying when he got there, which would only aggravate his headache. No good. That's all the baby had done before he took off on the job. Cry. Constantly. And that was him looking back after a month and a half, after nostalgia set in.

Looking over the side of the crib, he found the baby sleeping in it, of course, laying on her back while snoozing. He just stared down at it for awhile, watching her. He had only been around for a little over two weeks after she was born before he had to go out on a job. One that ended up lasting over a month. He kind of felt bad.

Just a little. It was always decided, from the first time Mira spoke about them having a child, that he wouldn't be around much. He didn't want to be around much. He told her as plainly as possible that kids just weren't his thing. At all. And she had agreed and told him that she just wanted a baby for herself and that as long as he was helping by doing jobs, she had no problem with him being mostly absentee.

He figured originally that that wouldn't be too bad. And besides, Mirajane really wanted a baby. Partially because, well, Levy and Gajeel were having a kid and she thought that it looked fun. He tried to explain to her though that a kid would pretty much kill their entire relationship, but she just sort of laughed at him, that way she always did when he was negative.

Pregnant Mira, when they got to that step, was a lot to deal with though. She was, for the most part, just pure evil. In his eyes at least. One minute she's cry and wants him and then the next she tells him that she wished that he would just leave for real and never come back. It was horrible. And they went through all that for a kid? When he could just get her a pet to keep her company while he was gone?

His attention was taking back to the baby all of a sudden, its eyes opening to reveal deep blue irises. He just stood there, holding his breath, waiting for the baby to begin crying.

But she didn't. Instead, she just laid there, staring up at him. He stared for awhile, still holding his breath. He had never seen her awake, really, without screaming her head off. After about a minute though, he relaxed and decided that she wasn't going to start up. Good.

Slowly, the baby brought her left hand up to her mouth before sticking her fingers in there. Disgusting. That was another thing about babies that he had explained to Mira. He didn't do spit, vomit, poop, piss or any combination of the four. Oh, and snot. Snot was definitely another thing that he just didn't do.

"Laxus?"

His breath caught at the sound of her voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that she was sitting up in bed, watching him. He grinned before looking back at their baby.

"You should be more alert, Mira," he told her softly. "If I wanted to, I could have snuck in here, taken her, and left." Then, sneering, he added, "Though I pity the person that takes the daughter of Satan Soul."

He heard her slowly get out of bed and come over to him. The second she was close enough, her arms were around his middle and her head was pressed against his back.

"I got us so much money, Mira," he told her softly when she wouldn't let him go. "Took care of a major job. I'll tell you about it later, okay? Were you fine while I was gone? With money?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You sure? I worried about you running out or something."

"Even if I did, Elfman and Lisanna would never let me-"

"I don't want to talk about them right now."

She released him finally before taking a step around him and standing by the crib herself. When the baby saw her, she made a noise.

"Oh, good morning, silly." Mira reached down to pick up the baby while Laxus only stood by with a frown.

"She's bigger than when I was here."

"It's been nearly two months, Laxus." Mira was careful as she cradled the baby in her arms. In response the baby smiled slightly wiggling one of her arms. "Mmmm. You wanna hold her?"

Laxus only shook his head slightly, still watching. "She, uh, has more hair too."

"Mmmhmm. She's gonna look just like you." She grinned at him then. "It's still a little early for me to start getting ready. Did you wanna talk?"

"Doesn't she need…to be in there?" He nodded at the crib. When he had been there last, they had to practically walk on eggshells, keeping quiet near the child, or else it would disturb her. "Or-"

"She's not a newborn anymore, Laxus." Mira was staring back down at their daughter then. "She likes to hear people talk anyhow. It soothes her."

"A lot changed in a month," he mumbled. "And a half."

"A lot," Mira agreed.

"I didn't think…it was that long."

"You never do."

"Mira-"

"You don't have to defend it to me." She went back over to the bed then, sitting down on the edge of it. "Come here. You have to hold her at least once. Do you not want to?"

"I don't… What if I drop her?"

"Laxus-"

"I mean, I have held her before. A few times. Before I left. What difference would it make now?" He only shook his head. "Besides, I want to take a shower."

She wouldn't look at him then. Only sighed. "'kay."

Still, it took him a few moments of just standing there before turning and heading back out of the room. Shower. After his shower, he'd be fine. Then he could eat something, sleep some, and be ready to rest for a week or two. Yeah.

The warm water was welcome and he stayed in the shower for some time. When he got out, he took some time shaving as well. He hadn't had a chance to get rid of his facial hair in the past month and knew that it was probably best to just go ahead and get it out of the way. He didn't care for it and Mira had never seemed to like when he grew his beard out.

When he finished with his shower, he listened for Mira and heard her in the kitchen, talking to the baby as she did something in there. Hmmm. She was probably making him breakfast. Maybe. Just in case, he figured he had better head in there before he went to bed.

He found, as he predicted, Mira quickly working on making food that he had no doubt was for him while their daughter was laying in her playpen, just outside of the kitchen in the open room. He peaked in at the baby who didn't seem to care for him at all before going into the kitchen.

Mira was still saying something, talking loudly so the baby could hear her, as she went around preparing his food. He cleared his throat, but she only smiled brightly at him over her shoulder when she saw him.

"Laxus." She was in a good mood again. Sigh. "Are you hungry?"

Grunt. He went to get a glass of water.

"Haven's in there all alone," she said then slowly. "Maybe you could go play with her?"

"How?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you play with a baby?"

That time when she looked over her shoulder at him, she frowned slightly. "Laxus, honestly?"

Grunt. "Wasn't part of the agreement anyways."

Rolling her eyes, she went back to the stove. "You could at least go wait in the living room with her. If you want her to ever bond with you, you're going to have to spend some time wit her. Especially considering you'll be leaving again soon."

Grunt.

"When do you think you'll be going again?"

"Don't know. Few weeks. Maybe." He glanced back into the living room. "I got a nice amount of jewels for the last one though."

"You were gone awhile though."

"I told you I would be."

She only sighed. "Anyhow, didn't you want to tell me about your job?"

So that's how they killed the time as she made him breakfast. Dinner, really, as he was going to bed right after. When she was finally finished, she just gave him his plate before going to get the baby and head back into the bedroom. Whatever. Maybe they'd be more in sync the next day.

After he was finished eating, Laxus went back to the bedroom, where he found the baby in her crib once more, but no Mira. She was in the bathroom, probably. He only went to go watch Haven for a minute or two, making for certain that she was alright. He was playing tough for Mira, but he really didn't want anything to happen to the kid. It was weird. He didn't want it, but at the same time, he didn't want anything to happen to it.

Then he stripped for bed before going to lay down. Being home didn't really feel real until he woke up there, after all. So he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"There you go. Are you ready for your nap? Huh?"<p>

That wasn't Mira. That was the first thought that passed through his hazy mind as he woke to a groggy feeling. Peeking open an eye, he grunted slightly.

That stopped whoever it was that was talking. When he rolled onto his back, he found Lisanna was in the room, tending to the baby over by the crib. Lisanna?

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He blinked. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for her nap."

Grunt. "Here is what I meant. Where's Mira?"

"Working, of course," Lisanna said with a giggle as she went back to settling the baby in. "I take the morning shift and she takes the afternoon and night. So that one of us is always here with Haven."

He sat up slightly, rubbing at his eyes then. Lisanna avoided making eye contact with him though when she glanced at him.

"Mira wanted one of us to go to the store."

Grunt.

"I was going to go for her, but then you showed up and she said you might want to."

Grunt.

"I didn't think so. So anyways, she said if you wanted me to go, then you had the jewels, so-"

"In my duffle bag," he grumbled slightly. "And I'll know how much you took, so-"

"You're so silly, big brother Laxus."

That woke him up fully.

"I told you not to call me that."

And that's exactly why she did. She remembered on Laxus and Mira's wedding day, how red he turned when she coined that name for him. More embarrassment than anger, she was sure. Ever since, it was practically the only thing she called him.

"Woops."

"Just get out of here."

"Can you take care of the baby all alone though?" Lisanna was riffling through his bag then, but he didn't care much. As much as he tried to make it seem otherwise, he did rather think of Lisanna as a little sister. It was hard not to. He and Mira had been together for nearly five years and married for a little over two. Lisanna was a constant fixture in his life, as Mira never liked her far away. Not after being without her all those years ago. "It's her naptime, so she should sleep until I get back."

Grunt.

"If she wakes up, she might be hungry. Can you make her a bottle?"

Grunt.

"I won't be long. And you can change a diaper, right?"

Wrong. That was in direct violation to the rules. It fell under the Laxus Doesn't Deal with Bodily Functions clause.

Still, he just grunted.

"Okay then. And remember, don't yell at the baby."

Grunt. If they really thought that he was going to yell at her, then why were they leaving her with him? Huh?

After Lisanna was gone, Laxus laid around for some time before getting up. Again, he just peeked in on the baby, making sure she wasn't, like, dead or something (imagine explaining that to Mira), before going off to take a leak.

When he got back to her, it was with panicky movements. It was crying! Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did he ever say he could do this?

"Hey." He glared down at the baby. "What's wrong with you?"

That did nothing. Then he sighed. He was going to have to pick her up. Ugh. What if he…did something wrong? Gah! Why does he always get himself into such stupid situations?

He tried to mimic Mira as best he could when he lifted the baby into his arms, trying to remember all she had taught him from those two weeks he had stayed in the beginning. But even once he was cradling her, it didn't stop her from screaming. What did Lisanna say again? Something about a bottle. Or diapers.

"Please don't be smelly," he grumbled as he leaned his head down and took a whiff. Nope. So no poop. Good. And she didn't seem to be wet. "And I lied about that bottle stuff. I'm pretty sure you don't just drink milk from the jug, do you? 'cause if not, then we're kinda screwed, kid. So please don't be hungry. I can't make formula."

It took a lot of pleading and rocking, but eventually the baby calmed down. He was relieved…until she totally spit up and some of it got on his shirt.

Gah!

He knew that babies could do that, but seriously? That was more of a violation to the agreement than the whole diaper thing.

So then he had to shift her to one arm and root around to find something else for her to wear. Apparently puking was just what she needed though, because then she went back to making noises and not crying. Which was great…if they both didn't have her vomit on them.

"You're more annoying than Mira," he complained as he laid her down on the bed to chance her. "You know that?"

He had already gotten her back in her crib and was busy changing his shirt when Lisanna arrived back at home. She had come immediately into the bedroom to make sure that everything was okay.

"Everything's fine," he grumbled as he faced his closet while pulling the new shirt over his head. "Except the kid freaking puked on me. Is it sick or something?"

"Oh, Laxus. It's just spit up. Babies spit up a lot. You don't have to change every time it happens. Just wipe if off your shirt and-"

"You're disgusting me." When he glanced back at her, he saw that she had two bags overflowing with groceries in her arms. Making a face, he asked, "Do you make dinner now?"

"I'm over here, so I usually make myself something to eat, yes."

"Then you should be helping pay for the groceries. Where's my change?"

She only giggled before turning to leave the room. "You're so cute, Laxus."

"Lisanna-"

"Come help me put the stuff away."

He checked on the baby again, but she was just laying there, so he figured she was fine. Then he headed after Lisanna. He really wanted his change back.

"Where's my money, Lisanna?"

"Big brother Laxus-."

"I'm serious."

But he wasn't, because she most definitely would give it back eventually. She was just toying with him again. She was always toying with him.

"Mirajane said that you-"

"Don't change the subject."

"Help me put stuff away, Laxus."

Frowning, he began to do so. Lisanna kept glancing at him though and smiling. Ugh.

"So I'm guessing that you aren't very fond of spit up?"

That got a look. "Shut up, Lisanna."

She giggled. "Elfman will be here soon."

"Elfman? Why?"

"He likes to spend time over here with Haven too."

"Well, tell him not to. You don't even need to be here."

"I don't?"

"No," he told her gruffly. "It's my place, so-"

"What are you going to do when she spits up again?"

Hmmm.

"And are you going to make yourself dinner?"

Great points.

"You can stay," he decided. "But Elfman needs to fuck off."

"You know, Laxus, that we're the ones that have been helping Mira while you've been gone. And we will be when you leave again. So maybe you shouldn't bother us, huh?"

Now she was getting on his nerves. It wasn't like he and Mira hadn't gone over exactly how their lives with the baby would play out beforehand. She knew that the only job he would ever have was being a wizard and that he would continue to take jobs off the board in the guild. It was the easiest way to get them money. The baby was her deal, her desire. Not his.

When they finished putting the stuff away, Lisanna went to get the baby while Laxus settled out on the couch in the living room. Part of him wanted to go back to bed, but he other part wanted to go out. The main part of him realized though that Mira would want him at home, with the baby. Although…her sister was over. So maybe-

"Here, Laxus. You wanna hold her?"

He frowned when Lisanna came into the room, his daughter in her arms. "No. Why would I?"

"Were you not the one that wanted me to leave a minute ago?"

"Yeah, and I was just going to leave her in the crib. Why-"

"Because, Laxus, you can't just leave a baby in the crib all day." Was she scolding him? 'cause he really couldn't take that. "They need stimulation."

Grunt.

Lisanna gave up on him then and went on caring for the baby as she usually would during the day. He just laid around on the couch, watching. Eventually, she put the baby down on the living room floor, laying some soft plush toys around her. Then she went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

The baby seemed fine by herself, but Laxus knew that secretly Lisanna had put her in there for him to pay attention to. And it wasn't like he had much else to do…

So he focused on the baby, watching as she laid on the ground, mostly just making noises and waving her arms. He was honestly more worried that she'd vomit again or something equally disgusting.

Then he heard the front door open and of course it was Elfman. When wasn't it stupid Elfman?

Elfman seemed shocked to see him, apparently not even having gone to the guild that day, or else Mira would have told him that Laxus was home.

"Hey there," Elfman greeted stiffly to which Laxus only nodded slightly. Just as quickly, Elfman singled in on his little niece, down there on the ground. Laughing at the sight of her, he quickly lifted her into his arms.

"Ah." Elfman just looked silly, given his size and stature, holding a small child. Laxus figured he looked the same way. "Been waiting to see you all day, little one."

Great. Elfman talked to the kid too. Was that a normal thing? Because Laxus cared enough about her, he never wanted anything to happen to her, but talking to her like that? In front of other people? No way. No freaking way.

The baby though responded well enough to him. She seemed to like him. Maybe she recognized him? Hmmm. He wasn't sure if babies could do that. Though if Elfman was around as much as Lisanna implied he was, then it was possible. Maybe.

Ignoring Laxus completely, Elfman headed off into the kitchen with his baby. Which just ticked him off so much because…well, he wasn't sure why it pissed him off. At all. He hadn't wanted to carry her, but…he didn't want Elfman to have her. Maybe it was just a possessive thing. He totally had that problem with most other things.

He pushed off the couch before heading into the kitchen to see what they were doing in there that was so freaking important.

Lisanna was just chopping vegetables though, as expected while Elfman was at the table, Haven in his lap as he spoke loudly to his sister about some job or something. Whatever.

Randomly though, Elfman would look down at the baby and say something specifically to her. Laxus narrowed his eyes at that as he went to get himself a glass of water. He had long gotten used to his wife's siblings just coming and going as they pleased, but now that his baby was a factor in that, he was learning that he minded. A lot.

What if the kid, like, bonded to Elfman or something? Huh? Then what? Would it start talking about real men and stuff? Because Laxus had a lot of problems with that. Not to mention, it wasn't Elfman's daughter. It was Laxus' daughter. And he felt some sort of thanks towards Elfman for watching over her, but still. His baby. End of story.

Then, out of nowhere, the baby started crying. Lisanna looked over, but Elfman only groaned.

"Oh no," he groaned. "I think she needs her diaper changed."

His dragon nose was no help to Laxus in that moment. At all. "Yeah, it's definitely that."

"Elfman, can you-"

"Sure, sis. You're cooking and all, so-"

"No." Laxus' mouth was speaking for him without him wanting it to. "I'll do it."

Elfman seemed surprised, but only shrugged as he stood to pass the child off to her father. "If you're so insistent, have at it. Believe me, it's a welcome offer."

"Laxus, have you ever changed a diaper?" Lisanna asked, worried. "I mean-"

"I got this," he grumbled, quickly heading out of the room.

It was then that he promptly found that he did not have it. At all.

Like seriously though, what higher being thought that it would be a good idea for little babies to be able to produce…what Haven had? Huh? That was the most vile thing in the entire world. And he felt bad for her, fine, because he knew how uncomfortable she must have been, but he felt worse for himself. A lot worse.

And he had a sinking feeling that the baby planned on doing that multiple times a day. More than once a week would have been bad enough, but a day? Gah! And he couldn't even get mad at anyone, but himself and his stupid possessive streak. Like seriously, would it have hurt anyone to let Elfman change the kid? No. But he had to go and volunteer.

Oh, and damn Lisanna for letting him think that he could deal with that. Traumatizing. Seriously. Why did Mira even want a kid if it was only going to do that in return? Huh? There are animals that aren't even that bad!

Then the baby had the audacity to just lay there on the floor of the bathroom and watch him as he feverishly washed his hands. As if it wasn't her complete and utter fault. Gah!

"Here," Laxus said to Elfman when he got back the kitchen. "Take her."

"You don't want-"

"Get me for dinner," was all he said to Lisanna before walking and heading back to his bedroom. He easily found his Sound Pod before collapsing on the bed. For a first day back, it had been brutal. He'd almost rather be out on jobs than at home. Almost.

* * *

><p>When Mira came through the front door, the first thing she went to check on was Lisanna. She was sleeping on the couch, as she always was when she got off, as she usually was the one to stay with the baby all night.<p>

"Mmmm. I made some stew," was the first thing Lisanna mumbled to her when she awoke her. "Laxus and Elfman liked it, but-"

"Thank you."

"I got to the store too," Lisanna yawned, sitting up. "I better go then. I-"

"It's late," Mira told her. "I'll walk you home."

"What? No. Laxus just got home. He-"

"I'll fucking walk you home."

They both looked up to see Laxus coming into the room, already in his shoes and with his coat.

"But come the fuck on," he grumbled as he came closer. "Who usually does it anyhow?"

"She normally spends the night," Mira told him with a sigh as she went to hug him. He only patted her on the head. "We share the bed when you're not here. If Elfman stays though, he'll walk her home."

"I'm a wizard just like both of you," Lisanna complained, frowning at them. It was bad enough with Mira and Elfman tried to protect her, but Laxus? "I can take care of myself. I don't need either of you-"

"Come on then," Laxus sighed. "Hurry up. I want to get back home and go to bed."

Lisanna complained the entire way home. About how they all treat her like a baby and think that she can't handle herself even though she was just as old as all of them. Blah, blah, blah. He eventually told her to shut up, that she was the baby sister and that's just how it went.

Then she had to go and get all emotional on him and tease him about being protective towards her and that they were siblings. Bleh. He was just trying to be nice. Remind him never to do it again.

When he got back home, Mirajane was in bed already, but she was waiting up for him. He took his time stripping, continually glancing over at the crib to make sure that the baby was still fine. She wasn't making much noise, but he figured it was normal because Mira wasn't making anything of it.

"I have missed you so much," Mira told him as he got into bed. He only rubbed his head against her neck until she fell back on her back. "It's really hard, Laxus, when-"

"I know." He kissed her neck. "Believe me, I know."

Then she was giggling and he was sort of smiling and it was a really cute moment and…and, well, then the baby started crying. It was his turn to fall onto his back.

"Did she shit again? Because I can't do that. I'm serious, Mirajane, I can't."

"Calm down." She patted his chest before getting out of bed. "She's probably hungry."

Grunt. He shut his eyes. "I know why she was in here when she was a newborn, but when does she go to her own room? I did paint that damn nursery, after all."

"It's just easier for me and Lisanna if she's in here when you're gone."

Grunt. Then, peeking an eye open, he asked, "So, like, you work again? When did that happen?"

"I couldn't take off forever, Laxus."

"I know. I just-"

"And Lisanna and Elfman are very helpful."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I've noticed."

"They're just, like, the best brother and sister that anyone could ever have," she went on as she tended to their baby. "I just love them."

"I know, babe."

Mira came to sit on the edge of the bed as she fed the baby, right on his side. He only pushed himself up and moved to sit next to her.

"I don't think that the baby likes me much," he mumbled slightly her. "I mean, she vomited on me."

"Babies spit up, Laxus, if that's what you're talking about."

"Well, I'm not down with that," he told her with a frown. "And then if you were here when I had to change her diaper-"

"You changed her diaper?" Mira looked up at him with shock. "Really?"

"She is my kid, you know."

"I know," she said with a nod of her head. "But you always told me that you would never-"

"Things change," he told her gruffly.

"That much?"

"Well." Hmmm. "She's my daughter too, you know."

"I know. I just thought-"

"And I won't be doing it again anyhow. Ever."

Mira just smiled down at the child snuggled to her bosom, feeding. "Alright."

"I'm serious."

"I'm agreeing with you."

Grunt. Then, after kissing Mira's head, he turned to crawl back over to his spot. "It's not going to, like, vomit again is it?"

"She might spit up some, sure, but sometimes burping her helps."

"Babies are so weird." He settled out some. Usually when he got home, that night they'd fool around some, but he had a feeling that moment was over. Way over. Spit up did that. Even just talk of it. Gah! He was going to have to get that crib out of the bedroom and soon.

"Laxus." She rolled her eyes. At least he was home. Really home. She just hoped it was for awhile that time. "You know that she can hear you."

"She cannot understand me, so don't play like she can."

"She can hear your tones though, Laxus, so-"

"Then she needs to get used to it." Snort. "I mean, she already doesn't like me, so-"

"Stop saying that."

"Why? She-"

"It's not that she doesn't like you, Laxus." Mira stood then, going back over to he crib, the baby snuggled in her arms. "She just doesn't know you."

He didn't blame Mira for what she said. Because, honestly, it was true. But by the same token, it wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear. Rolling onto his side, he curled up towards her spot, not wanting to look at the crib anymore.

"Mmmm. You tired?"

Grunt.

When Mira came back to him, he just pulled her towards him, bowing his head slightly to rest it against hers. She looked up at him for that, but he only rubbed their noses together.

"It's cold."

"Uh-huh."

"And…I missed you." Then he glanced over his shoulder at the crib where the baby was (hopefully) falling back to sleep. "Both of you. I thought a lot about…this."

She tilted her head down again. "Mr. I Don't Want a Kid sure sounds pretty-"

"Don't start," he warned.

"You were the one-"

"My opinions can change just like that," he warned. "And I meant it about that diaper thing. Never again."

"I believe you." She kissed his chest. "Trust me."

He just nuzzled the top of her head again. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye. I honestly have no idea how long this story will be (5 chapters sounds good, but we'll see). It'll be a little time jumpy, though only by a few weeks or months at a time.<strong>

**This story's kind of in the vain of how I would think it would be hard for someone like Laxus to really connect with a kid. Not because he's a complete ass most of the time, but because of being an S-Class wizard. Other than Mira being a barmaid, that'd be how he'd support the family, so he'd kinda have to be gone a lot. Which wouldn't be so bad for an older child (like Romeo), who'd see the job as cool, I guess, but with a baby you'd kinda be screwed out of a chance to be around it much. You know? **


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

Chapter 2

Laxus laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, while he listened to Mirajane talk. Loudly, he might add, as she wasn't even in the room, but down the hall slightly as she got ready in the bathroom. She was telling him something about someone that was supposed to be interesting. He was hardly listening.

The baby was making noises as well, laying next to him on her stomach. He was supposed to be watching her, which he more or less was. She was just beating her hands against the bed while squealing. Ugh. Babies.

"Hey, Mira?" Laxus called, ending whatever she was going on about. "When can it move?"

"When can what move, Laxus?"

"The baby. When can it, like, crawl?"

"No time soon."

Ugh. At least then it would be kind of interesting. Glancing down at her, Laxus stared for a moment before reaching out slowly to run it over the baby's head. Her hair, if you could call it that, was mostly just this yellow fuzz. Still, Mira liked it. Kept insisting that it was going to help her look just like him. Whatever.

Haven didn't sound too distressed at his touch, so he just kept stroking her head gently. She really wasn't so bad, he figured, when she wasn't vomiting or pooping. Or drooling. Or crying. Or anything like that.

"Okay, Laxus."

Mira was back. In the doorway. He let his hand fall, turning his vision to her.

"I'm all showered and dressed."

He blinked. Then he let his eyes fall back to the ceiling. "Okay."

"I have to go to work soon." She was over by the bed then, staring down t their daughter. "Lisanna will come over too. Unless you wanted me to tell her-"

"I don't do diapers," he reminded.

"Then I guess she's needed, huh?" Mira giggled as she picked their daughter up before sitting on the bed herself. Haven just made a face noises back at her while Mira kissed her head. "Should Elfman-"

"No," he told her without thinking. "I don't want Elfman here. At all."

"Well, that's just not nice, Laxus," she told him with another giggle. "Elfman loves taking care of-"

"Well, he doesn't need to. So enough."

More giggling. She was in a good mood. He shifted then to lay on his side, curled up towards her. When she saw that, she only smiled, though it was directed towards the baby.

"Two months out now, nearly three… Are you still happy?"

Mira glanced at him then. "With what?"

When he nodded towards the baby, he got a hit in the head.

"Hey-"

"Next time you ask that, Laxus, you get-"

"I'm being serious." He rubbed the spot she struck. "I mean, I kinda left you alone for awhile. Is it still good for you? Having a kid? Because I thought that you'd be tired or-"

"I am tired, Laxus. I'm always tired." She was staring at him then. "But no, I don't regret having her, if that's what you're asking."

Sulking now that she had rebuked him, he closed his eyes again, figuring it was over. Then she spoke.

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Get tired? Yeah. That job was-"

"Do you regret this?"

He didn't open his eyes, but only shrugged. "My life hasn't changed much, I guess. If we had her or not, I'd have still gone off on that job. I wouldn't have had to worry about you as much or dealt with a pregnant you for all those months, but still. Not much has changed for me."

Eyes opened or closed, he knew she was disappointed in him. He just knew. Still, he figured it not a good time to bring up the fact that he said from the very beginning that kids weren't his thing. Even when they just started dating and she mentioned it. He was nothing, but up front from the start. And if she had one of those stupid girly thoughts that she could force him to change or something equally as idiotic, then that was all on her. Plain and simple. The only reason he had a kid was so that she would have something to do while he was gone (not to mention all that complaining was grating on his sanity).

"I like her, if that's what you want me to say," he said slowly then, not wanting Mirajane to be upset with him. As much as he hated to admit it, her happiness did mean something to him. It meant a lot to him. Hence the child. "I-"

"I don't want you to say anything, Laxus, other than the truth."

That got a grunt. If she was going to be that way, fine. The truth was the truth, after all.

"I guess I should go then. If you're here, I can leave before Lisanna shows up." She stood then before gently setting the baby back on the bed, this time on her back. Laxus did open his eyes for that. "Can I…Can I leave her here? On the bed with you?"

"You did before."

She only stared at him. "You have to watch her. If she falls, Laxus, she could get hurt. I-"

"She ain't ever getting hurt," Laxus told her with a slight sigh as he reached out to rest a hand on the baby's tummy. "Not as long as I'm around."

When it was just him and the baby left in the house, Laxus went ahead and put his Sound Pod in, as the child was right next to him. If she needed him, he would be right there.

"Wish Lisanna would hurry up," he grumbled at one point. The baby had her eyes closed and he was pretty sure she was asleep. "Mira forgot my breakfast. Guess I could make some of my own, but what would I do with you?"

Then he stopped himself. Did that…count as talking to the baby? Mmmm…nah. And no one was around anyhow, so it was cool.

"I don't wanna leave you in here, all alone," he said softly as he watched the baby sleep. "You're so needy and all. And if something happened to you, I'm pretty sure the she-devil would kill me." Tentatively, he reached out again to rest a hand against her tummy. She was so…weak. All of her. Soft. It would just take a little bit of, well, not even enough power to be considered strength to hurt her. To kill her even. She was just so…feeble. "Haven."

He had wanted a boy. Mainly because stupid Gajeel got a boy. One that would be strong, be a good wizard, and maybe even be better than him some day. That's what Laxus wanted, when he was honest with himself. If he had to have a kid, he wanted a son. To, like, be his protégé or whatever. Then he got stuck with a daughter.

"But you're pretty cool," he mumbled softly as he slowly stroked her stomach. Just another one for him to look out for. Mira, Lisanna, and Haven. 'cause whether he wanted to admit it or not, now that she was there, part of his life went to her. The baby hadn't proven itself to be useful at all in any way, but neither had Lisanna (she could cook, but compared to Mira, barely). Still, just like with Lisanna, she was there, so he had no choice but to care. It was practically ingrained in his brain. "Are you warm enough? Or are you too warm?"

His voice was bothering her then and she whined slightly, wiggling. So he had awoken her. Hmmm.

When she opened her eyes, he just stared down into them, watching. They were as blue as Mira's or Lisanna's.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he told her softly, almost apologetically. "I just wanted to be for sure that you were okay. You know?"

It was then that he heard the front door opening and close all the way on the other side of the house. Sighing, he rolled onto his back once more. Three, two, one-

"Big brother Laxus-"

"I told you not to-"

"What do you want to do today?" Lisanna came bounding into his room like she owned the place. He figured she thought that she did. "Laxus? You wanna take Haven to-"

"I'm doing what I'm gonna do for the rest of the day," he grumbled as she came to scoop the baby up. He only laid there though, trying not to look interested or concerned. "What do you do with the kid anyhow? Every day?"

"Well, since I stay over here so much, I usually clean up some. And then, of course, I go to the store and such for Mirajane. Then sometimes, I'll take the baby out for a walk. She likes that."

Grunt. "Well do it quietly."

"You could help, you know. Care of her."

"I changed a diaper yesterday, didn't I?" He snorted. "Besides, that was just me being nice to you guys. I-"

"Nice? That was you being nice?" She giggled. "Then I'm honored that I'm so important to you that you have to be nice to me."

"You're not. Don't flatter yourself," he told her. "I was trying to do something nice for Mirajane. You and your idiot brother have no effect on me."

"Why, Laxus. Don't you know that you are my idiot brother?"

"I'm not your fucking brother. You-"

"You have to learn to curve your tongue, Laxus, around the baby." Lisanna smiled down at the child then. "She's too innocent for your mouth."

He only grunted. "She gonna live here with me, she better get used to it."

"Bet you wouldn't be that way in front of Mirajane."

Bet he wouldn't. She was completely right.

"You ain't your sister or my wife," he told her with a frown.

"But this is your baby."

"That's yet to be proven."

"Laxus-"

He only sighed. "I'm joking. Just…get out, alright? And make me some breakfast. Your sister got all over excited about me being here and forgot."

"I'm not here to be your maid," she reprimanded him with a frown. Still, she hadn't eaten yet that day and it would kill two birds with one stone. Turning, she went to put Haven backing her crib. "Fine. But only 'cause I'm hungry too."

Grunt. He only laid there with his eyes shut until she was gone, off down the hall. The second he knew she was really gone, he got up and headed over to the crib.

"You belong with me," he grumbled softly to the baby before taking her back over to the bed. Laying her down on her back once more, he moved to lie next to her. "Always."

Always.

* * *

><p>"You drool too much."<p>

The baby only laid there though, staring up at him as she continued to drool, one hand stuck in her mouth as she watched him with interest.

"And this peeing stuff needs to be kept to a minimum," he went on as he changed her diaper. Yeah, Laxus was changing the freaking diaper. But only non-poop related dirty diapers. He was holding out on that one. "I'm not going to, like, stop feeding you or anything, but you need to learn how to better manage this. I know your bladder's probably the size of my pinky, but come on, kid. Even you have to be a little annoyed by now."

The baby seemed interested in what he was doing, observing as he went though the motions of getting her all clean again. When her onesie was back on, she only kicked her feet and wiggled her arms.

"You're something else, kid." Lifting her up from the counter, he headed out of the room. "Something terrible."

Lisanna was in the kitchen, as she had been most of the day, preparing something special. Laxus was supposed to be letting the baby nap, but the second she had made even the slightest noise of discomfort, he had gone to tend to her, afraid that if he waited for her to wail, Lisanna would descend on her and take his chance away.

"Are you not tired again?" he asked a few minutes later as, after laying down on the bed, he found that she only wiggled and made noises. "I guess Mirajane did say that you, like, can be played with. Still unclear how though. Or if I even want to do that."

He couldn't tell if the baby liked his voice or not. It always seemed to perk up with Mira or Lisanna, but maybe that was just because she didn't know him. Not that he cared or anything. It was whatever to him.

…Just so long as she didn't get over excited to see Elfman or something. That would completely ruin his day.

"If all these damn noises are any indication, you're gonna talk as much as your mother," Laxus grumbled as he laid on his side so that he could stare down at her. "Which I'm really not cool with, for the record."

Reaching over, he waved a finger in the baby's face who only made noise in response before reaching up to grab it. Laxus wasn't completely disappointed.

"Grip can do some work," was all he grumbled, not wanting to admit that he was glad the baby wanted to hold his finger. "I'm the strongest fucking member Fairy Tail has ever had. You know that? So you have some pretty big shoes to fill, kid."

Wiggling his hand away from her, he focused his magic for a moment before allowing lightning to flow from his finger tips. He was in control, of course, and she was in no danger, but he thought that she would like the sight of it. He wasn't sure if she truly did or not, but she did make some noises.

"This is gonna be the type of magic you use, little one," he told her with a grunt. "You know that? You're gonna be so powerful. Not as powerful as me, of course, because that's just not possible, but don't worry. No one will ever be as good as me."

She was reaching up again and he eventually gave her his finger again. Whatever kept her happy.

"You're over her giggling, but you better just make sure that you keep that puke from yesterday to an all time low. When I'm not around, you can do whatever the hell you want. Vomit, poop, piss. Don't care. But when I'm watching you, you better learn to chill out some."

He heard the front door open then and the sound of Elfman calling out for Lisanna. Great. He thought he told Mira to tell her brother to stay the hell away. What was up with him just dropping in? Huh?

Groaning, he wiggled his finger free from the baby before moving to gather her into his arms. After heading out of the room, he found that Elfman was indeed there and was currently in the room with Lisanna, attempting to help her cook.

"Great. Two worthless chefs. The meal will stink twice as much." Laxus went to hand the baby of to Elfman who only made a face at him. "Didn't know cooking was manly, Elf."

"There's nothing more manly than helping out a lady." He wiped his hands off on a dishrag before taking his niece. "And what are you doing all day anyhow if not helping Lisanna? Sleeping?"

"Don't see how it's any of your business. Especially considering you two idiots continually spend all your time in _my_ house."

"Right," Elfman agreed. "Because we're taking care of _your_ daughter."

"You-"

"Hey, guys, how about we stop fighting and focus instead on the important things?" Lisanna spoke up. "Like that the fact that the baby needs to be fed? Or that Mirajane will be home in, oh, three hours and no one's even started the laundry yet?"

"What the heck have you been doing all day then?" Laxus complained.

"Gee, Laxus, I'm so sorry that I didn't get around to doing your dirty clothes."

"You should be."

Lisanna only sighed. "Why don't you just go work out or something, Laxus? And leave us alone? Like you're not here? We like it a lot better that way."

He wanted to get upset with her, yell at her that it was his daughter and how dare she think any differently…then he realized that she had reminded him of something. He hadn't worked out that day or the day before. And that certainly would give him something to do until Mira got home.

So with a grunt, he headed away from them. They were a bunch of losers, fine, but they did seem to take good care of his kid. Which was what he had wanted, right? So why was he so upset about it all in the first place?

Elfman followed him out of the room, though he only went to drop the baby in her playpen before running off to go get to work on that laundry. There was nothing Elfman hated more than disappointing one of his sisters.

Whatever. Laxus hardly glanced at the kid as he headed over to the hall closet where he kept all his weight lifting stuff.

"You know, kid, before you came along, I got that extra bedroom for all my workout shit," he grumbled as he carried some of his weights into the living room. "Was real nice. Then Mirajane wanted to go and give you a nursery. That, for the record, you don't effing use."

The baby was oblivious to him which was just as well. He needed no distractions when it came to his workouts. That's why that room had been such a good thing for him. Out in the living room, almost anyone could bother him. Especially Mirajane, when she was around. If she wasn't the most annoying woman on the planet, then he'd hate to meet whoever was. Or maybe he already had. As a matter of fact, most the women in his life sucked. In a major way.

He ignored Lisanna when she called for dinner, too caught up in what he was doing. Elfman even put the baby to bed, but he just let it go. He knew that it would be up again in a few hours, needing him. He'd put her to bed for real then.

Elfman left not soon after, but Lisanna stuck around for awhile. After about two hours though, she just checked on the baby one last time, told him that it was his job to watch her from that point on, and left.

Which was great. There was nothing better than being alone in your own house.

…Err, not so much alone, but rather alone with a baby. Yeah…

After about an hour though of the baby not making a sound, he got worried. He was drenched in sweat and only wearing a pair of shorts, but decided to forgo his shower for awhile to go make sure the baby was fine.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered when he came into the bedroom. He took a deep sniff on the area even though he knew for a fact all scents already checked out, but still waning to be safe, he couldn't help himself. It was his baby they were dealing with, after all. "Haven?"

She was. Or as best he could tell she was. She was breathing though and that was honestly his biggest concern. Standing over the edge of her crib, he stared down at her for awhile before sniffing again. Her scent was growing on him. Soon he'd be able to pick it out from far off distances. Especially when she had a soiled diaper…

"I'm nasty right now," he told her softly as he just looked down on her. She looked so peaceful then, so he tried hard not to disturb her. "Sweaty and greasy. I have to shower. But I'll hear ya, you know, if you need me. Dragon ears and all. Did you know that? I'm the best fucking dragon slayer around. And don't listen to that bull about me not being a true one. I'm the realest dragon slayer there ever was and ever fucking will be. Swear it."

With one more pat to his baby's head, he turned off to go start his shower.

He made it quick though. He had no choice, but to. He could hardly concentrate on getting himself clean as he spent the entire time just standing under the shower head, listening as hard as he could for any abnormal noises. His baby was going to be a fucking legend. She had a mark on her head already, he was certain. And anyone that tried to take her away from him would bear the brunt of his brute force.

* * *

><p>"I see the two of you are settling in well. I knew it would only take a few hours."<p>

Laxus grunted, laying there in only his boxers as he stared up at the ceiling. His arms were stretched across the bed and below one them slept Haven.

"She likes it better here."

"Really now?"

"Wouldn't you? A bed or a crib, Mira? I mean really?"

"But babies are just safer in their cribs, Laxus," she told him as she moved to pick her up. One of his hands flew out to bat hers away.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, silly, mommies and daddies might roll over on the baby and hurt them. She's safer over there, in her own little-"

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything fucking happen to her, didn't I?" He dropped his hand back to the bed. "Now go get me a glass of-"

"But you don't know what you might do to her, Laxus, when you're sleeping," she told him. "You might-"

"I'm n control of all my senses, constantly."

"But when you're asleep-"

"Then I won't sleep. How's that then, huh?"

She only stood at the side of the bed, staring down at him. Slowly, her hands went to her hips. "What's this then? You bonded that much?"

Snort. "No. I just don't see how much of a difference it makes if she's over there or if she's with me and you. Tell me, Mira, of two people that could better protect her? Two S-Class wizards and you think that harm could come to her? Ever?"

Their voices had finally disturbed the baby who began crying. Laxus only sighed then, knowing he had lost. Just like that, Mirajane lifted the child into her arms and there was no stopping her.

"Poor Haven," she mumbled as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, cradling the child in her arms. "Did Laxus disturb you?"

"No, Laxus did not. Her and me were fine before you-"

Mira only sighed as she snuggled the child to her, trying to soothe her. "Tell me, Laxus; where'd my sister disappear to? It's not like her to leave before I get home."

"I told you, Mirajane, I'm effing home now, alright?" He patted his chest then, moving to sit up. "And that means-"

"What would have happened then if she needed a diaper change? Hmmm?"

Snort. Laying back once more, he said, "I did that again today. So there."

"Wow. And I thought you'd hold better to your values."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that this is a vastly different man than the one that got all unattached when he found out I was pregnant. And after only a day? My, my. By the end of the month are you going to be talking to her and snuggling with her?"

He kept an even face. No need to bring up that the talking to thing had already reared its ugly head.

"Yeah, well," he grumbled softly. "You're holding a freaking legend in your arms. It's only right of me to take care of someone that's gonna be so important."

"Such vivid dreams for a take-over mage."

Louder snort. "Yeah right, Mirajane. She's more of a Dreyar than she is a freaking Strauss. Just look at her! She's gonna be whatever I want. Those are the rules."

"And to think you didn't even want a kid."

"I still don't," he told her with a slight grumble. "But she's going to be like me. Not like you. My fucking daughter a demon? Yeah the fuck right. She's a dragon. Just look at her."

"So what then?" Mira glanced over her shoulder at him. "You two are going to be a little tag team then?"

"Mira-"

"A father and daughter duo? Oh, if only the others could hear you talking-"

"Did I fucking say that? No. So shut up."

"So cute."

"Mirajane-"

"Calm down. You're going to upset her again."

He noticed then that the baby had stopped with her worthless tears and only grunted. Closing his eyes, he said, "I won't sleep. I can't sleep. So lay her back down. She likes sleeping here with me."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

"Because how could she not?"

"Fine," Mira gave in with a stand as she got to her feet. Then, as gently as possible, she laid the baby back down, right next to her father. He was her protector, after all. "But only until I get ready to go to bed, Laxus. I'm going to go eat, okay? Did you want something?"

Grunt.

"Alright then. Watch her. I'm serious."

After Mira was gone, Laxus looked down at the baby to find that she hadn't easily found sleep again. Hmmm.

"I ain't rocking you, if that's what you're holding out on, kid," he grumbled softly to her. "So you better just get comfortable and fall asleep again. No lullabies either."

Glancing down at her again, he snorted before shaking his head. "Takeover magic. Yeah the fuck right."

When Mira came back, it was right on time, because the child started crying not soon after. Laxus sat up, watching as Mira effortlessly plucked her up before tending to her. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

"How'd you know that she was hungry?" he asked softly as Mira went to sit on the end of the bed to feed her.

"I just know, Laxus. I'm sure you'll eventually get the hang of it better than I."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hearing's better than mine. I'm sure you'll pick up on pitches faster and more efficiently."

He only sat there though, staring at her back. "How long until…you know?"

"I know what?"

"Until she doesn't need to…feed from you? Or from formula?"

"In a few weeks, we can feed her little baby food. Not much." Mira wasn't even looking at him, only tending to their baby. "But even then, she'll need milk. It's just part of being a baby, I guess."

He grunted softly, still watching. "Her scent will probably change some, when this is all over."

"What do you mean?"

"It's tinged with milk now," he said slowly. "It's, like, all she's made of."

Giggling quietly, Mira said, "Does it bother you?"

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Not at all."

Eventually the baby had her fill and Mirajane went on to the burping portion of the feeding. Laxus still just sat there in the darkness, as if transfixed as she gently laid the baby over her shoulder. He watched its face as it made the…cutest noise ever.

He made a slight noise at the sound, but it wasn't a grunt or a snort. It wasn't a freaking awe either though, so no one better ever say that. He was just…interested, maybe.

Far too quickly for his liking, Mirajane was standing up and getting ready to put the baby back in her crib. Jumping up, he said, "Hey, wait a minute."

"Hmmm?" She glanced back at him finally. "Something wrong, Laxus?"

"I…just wanna, you know, make sure she's alright. In the crib." He headed over there. "It's so tiny and all."

"It's the perfect size for her. The bed's too big. Anything could happen. I told you-"

"I know what you told me. Just let me make sure she's fine." He was next to her then and moved to take the baby as gently as he possibly could. It wasn't a quality that he had much of, gentleness, and most of it got used up on Mira for the most part. Still though, he could find a little spare for Haven. Just a little.

He thought that Mira would do that annoying thing where she acted all surprised and proud of him for being so kind and sweet towards another human being, but it was his turn to be shocked. She only looked up at him and smiled slightly as he laid the baby down, waiting until the child was content before leaning against his arm.

"It's good to have you home, Laxus," she mumbled to him softly. He blinked, but didn't take his eyes off their daughter.

"It's good to be home."


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

Chapter 3

It happened about two days later. Lisanna had come over early and was there to watch the baby, so he went ahead and walked Mirajane to work. He did that occasionally, especially when she had been pregnant, and just felt like doing it that morning. They had been on pretty good terms all things considered. Especially when you factored in their shower that morning…

In short, however, it was on the way to the guild that they ran into Freed and Bickslow. They were headed out on a mission all their own and upon seeing the man that they had venerated since, oh, _ever _they immediately asked him to come along.

He wouldn't have, had it not been for the huge commission that went along with it. At the sound of all those jewels, well, his old self kicked in and there was no stopping it. And Mira only smiled and told him to do whatever he felt was right. After all, part of their income did depend on him doing jobs.

But the problem was that the train they needed to catch was leaving in the next ten minutes and he had to rush with them to station if they were gonna make it. That wouldn't have been such a big deal in the past, as Mira was right there so he didn't have to worry about running it by her. The past was long dead then though and there was someone else equally as important that he felt the need to see him off.

There wasn't even time for him to get his duffle bag, however, or his coat, much less tell his baby goodbye. And ultimately, he reasoned, it was just a baby. A baby that didn't even really know him yet. It was part of the deal anyhow in having her that he'd be gone a lot. It was just the way the cookie crumbled.

It wasn't until he was on that train, listening to Freed talking about something or other that his mind drifted less from the jewels and more to his daughter. It took a lot of head shaking, but eventually he got rid of the guilt. Most of his cut of the commission would go to housing, feeding, and clothing her. Not to mention all the cool toys he'd buy her later on so she could brag to her friends about how awesome he was (because he was pretty freaking awesome).

That was three weeks ago, though. At the moment, it was the middle of the day and Magnolia was very busy. There were people heading all around that he had no problem with shoulder checking if they got too close to him. He had somewhere to be, after all.

"I'm home," he called out loudly as he came through the front door. Honestly, after three weeks away, he needed a shower and a new set of clothes badly (he didn't even have a shirt at that point). "Lisanna? Mirajane?"

A strong sniff told him that they were both long gone. They probably hadn't been around since the morning. Haven's scent was lingering too, but she wasn't there. Where could they have his baby?

So he bypassed the shower and threw on some clothes as quickly as possible. He didn't even stop to find something to eat even though his stomach was killing him. The whole reason he ever came home anymore would be for his baby. How could she not be there when he got there?

"Surely they didn't take her here," Laxus grumbled some time later as he stood outside the guild. Then, shrugging, he said, "This is Lisanna and Mirajane. Anything's possible."

He caught her scent out of all the others almost immediately. Usually Mirajane's jumped out at him first, but it was the baby's that he caught first then. It was probably the milk that got his attention.

He found her just where he thought he would, inside the guildhall, seated in her little stroller as Lisanna sat at one of the tables, talking to Lucy and Levy about something. The baby seemed fine in her stroller and he had no doubt that she really was safe, but still. The guild was full of drunks and freaks and…and Natsu.

"Laxus!"

And then he remembered what it was like to be attacked by an overly hyper Mirajane.

"I'm so glad you're home." She didn't release him either as he stumbled backwards at the force her jumping on him. Her arms squeezed the light out of his neck, but he was still more concerned with his child. "And ooh, you stink. But how did the job-"

"What is she doing here?"

"Who? Erza? Evergreen? Lisanna? Lu-"

"The baby," he grumbled as he forced her away from him. Not that that was totally odd. She had a tendency to be overly clingy in public, compelling him into playing his hand of anger too frequently. She was used to it though and only bounced.

"Lisanna was out walking her and decided to stop by. Wasn't that just super sweet of her?"

Grunt. "Mira, you do realize that there are drunks all around, right? I mean, Cana could drop her freaking barrel on her or something."

"I can hear you," the resident alcoholic complained from her table where she was, almost stereotypically at that point, drinking a barrel of alcohol.

"Good," he retorted before making his way over to Lisanna. She had already seen him and was waving. Mira, mistaking the wave for her, took to returning it as she skipped along behind Laxus. Ugh. The two of them together was a nightmare.

"What do you think you're doing, Lisanna?" Laxus immediately went to his baby, easily unbuckling her and taking her into his arms. "You can't just-"

The baby started crying so suddenly that he almost dropped her. Thankfully that didn't happen and he was able to keep his composer as Mirajane reached over to take her, easily calming the child right back down.

"Gah!" Natsu, who had been fighting with Gray only moments before (another reason she shouldn't be there) stopped the fight just to slam his hands over his ears. "Babies are so loud!"

"No crap, numbnuts." Gray slammed his fists together. "Now get back over here."

"What was wrong?" Laxus asked with a frown. "I just-"

"She's been very particular recently," Lisanna told him as Levy smiled up at the baby. "About who she's around. She really only wants me or Mirajane for the most part. Or maybe Elfman."

"Locke was the same way at that age," Levy assured Laxus, as if he wanted her assurance. Yeah right. Her snotty little brat wasn't half of what Haven would freaking be. No way.

"It's okay, Laxus," Mira assured him as she snuggled the baby to her. "She probably just doesn't remember you is all."

Remember…him? Growling then, he said through clinched teeth, "It's only been three fucking weeks. That's not a long time, Mirajane."

"It is for a baby," Lisanna told him from her seat at the table. "I mean look at how much she's grown since then."

"Not that fucking much."

"Awe," Lucy spoke up then, tilting her head at Laxus. Plue, who she had summoned, was seated in her lap and made a nose of his own when she squeezed him too tightly at the cuteness before her. "It's so cute, Laxus, how you're so upset that she started crying. I never thought-"

"I'm not fucking upset," he growled at her. Mira made a face.

"You sure our grouchy today, Daddy."

That set him off on a new tirade. "Don't call me that! I-"

"Sheesh, you sure are getting all bent out of shape over nothing," Levy commented as she looked back down at the magazine her and Lucy were reading together. "Honestly-"

"Who honestly asked for your opinion?" he retorted. "Because I know I damn sure didn't, Lev-"

"Who else would I find making such noise, but my grandson?"

Looking down, Laxus was even less amused to find the old man standing there, hands clasped behind his back as he shook his head slightly.

"You make more noise than your daughter. You know that?"

Oh, they thought that he was going to take it from the old man too? Grounding his teeth together, he said, "You sure got some nerve, Gramps. You know-"

"Come here, Laxus." Mira passed her daughter off to Lisanna which only succeeded in pissing him of even more. He only glared at no one in particular before following her over to an unoccupied part of the guild.

"What is wrong with you?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest. He only snorted and looked off. "Honestly, Laxus, what? Did I do something? Or Lisanna?"

Other than taking good enough care of his baby that she didn't even miss him, not a thing.

"You shouldn't bring her here," was all he said finally. "It's too dangerous. Dang, Mira, I can't sleep in bed with her, but you can bring her to-"

"Fine, Laxus. That's fine. Just take her home then." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you happy now?"

No. Maybe. He wasn't sure.

"Fine. But I ain't pushing no damn stroller."

She rolled her eyes. "What if you go home and Lisanna heads there in a few minutes, with the baby? Would that be fine?"

He bit the inside of his cheek before nodding slightly. "Five minutes."

"Alright then." She reached out for him then and he knew that she wanted him to hug her. Yeah right. Settling for patting her on the head, he turned to head out of the guild and make the long walk back home.

He was down right antsy, waiting for Lisanna to get back. He finally grabbed that shower, but it was quick one. He got back to the living room just as Lisanna arrived with the baby.

"You're in luck, Laxus," was the first thing she said to him. "It's time for her nap."

He blinked. Naps. He could do those.

"Good," Laxus said as Lisanna unbuckled the baby from the stroller. "So, uh, see you-"

"Well, let me put her down. After all, she didn't have too good a reaction to you before, big brother Lax-"

"Don't get yourself kicked out."

Giggling, Lisanna headed to his and Mira's room. The crib was still there, but then he figured he would have to be the one to finally move it to the nursery, where it was supposed to go after the baby's first week. Now they were well into the third month and it seemed like it was never going to happen.

Not that Laxus was too concerned. He didn't want the baby sleeping in the crib anyhow.

"She sleeps in bed with me," Laxus reminded Lisanna when she went to put her in her own bed. "So just hand her over-"

"You sure you want-"

It wasn't as immediate as it was the first time. But a few seconds after he snatched her from Lisanna, it was very clear that Haven wanted very little to do with her father. He tried to hand her back to Lisanna, but she only shook her head, holding her hands up.

"You have to learn to pacify her," she told him. "Else you'll never be able to watch her alone."

"I can pacify her, when she actually has something wrong with her!"

"Just rock her, Laxus. Gently. Not too hard. Don't ever shake her. Ever. I mean it."

He made a face, annoyed by her insinuations. "I wouldn't do that."

"If you get angry with her, just-"

"I wouldn't fucking do that!"

His yelling didn't help anything. With a sigh, he shifted her in his arms so that he was cradling her.

"When does Mira get home?" he moaned, more out of sarcasm than in an inquisitive way. Going over to the bed, he sat down on the edge, still frowning down at the baby who only stared back at him with a skewed up eyes and a red face.

"Talk softly to her." Lisanna went to sit down on the edge of the bed too, looking down at the baby. Reaching over, she gently ran a hand over the baby's forehead, trying to get her attention. "It's alright. See? It's just Laxus."

Just Laxus.

"Shhh." Lisanna kept stroking the baby, though that time it was her tummy. Then, she grasped one of her little hands gently in her own. "See? And I'm here. Huh?"

It took awhile, but eventually she was fine again. Still, Laxus stared at her with suspicious eyes, just waiting for her to start up again. Eventually, Lisanna slowly moved to stand up and leave the baby behind. At first, Haven tried to start crying again, but Laxus only gently rocked her, accomplishing in soothing her that time.

"Do you want me to go?" Lisanna asked Laxus softly as she moved to leave the room. "Or do you think I need to stay?"

"We're fine," he told her, some of his bravado returning then. He could do it. He had done it before. He could take care of his own freaking child.

…Couldn't he?

"Here you go now," he mumbled after Lisanna left. "I'm just gonna lay you down, huh? Would you like that? Better than me holding you?"

She seemed to. He laid her on her back, as Mirajane told him always to if she was going to sleep. Something about suffocation or something.

"You're supposed to be sleepy, but I dunno. You look kinda, well, excited. Or are you just happy to get rid of Lisanna?" He pulled his shirt over his head before shifting to lay next to her. "'cause I know I sure am."

It was light in the room, from the sun streaking through the windows, but still dark enough that when he allowed some electricity to run across his arm, the baby could see it and became spellbound. Finally. He had been waiting for that to be useful.

"See? I ain't too bad, am I?" He grinned when the baby giggled and reached up for his hand. "No, no. Here."

He didn't let her have his finger until he was done sparking. "You gotta be careful. If I ever hurt you… No. I just wouldn't." Snort. "Lisanna over there trying to tell me how to care for you. Like I would get angry with you and…and… I wouldn't. I just fucking wouldn't. I get upset with them, fine, but they're not you. You're…you're practically Mirajane and I would never hurt her."

When she let go of his finger, he only took to stroking her tummy gently. "So don't ever be afraid. Alright? I meant it when I said it. Nothing will ever happen to you if I'm here."

The only problem with that was…what happened when he wasn't there?

* * *

><p>The baby was overjoyed with Mirajane came home. It was far too early for her to usually be getting off, but Laxus had a feeling she had specifically taken off early just to be home with him. Which was nice.<p>

They were in the living room when she got there. Laxus was lifting some weights while the baby was on her blanket a little bit further from him, enjoying…something. He had given her some toys and was letting her kinda scoot around. She couldn't exactly crawl yet, so he wasn't worried about her getting away, but she was could drag herself a little bit. If one wanted to call it that.

"Oh, Laxus, you just got home." Mira came bearing groceries, no doubt planning on making him something for dinner. "You really don't need to be-"

"Working out. Shut up."

She only giggled before going into the kitchen to put the stuff down. Not before greeting the baby, who was equally excited to see her.

When he finished that set, Laxus dropped the weight back to the ground before pulling his headphone off and dropping them on the couch.

"What'd you buy, Mirajane?" he asked as he went to pick up the baby. He figured that it would be payback, her having to deal with his sweat for all the poop and pee he put up with.

"I thought that you would like baked potatoes and steak, but-"

Grunt.

"Good." She smiled over at him as he went to sit down at the table, the baby being moved to his lap. "Oh, Laxus, you're all nasty and gross. You're gonna get her-"

"She shits on herself, Mirajane. I mean, seriously? A little sweat's gonna screw something up?"

"That's another thing." She went back to putting things away. "You need to start watching your mouth. It's not cute anymore. We're adults. We're married and have a child. So-"

Grunt.

"I mean it, Laxus."

He only looked down at his baby, who seemed to have mastered sitting up on her own pretty well. Good. Bet stupid Locke wasn't half as smart.

…Oh crap. He was going to be one of _those _parents, wasn't he?

"Good," Mira said as she glanced at him. "You two are getting along better."

"Of course we are." He held a hand out in front of the baby, using his magic to shoot a slight bolt from his finger, facing away from her. "I entertain her. She-"

"Laxus Dreyar! You are not going to do that again."

"Do what?" He frowned, glancing over at her. Was he hold the kid wrong or something?

"That." She pointed at him with the loaf of bread she had been putting away. "You are going to hit her or something and that very well might kill her. Knock it off."

"Mirajane, seriously? I'm the best wizard that has ever lived. And you think that I can't-"

"I don't care. You are not to be-"

"You had her up the guild, Mira, where people were-"

"I don't care." She gave him a hard look, one that only the true she-demon could pull off. "Don't do it again. If I find out that you do-"

"Alright. Shut up already." He made a face down at his baby who only reached out for his hand. Giving it to her easily, he moved to stroke her hair with the other hand. "Already ruining our fun."

Mira only gave him one last look before going back to what she was doing. "Behave, Laxus."

"Yeah, yeah." He thought about shooting off a bigger strike just to spite her, but wasn't sure how she'd react. She might try to take the baby from him and he didn't want that.

The baby moved to pull his finger into her mouth when he gave it to her, immediately taking to sucking on it. He felt little indentions in her gums and frowned.

"Is she teething?"

"Mmmhmm." Mira glanced back at him. "Is she chewing? Because I have- Laxus!"

Gah! Now what?

"Take your finger out of her mouth this instant. When is the last time you washed your hands?"

"Uh, when I had to change her freaking diaper an hour ago," he said in a no duh kinda way. "I mean, your own poop is one thing, but someone else's?"

"Take it out, Laxus. Now."

"Mira-"

She looked around ready to go snatch his finger not only out of her mouth, but also off his freaking hand. Sighing, he gently pulled it away from the baby who took to whining.

"There? Happy?"

"Yes. Now come wash your hands if you're going to do that."

"You think I wanted baby spit on me?" He moved to stand, handing the baby off to Mira as he passed. Going over to the sink, he grumbled, "'cause I sure didn't. Damn kid."

"Language."

Grumbling some more, he thoroughly washed and dried his hands before waggling his fingers in Mira's face, as if teasing her. She only gave an affirmative nod before giving the baby back. It only took Haven a minute to have his finger back in her mouth, sucking on it.

"She cries then?" Laxus asked after he got over being upset and had taken a seat once more at the table. "When her gums hurt?"

"Mmmhmm."

"That sucks."

"It helps when she has something to chew on. Watch it. She might bite you."

"She doesn't even really have any teeth yet."

"Still, they're pushing through. And they're jagged enough to rip through her gums, so-"

"My skin's effing leather practically, Mirajane."

"Language."

"I didn't-"

"It counts."

He only sighed, stroking his baby's head with his free hand. Having a kid seemed to be much like everything else in life. It had its ups, which were great, but its lows were much more frequent and usually involved a Strauss sibling.

* * *

><p>"Be crawling soon enough. Then walking. And talking. And-"<p>

"Elfman, seriously, calm down." Evergreen leaned down, staring at the baby in Mira's arms. Then, glancing over at Laxus, she said, "The older she gets, hopefully the less she'll look like you."

He grunted from his position on the couch, where he had been since she and Elfman had arrived. They were only taking time away from him and his baby, after all. Why did he need to get up to greet them?

"You wanna hold her?" Mira asked Ever who only shook her head, as she had every time this was offered to her.

"You know I am far too well put together to risk it drooling on me or something."

Laxus made a face, but then shrugged. He had felt mostly the same for awhile there.

"Well, I want her," Elfman said, reaching out to snatch his niece up. With a big smile, he held her above his head, making all these silly noises at her that only he wouldn't be embarrassed by. You know, because he was a 'real man'. Yeah right.

"Wow, Mirajane, you look better every time I see you," Ever complimented her then as Elfman continued to coo at the child. She always tried to change the subject when he did something that might embarrass her. "Then again, you hardly gained anything with the baby, so I don't know why I'm surprised."

That got them talking about things that Laxus certainly didn't care about as he resisted the urge to say at least the baby fleshed out her boobs some more. He figured it wouldn't be appreciated and only rebuked.

"You guys caught us right before I was heading to work," Mirajane said eventually after she finished letting Ever gush about her.

"Of course. Today is the day that I watch her." Elfman paused then, glancing at Laxus. It was the next morning and the guy was still just sitting around in his boxers, completely unconcerned and not the least bit bashful. Please. What would he be bashful about? He was certain that Elfman wanted Laxus' body and that Ever wanted him to have it too. "'cept, now you got your man home. I don't-"

"I watch my kid," Laxus grumbled, finally finding it fit to speak. "And I like her over here, with me. So if you'd kindly, you know, get the fuck out-"

"Laxus." Mira sent him a look while Ever only giggled at the look on Elfman's face. "Behave."

Grunt. She always told him that, but all it really did was make him want to lash out some more.

"My kid," he said finally. "So hand her over. I made her and now I want her. Make your own."

It wasn't Haven that he got then. Instead it was Mira's hand, which slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"I meant it, Laxus. Behave."

"Are you even qualified to watch a baby?" Evergreen asked, trying to hide a smile at the sight of the man that she held above all others being reprimanded by his wife.

"Qualified? I wouldn't even give him a bird to take care of."

"I have a bird I want to give you, Elfman," he grumbled. Mira didn't catch that one though as she reached out to take her baby from her not so little brother.

"He actually took good care of her yesterday," Mira said as she went to give him their baby. Laxus only sat her in his lap, continuing to glare at his brother-in-law. "Even helped with bath time and-"

"Enough, Mira. I don't gotta defend myself to them. Who are they?"

"More to Haven than you," Elfman responded. Now Ever was beginning to get as annoyed with him as Mira was with Laxus.

"Enough, Elf. Besides, now that we don't have to babysit, how about we-"

"Maybe I should stay here," he said slowly. "To make sure-"

"I ain't in too good of a mood, Elf_boy_," Laxus remarked in a snarky tone. "The second Ever and your sister leave, I might just have to show you exactly what being a real man means."

"You-"

"Time to go." Ever went to pat Elfman on the chest. "Now."

"He-"

"Go, Elfman," Mira sighed, coming over to stroke his arm. "Laxus is just trying to get a rise out of you. You know how he is."

"I can effing hear you," he grumbled as the baby rested against him. Making a face, he looked down at her. At least she knew how to make him feel better.

Mira went on a tirade too, after her brother and Ever left. All this stuff about how Laxus is always such a jerk and so disrespectful. About how she loves her sister and brother and that if he wants their marriage to last, he was going to have to learn to get along with Elfman. Blah, blah, blah. He just wished she'd leave so he could be alone with his baby.

"See, kid?" Laxus grumbled when Mirajane finally did get out of there. "They're all freaking psychos. That damn Strauss blood or something. It's a good thing you're a fucking Dreyar. Ain't you?"

Then, without thinking much about it, he just leaned down and on impulse pressed a kiss to the baby's head. She didn't seem to notice, but he sure did and just sat there for a moment after he did it before smiling slight.

Mira was right. Month was about up and he was talking and snuggling her. Oh well. Long as she wasn't around to see it, he'd never admit it.

"You're just that special," he assured his daughter with had taken to sucking on his finger again. "You get me, huh? I know you do. Haven." Then he paused and leaned down to kiss her again before breathing out her name slowly. "Haven."

* * *

><p>Laxus was in a deep sleep when he felt a hand tickle the top of his head. Always one to react swiftly, his eyes flew open and the hand that wasn't gently pressing his baby to his chest flew up to grab whatever was bothering him.<p>

"Laxus," Mira giggled as she smiled down at him. "Time to get up, silly. Come to bed."

He blinked in surprise, just staring up at her upside down. "Mira?"

"Don't tell me the two of you spent the entire day on the couch."

He shook his head. "Worked out. Ate. Bathed. Then we just…she was whining and sleeping here helped."

Mira looked down at her daughter then, who was still resting peacefully against her father's chest, breathing softly.

"Well," she said slowly. "I'm home now. So come to bed."

The baby woke up before they got her into her crib, but Mira took to tending to her while Laxus went to go take a leak. When he got back, Mira was sitting on the edge of the bed, once again feeding the girl.

"I need to break her of this habit."

"What habit?"

"Of feeding when I get home. I want her to be able to sleep straight through the night. Not wake when I get home, feed, and then go back to bed."

"It don't hurt nothing, I don't guess," Laxus mumbled as he moved to sit down next to her. Watching the baby in the darkness, he said, "She sure is hungry."

"Mmmm." Mira only smiled, staring down at the child as well. "Makes you want to have another real soon, huh?"

"Another suck on your tits?" He shrugged. "I mean, I'm up for it tonight if you-"

"No, Laxus." She made a face at him, shifting the baby slightly. He wonder how she ever felt comfortable with something freaking latched to her nipple. Sure that thing was her child, but still. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe how he thought it might feel. "Another baby."

"Oh." He sat there for a moment before the words processed. "What?"

"You don't think that Haven would want a baby brother? Or sister?"

He groaned, falling back onto the bed then. "Mirajane, it hasn't even been a year let. You have to let this all sink in, alright?"

"So maybe then?"

"Mira-"

"I want all our children to be close in age, Laxus."

"All?"

"Mmmhmm. I thought we'd go until we had a son. At least three, either way. Maybe more."

"What do you want a boy for?" he grumbled. Sure, he wanted one, but that was different. That a was a legacy thing. A namesake thing. "Huh?"

"You know," she giggled. "To have a matching set."

He was married to a psycho.

"There we go." Mira slowly stood. "Say goodnight, Daddy."

"Mira-"

"It's just us," she told him with a frown. "What do you want her to call you?"

"By my effing name."

"Lang-"

"Let me put her to bed." He pushed up slowly before moving to take the baby. She didn't like this and whined at first, but slowly, he got her settled once more. Staring down at the baby, he grinned slightly in the dark, knowing Mira couldn't see it, before going to lay her in her crib.

"If you're for sure she can't sleep with us-"

"So sure, Laxus."

Grunt.

"Besides." She bounced slightly on the bed when she landed on it. "If I heard you right, you were totally offering yourself to me."

"Then," he grumbled. "Before I knew you just wanted me for another baby."

"Laxus," she whispered, as if hurt. "Did you ever think I wanted you for anything more?"

* * *

><p>A few days later had Laxus taking his morning shower, preparing for when Mirajane had to go into work, when he heard the door open and close. He only rolled his eyes, preparing for one of the Strauss siblings. Instead, however, when he got out of the shower, he was pleasantly (not) surprised to find it was his grandfather.<p>

He was in the living room, standing next to the blanket the baby was playing with her toys on. He seemed rather interested in her, speaking softly and affectionately to her. It no doubt was evident in his mind that by the time she was old enough to actually interact with him, he would be dead.

Mirajane was there too, as overjoyed with her grandfather-in-law as she always was. She put Makarov up there with her siblings, just below them in fact. He had given them a chance and truly taken care of them when they needed it most. She admired him above all others.

Laxus just thought he was an annoying, old man whose insistence on keeping the guild until death kept him, the rightful heir, from assuming the position.

"Is she crawling yet, Mira?" he asked the woman as he stared down at his great-granddaughter with a smile.

"Not yet, but soon," she said as she stood by his side, her usual veneer of a smile plastered on her face. Though Laxus could tell she was truly happy in that moment, no doubt thankful that one of her mentors enjoyed her child so much.

"What are you doing here, Gramps?"

Makarov only glanced over his shoulder then. "Laxus."

"What are you doing here? Don't recall inviting you over."

"Behave," Mira chided, her smiling falling slightly then. She knew that Laxus cared for his grandfather, but also knew that he could be rather cruel to the man. "I mean it."

"Am I not allowed to come over and visit my favorite of the no doubt inductees to Fairy Tail?" Makarov reached down to stroke the baby's head who only made noises in response. "Ain't very often a man gets a great-granddaughter. I ever tell you I wanted a girl?"

Snort. "What do you want?"

"I actually came to see you, boy," he said as he finally turned fully from the child. "And I suppose you too, Mirajane, by default."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, cocking her head to the side then. "Is something wrong? You're not sick, are you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, dear." Makarov was completely focused in on Laxus then. "I have a job for you. You and you alone."

"A solo mission, huh?" Laxus crossed his arms slowly. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm more or less a family man now, so-"

"This is no joking matter, Laxus. Not to mention, it pays a great deal."

That peaked his interest. His arms fell from their position immediately. "Does it now?"

"Laxus," Mira started, but Makarov cut him off.

"You'll be gone for a number of months. It's at least a weeks travel to get there. And then the job-"

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Then he looked at Mirajane. "Finish getting ready, huh?"

"I-"

"I won't do anything without talking to you," he said in the most sincere voice he could muster. "Honestly, Mira."

When he passed her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, though just as quickly, he was gone into the kitchen with his grandfather. Sighing, Mirajane went to stare down at her baby before reaching down to pick her up.

"Looks like it's gonna be just us girls again." Kissing the baby's head, she said, "Though having Lisanna around again will be nice. Don't you think?"

The baby whined slightly then while Mira only kissed her again. Glancing at the kitchen, she only let out a soft breath before going back to getting ready for work.

She had agreed to it all, after all. So could she really complain?


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

Chapter 4

He could hear them before he even came into the house, fumbling slightly with his key in his over excitement…err, not that he was excited to see the baby or anything. 'cause he wasn't. Just excited to screw Mira again. It'd been two months, after all.

When he finally got the door open, he found them there, in the living room. Haven was sitting up all on her own and playing with some blocks as Mirajane and Lisanna sat on the couch, talking. When the door opened though, it only took Mira a moment to pounce on him.

"Laxus!"

He lifted her up with one arm as he dropped his duffle bag by the door, more or less to give his neck some relief as she couldn't choke him at that angle. "Hey, Mira."

"Oh, we got word from that tribe you helped a few days ago," she was saying as she ran a hand through his hair. It was greasy and no doubt filthy, but she didn't care. "Then you didn't show up and-"

"You know it took some time for me to get back." He carried her over to the couch, where he sat her down once more. Nodding as Lisanna, he said, "There was a fucking avalanche for one thing on that damn mountain Gramps sent me to. And then the train I was going to take-"

"You don't have to explain right now," Mira told him. "Just relax. I baked a cake when I first heard you were coming back, but…well…when you didn't show up I got worried and kinda stressed…and…I saved you a piece at least."

He only leaned down to press a kiss to her head as Lisanna giggled. "Thank you."

Grinning, Mirajane said, "I already have to the stuff, too, to make you dinner tonight. I-"

"Ain't one of you supposed to be up at the bar?" he asked as he went over to the baby finally. He knew, he just did, that those few days that they had spent together were too long ago then for her to remember him, but that was fine. It just meant he'd have to remind her.

"Kinana is there," Mira told her. "I was just about to head out though, when Lisanna got here and we started talking. I-"

"But I can go back and do the next two shifts," Lisanna said with a giggle as she stood. "Laxus did just get home, after all."

"Yes, Lisanna, but that wouldn't be-"

"Don't worry about it, Mira." She grinned at her sister. "You work for me more than enough. I'm just glad you're home okay, Laxus."

Grunt. He was still staring down at his baby who didn't even look up at him. "Something's wrong with the kid. It won't look at me."

"Oh, Laxus," Mirajane groaned as she got to her feet while Lisanna only giggled. Coming over to him, Mirajane waved goodbye to her leaving sister before speaking to the baby. "Haven. Are you having fun, baby?"

She looked up then, though it was at her mother before laughing and holding her hands up. Laxus, mistaking this as her wanting him, lifted her into his arms. It wasn't immediate, but she did quickly realize that she didn't know him and began crying.

"Is this gonna fucking happen every time I come back?"

"Laxus, she just doesn't remember." Mira took the baby who only snuggled to her, still whining slightly. Mira only kissed her head though. "Now, are you hungry or do you wanna shower first?"

He wanted to play with his baby, but apparently that wasn't an option. Frowning, he headed off towards the bathroom. "Shower."

"Good. I'll make you a snack for when you finish and then get started on dinner."

Grunt.

In the bathroom, Laxus took some time cleaning himself. If Mira was off the whole day, he had no doubt that they would be reacquainted at some point during it and didn't want her to think he was disgusting or to turn her off.

When he got back to the kitchen, a plate of sandwiches and chips was waiting for him at the table. Also at the table was the baby.

Mira had her in this stupid looking highchair that only made him frown before going to release her from it.

That started the waterworks.

"Laxus," Mira sighed as she glanced over from the fridge which she was pulling the stuff for dinner out of. "You're going to have to get her accustomed to you again."

"How do I do that?" he asked as he put her back in her highchair. The baby was still whining some and, after setting the stuff down, Mirajane came over to check on her. "Mira?"

"Well, don't pick her up again," she sighed as she stroked the baby's yellow curls. "Here, sit down and eat. Then, after you're done, we'll see, huh?"

Laxus had never eaten so quickly in his life. Mirajane only frowned when, after three minutes, he had downed four sandwiches and a plate of chips.

"You're a little eager, Daddy," she commented with a frown as she lifted their baby out of her highchair. "Well, come on then."

Laxus followed her to the living room, where Mirajane sat the baby back down in front of her toys. Nodding at Laxus, she said, "Sit down with her."

"Huh?"

"On the ground. Sit in front of her." She glanced at him. "Quickly, so I can go back to the kitchen."

Slowly, he moved to sit down in front of the baby. She looked at him before up at her mother who only leaned down to stroke her head.

"Laxus is going to play with you, huh?" She kissed Haven's head then. "Would you like that? Here, Laxus, pick up one of the blocks."

Doing so, it took some prompting from Mira before he waved it in front of the baby. When she reached for it, he easily handed it over, much to her amusement.

"This is playing?" He frowned. "Never mind. I'mma go take a n-"

"Behave." Mira hit him in the head as she turned to walk away. When the baby started to whine though, she sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Laxus, you're going to have to pay attention to her or else she's not going to want me to leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Knowing better than to snatch the toy back from her, he reached our to pick up another, that time being a little stuffed animal. "Here, kid. Look at this."

It took awhile, but eventually the baby forgot about Mira leaving and put most of her attention on Laxus. The second he was sure Mira couldn't see him, he zapped a shot of lightning through his finger, making the baby giggle.

"You're gonna giggle as much as Mirajane, kid? 'cause I ain't down with that."

Eventually he shifted to lay on his stomach, feeling more comfortable that way, his arms folded under his chest as he stared at his baby. She just went about, picking toys up, shaking them, and then setting them down. It seemed a worthless attempt at fun, but she was enjoying herself and he was enjoying watching her.

"You having fun?" He grinned at her, that real big one that no one ever got to see. He wouldn't admit it, but he was truly happy. Those weeks, those months, they had drug on to the point where, if it wasn't for the fact that the jewels he'd get upon completion would make it to where he could take at least five months off, he would have given up. But it was worth it, if he really could stay home for a few months. Maybe even make it to the baby's first birthday. Then she'd remember him for sure.

Reaching forwards, he was close enough that the baby was able to press her hand against one of his eyes, right over the jagged scar he had. Shutting the eye, he grinned slightly. Then, turning his head, he kissed her hand making the baby squeal.

"You're about halfway to a year now, little one." He let his head fall with a slight laugh of his own. "Ain't you happy?"

He was still playing with the baby about thirty minutes later when the front door opened and close. Laxus frowned at this.

"I'm real tired of people just coming in unannounced," he grumbled as the man walked through the door. "So you had better have something important to talk about, Gramps."

Makarov only said, "You should lock the door if you don't want me just letting myself in."

"You-"

"What are you doing on the floor then, boy?" he asked, coming over to greet his great-granddaughter. She was happy to see him and Makarov did spare a smile for her. He was dressed in his guild attire, his stupid stocking cap even perched on his head. Laxus wanted to burn it. When Makarov leaned down to pat the baby on her head though, he was so short that the ears of the hat fell down and into the grasp of Haven.

"You like my cap, eh?" Makarov laughed as the baby held onto it. Moving to take it off, he gave it to her. "You can hold onto it for me then, eh? While I speak with your father over here."

Pushing up, Laxus said, "I already finished your damn mission and I ain't going out on another one. I'm staying home for at least another month. I-"

"I don't wanna force you anywhere, Laxus. I just wanna talk to you, is all. About your job. I hear it went very well."

He reached down to rub the baby's head, making her look up at him, before going to sit on the couch. "I completed it to the fullest before the avalanche. Then I got stuck up in the mountain for a week. You know, I still don't get why I had to go alone."

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I knew that you could complete it all alone," Makarov told him with a nod of the head. "And another person would only get in your way. Not to mention, it would make you split up your commission. You have a kid to worry about now. You need as many jewels as possible."

Now that was an ideal that he supported. He and his grandfather spent some time then, going over the job in full detail. Mira came into the room eventually, bringing some tea and cookies for Makarov who only thanked her and complimented her on how well she kept house all while dealing with the bar and a baby. That of course overjoyed Mirajane, who thrived off such things, but Laxus only rolled his eyes. Fine, Mira worked hard, but she didn't have to. They actually could probably live off the money he made.

"Did you want to stay for dinner, Master?" Mirajane asked him eventually. By that point, he was over by the baby, attempting to get his hat back. When he found it soaked through with slobber, he only shook his head.

"No, my dear. I think I had best head back to the guild. With me and you both being gone, there's no telling what's taking place." He patted the baby on the head then as he gave her the cap back. "I'll, uh, let her keep this, I think."

Laxus snorted while Mirajane only frowned.

"I'll wash it, Master, and have it ready by tomorrow," she assured him as he headed to the door. Rushing to open it for him, she continued, "I'm sorry that she-"

"There's no rush, Mira," Makarov sighed, glancing back at his great-granddaughter. "She can keep it even. I think it's time for me to get a new one anyhow."

"I'll knit you one," she offered, still concerned that her daughter had ruined one of the main parts of his attire. Makarov only bid her and his grandson adieu before leaving.

"Old man ruined my afternoon," Laxus grumbled as he got to his feet and went back over to his baby. She was still drooling and he frowned, using Makarov's hat to wipe her face.

"Laxus," Mira complained, coming over to snatch it from him. "You should be kinder. Master is-"

"He's your family now. Stop calling him your master. It's creepy." Laxus bent down and stared into his baby's eyes. "At least she's got the right idea about that geezer."

"She loves him."

Grunt. Reaching out, Laxus tentatively moved to gather the baby into his arms. She whined at first, but after a few kisses, he got her to giggle. Happy with himself, he almost walked off to the kitchen. Then he remembered Mira was one the room and had probably seen him snuggling the child.

She hadn't. She was still just staring down at the jester cap.

"Mira, seriously, he doesn't care." Bouncing the baby in his arms, Laxus went to go pat his wife on the shoulder. When she looked up at him, he winked. "You're his granddaughter now. You have been for two years. Trust me; given the things I do to him constantly, he still loves you best."

She kissed his cheek then before moving to take the baby. "In any event, Laxus, it's time to feed Haven. Come on. She eats a little bit of baby food."

"You don't breastfeed her anymore?"

"I do," Mira assured. "She still needs that too. You introduce them to solids slowly."

"Solids, huh? Like what? Lunchmeat or something?"

Mira blinked. Then, glancing back at him, she said, "Maybe you should just watch me feed her for the day, huh? Because if I see you give her a sandwich, I might hit you."

No need for that.

The baby ended up back in the high chair, which she didn't seem to like. She wanted to be held, but Mira only went to get some of that mushy, nasty looking gunk that people feed their kids. Ugh.

Feeding the baby was not much fun. It was actually rather messy. Mirajane took care of it though and Laxus was more than fine with that. And after that, it was time for the baby's bath. Laxus could do that. It hadn't changed a bit. So as Mira finished getting their dinner ready, he went to wash up the baby. She seemed resistant to him at first, whining when Mira stayed behind in the kitchen, but the bath calmed her down some.

"You gonna be this blonde forever?" Laxus asked the baby at one point as he gently rubbed some soap on the top of her hair. It was getting longer, less fuzzy. Then, pouring a little water over her head, he made sure not to get any soap in her eyes. "I always thought our kid would have that silvery hair, like Mirajane, but I think this is nice too. Huh?"

By the time he finished with her bath and getting her all dressed in a fresh set of clothing, Mira was back and told him it was time to put the baby to bed. The crib was still in their bedroom. Sigh. He saw Mirajane cringe when they got to it.

"I know, I know," she sighed as he laid the baby down in it. "It needs to be moved. I just have a hard time thinking about-"

"Shhh." He only stared down at his baby. He had always known it would be his job to get the baby where she belonged, in her own room. And now that he would be home for so long, he'd get it taken care of rather quickly. "Is that all there is to putting her to bed?"

"Mmmhmm. She's normally so sleepy from her busy day, but today I don't even think she got to leave the house." Leaning down, Mirajane pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek. "Now come on. It's time to eat."

"We can leave her in here alone? You sure?"

"Laxus, you can hear her cry from a block away, I'm sure. And nothing would dare try to get her with us here." She laid a hand on his arm before turning to walk out of the room. He made sure she was gone down the hall before leaning down to press his own kiss against the baby's cheek. Giggling, Haven reached up to pull on some of his hair.

"You're a little grabber, ain't you?" He pressed a few more kisses around her face. "That's okay." Nuzzling her gently then, he gave her on last kiss before slowly grabbing her hands and making her let go. "Now go to sleep. I gotta go eat dinner now. I'll be back."

He waited though until she settled down some before heading off to see Mirajane. She didn't ask what took him so long, only pulled out his chair for him, his plate already setting on the table.

"I heard you talking about the job to Master," she told him as she made her own plate. "So if you don't wanna tell me about it-"

"What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, I worked mostly. And you know Haven takes up most of my time at home." Then she giggled. "I remember before we had Haven, I was so sad when you were gone. Especially when was pregnant. Now though, I miss you of course, but-"

"Elfman and Lisanna still come over a lot?"

"Oh, of course." Mira giggled as she took her seat. "Haven just loves spending time with them. And she likes Ever too, though I don't think she's too fond of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Evergreen's still rather fearful of spit up and drool."

"Figures."

Mirajane just giggled some more before grinning at him. Suspicious, he glanced down at his food before at her.

"What?" he asked as she just laughed some more.

"Nothing, Laxus. Honest. I'm just…happy you're home"

"I plan to be for awhile this time," he assured her as he went back to eating. "A few months, I hope. We have enough to live off for twice as long, I'd think, so-"

"The longest you've ever gone since we've been married without leaving is two months," she told him with a shake of her head. "So we'll see."

Making a face, he only said, "Yeah, Mira. We will see."

* * *

><p>"So this is just like all that she does all day, everyday?" Laxus laid on his back on the living room floor, Haven next to his head as she played with her toys. "Because I could see how this could get boring after awhile."<p>

"You can read to her, Laxus. Take her for a walk, if you want. But at least interact with her a little." Mira was walking through the living room then, headed to the bathroom to go finish getting ready for work. She stopped though to stare at him. "Please. I told Elfman and Lisanna both to stay away today because it's your first full day back home and you wanna be with her. But if you're just going to-"

"The kid's fine with me. We'll play." He shut his eyes then. "I mean, sheesh, you don't think I'mma throw her in the crib and leave her there all day, do you?"

When he got no response, he frowned.

"I'm not, Mira. So just go finish getting ready."

After she was finally gone, he rolled over onto his side so that he could stare at the baby. She only looked at him when he picked up one of her blocks.

"You like playing with me, huh?" He shook it in her face until she giggled and dropped what she was holding to reach out to take it from him. Giving it to her, he also pressed a kiss to her cheek making the baby giggle. Then he nuzzled the top of his head against her cheek. "We'll be fine. Don't need stupid Lisanna or Elfman. Huh?"

He found out ten minutes later as Mirajane walked out the front door that he might not need those two specifically, but he certainly needed someone.

Mira had given the baby a kiss and snuggle before leaving, but apparently it wasn't sufficient. Not a moment after she was gone did the baby start screaming.

"What?" Laxus, who had been relaxing on the ground, shot up. "What is it?"

He knew Mira had to hear the baby crying, but she didn't come back. Then he remembered how it had reacted when Mira just left them alone in the living room that night before when she went into the kitchen and figured out was wrong.

"She'll be back," he complained as he moved to stand, pulling the baby into his arms while he was at it. She was wiggling and screaming though. "I promise. Stop. I'm not that bad of a guy."

But it did no good. He tried everything. He even, in a moment of weakness and utter desperation, tried singing to the baby. Nothing. She cried for a good thirty minutes straight. And kept whining after that until he finally got her settled down on the bed, figuring an early naptime wouldn't hurt anyone.

"This isn't going to happen every day, Haven," he grumbled as he laid down on the bed with her. The baby was tired after all those tears and yawned. "I don't do crying. At all. Especially not over something so silly."

He was tentative then as he moved to stroke the baby's face, seeing if she was still upset with him. She didn't start crying though so, taking that as a good sign, he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Mira has to work, silly," he whispered to the baby. "Or at least she wants to. Besides, you'd rather be left with me than her, huh?"

The baby napped for about two hours while Laxus mostly just listened to music and tried to relax after the panic that had set in when Haven started screaming like that. Even knowing that she was just upset about Mira not being around had him on high alert. If Mirajane thought he couldn't watch the baby because she wasn't used to him, then she'd have Elfman or Lisanna come over. That would suck. He didn't want someone to think that he could tend to his own kid.

…Though part of him still didn't want anyone to know that he could either. It just went against his whole persona and he wasn't so ready to give that up yet. Not that Haven seemed to care. She was perfectly fine with him sneaking kisses and cuddles in when one was around.

Eventually though it was lunchtime and Laxus had to figure out if he remembered how to make formula.

The baby watched him from her high chair as he went around the kitchen, looking for the powder that went in the mixture. She giggle and babbled the whole time which he was slowly learning to associate less with her being annoying and more with her being safe. If he heard her doing that as opposed to that screaming fit she had before, then he knew she was okay and didn't need anything.

Eventually he got Haven her bottle which he was pleased to find she could more or less hold up all on her own. Mira had mentioned something about some baby food or something, but he couldn't remember what and figured a bottle would be enough for lunch. When Lisanna came by for dinner, she could figure that yucky baby food shit out.

"You're so smart," Laxus complimented the baby as he reached out to pat her on her fuzzy head as she sucked away on her bottle. "Better than that stupid Locke kid, bet you."

Turning his back then, he went to work starting his own lunch. Mira had set him aside a plate in the fridge of leftovers that he just had to heat up, which was nice of her. She was always looking out for him. Sometimes, though, he thought it was less her being nice and more her thinking he was a complete idiot.

After lunch, the baby wanted to play some more, which was fine with Laxus. He just sat her down on her blanket and let her get right back to it. It would keep her distracted while he worked out, anyhow.

It was while he was in the middle of his pushups though that there was a knock at the door. The baby heard it too and looked up at the sound while he only pushed up to his feet and went to answer it. At least someone had some freaking manners. Everyone else seemed to think it was cool just to walk into his house uninvited.

Mostly Strauss siblings, but whatever.

"What?" he grumbled when he opened the door to find Levy standing there. In her arms was her stupid little spawn. She seemed shocked to see him, but then just smiled.

"Hi, Laxus. I didn't know you were back."

Grunt.

Dealing with Gajeel, she knew just how to decipher those and only continued

"I thought Lisanna would be here," she said slowly. "Is she not?"

Grunt.

"Oh. Well, today, Locke was going to come over and play with Haven, but-"

"You want me to watch two kids?" He blinked in surprise.

"N-No. Lisanna and I usually just sit around and talk while they play." Levy shifted the toddler in her arms. Laxus narrowed his eyes before taking a step back.

"I ain't Lisanna, but you can come in if you wanna."

"Well…" Levy seemed hesitant, but then quickly moved to walk into the home. "Maybe just for a minute. Locke really likes to play with Haven."

Walking over to the baby, she sat her own son down next to the girl. Haven seemed indifferent, but the boy was a little over a year older than her. Patting her on the head, Locke toddled over to some of her discarded toys and went right to playing.

Laxus closed the front door, frowning over at Levy who only looked around.

"So Mira isn't here either?" she asked slowly. "They just left you alone?"

"It's my kid too," he grumbled as he took his headphones off, still just glaring at her. Then he remembered that Levy would no doubt relay everything that happened there to Mirajane, no doubt in an already slanted manner. He was going to have to act in a somewhat polite way. Not to mention Gajeel would be briefed on the meeting too, he was certain.

"I-I know," Levy said slowly, reaching up to stroke the back of her neck. "I just didn't think that you, you know, would want to watch her. I figured you'd want to relax your first days back in town. I heard you took care of a really tough enemy."

"The baby ain't much to deal with," Laxus grumbled as he glanced over at his baby. He wasn't so sure about how safe it would be to have an older child around her, but they both seemed to be ignoring one another. "She just sits there."

Levy smiled then, almost in an amused way. "That's what Gajeel used to say about Locke."

He thought about explaining to her how he'd already decided that Haven was better than Locke and would become a better mage than him, but figured there would be time for that later. Besides, he probably wouldn't even have to tell her, if things worked out right. It would just be an obvious fact.

Her kid was speaking then, calling out for her or something. Laxus just narrowed his eyes at the child as Levy went over to tend to him. Crossing his arms, he focused on Haven, who eventually looked over at him and waved her arms. She got so excited though that she kinda fell down.

"Uh-oh," Levy giggled as she turned then from Locke to the little girl. She was still giggling. "Are you okay, Haven? Huh? Did you fall down?"

Talking to the baby sounded so much less cool when someone else did it. When he did it, it actually sounded like a normal thing. Mira or Levy though? It sounded stupid and just down right foolish. Still, he went over to pick the baby up.

"Least you ain't crying again," he grumbled as she put her fingers in her mouth, staring up at him. "Stop that."

Levy grinned. "You know-"

The front door opened then, suddenly, and Lisanna walked in. Narrowing his eyes, Laxus mumbled something about how rude that was, though Lisanna just ignored him and spoke to Levy instead.

"I didn't think you'd really have stayed," Lisanna said as she closed the door behind her. Great. She planned on sticking around. Sighing, Laxus checked his baby out to make sure she was truly okay before laying her on the ground once more, that time on her stomach, so she didn't fall over again. "I thought when you saw that I wasn't here, you'd leave. I took off at the bar as soon as I remembered that you were going to come by though."

"That's okay," Levy assured her. "Locke was so excited to see Haven that I figured I could stay a minute and talk to…Laxus."

He gave them both a snarky look. "Well, don't feel the need next time. Either of you."

"You're so cute," Lisanna told him which only got her another glare. Then she went over to check on Haven, no doubt having not trusted him to do the job in her absence. "Well, since we're both here, Levy, you wanna-"

"No. No way." Laxus crossed his arms then. "You guys can go talk or whatever somewhere else. The Dreyar household ain't some sort of wayward place for losers like you guys. So just-"

"You want some tea?" Lisanna was heading to the kitchen then. "Laxus can watch the kids. We're just in the next room anyhow."

"Alright," Levy said slowly before going to pat her son on the head. Laxus thought about just kicking them out, but figured that wouldn't bode well for him later when Mira got home. Shaking his head then, he went to get back to his workout, putting his music back on.

Stupid women.

Still though, Haven didn't seem to completely hate Gajeel's kid. The dark headed little boy spent most of his time stacking blocks on top of each other, but occasionally, he would reach over and pat Haven on the head or hand her a toy. She clearly didn't have the skills to do much with him, but he didn't seem to mind. There was one annoying thing about him though.

"Does your kid ever shut up?" Laxus growled as he went to stand in the entrance way connecting the kitchen to the living room. "He keeps singing the same damn-"

"Laxus, honestly?" Lisanna frowned over at him from the table as he just stood there, glaring in at them. "He's just singing. Turn your music up louder."

"It annoys me to know that he's-"

"Maybe I should just go, huh?" Levy glanced between them before getting to her feet. "Thanks for the tea, Lisanna. And see you around, Laxus."

After she and her spawn were gone, Laxus thought that that would be the end of it. Instead, Lisanna stood there in the kitchen, arms crossed, giving him an evil stare.

"What?" he grumbled as he turned to go back into the living room and check on Haven.

"You couldn't possibly have been more rude, Laxus."

"Trust me, I could have been," he said. "In fact, call her back in here and I'll show you."

"Laxus-"

"This is my house, Lisanna. And I'm tired of everyone thinking otherwise. So just get out, alright? 'cause guess what? I'm home now. I'm staying home now. You, your brother, Gramps, Levy, all of you are no longer needed. So screw off."

It wasn't until Lisanna was gone that Laxus realized what kind of mistake he had just made. Lisanna would no doubt go back to the guild and tell Mirajane. And even though he had a thousand defenses thought up in his head (it's his place, it's rude of them to barge in, he doesn't like visitors to name a few), he also knew that there's no way Mirajane would ever see it his way.

Ever.

"Well, say goodbye to me, kid," Laxus sighed as he slowly went to lay back down on the floor next to Haven. She was on her stomach too and giggled, reaching out for him. Grabbing one of her little hands, he kissed the palm. "'cause when Mira gets home, I'm dead."

* * *

><p>In preparation for his inevitable demise, Laxus made himself some dinner and picked up around the place. Not to mention fed the baby and bathed her. He even put her to bed in her crib, making sure she was comfortable, before going to get in bed all by himself. He figured if he was asleep and the baby was asleep when Mirajane got home, she wouldn't be able to yell at him.<p>

That was not the case.

He heard her come in around the normal time she got off and, even though sleep had eluded him up to that point, prayed for it to befall him then. It did not. So he just laid there, trying to breathe evenly while keeping his eyes just shut enough to seem as if he was asleep, but not tight enough to make it obvious he was forcing them to be that way. It was a fine balance, after all.

She went to check on the baby first, who had stayed asleep since he first put her down. She even left the room for awhile, to go to the kitchen for a snack, he was pretty sure. When she returned to him, however, it was clear that it didn't matter if he was faking or truly asleep.

She was going to wake him up.

It was a swift blow to the shoulder blades that made him shoot up in bed. He didn't yell though, thankfully, as that would have woken the child. When he turned to glare at her though, Mira just gave him a dark gaze before whispering,

"Living room. Now."

He really did want to argue, as she had just freaking assaulted him, but resisted as he slowly got out of bed to follow. After all, he didn't want to awaken their child. Still, he did glance over at the baby as he walked out of the room, willing her to maybe make a noise and distract Mirajane; she did not.

"Sit," Mira ordered once they were in the living room. He was about ready to begin his defense then, but one look from her shut that down.

He sat down without complaint.

"I know that it's hard for you to understand sometimes, Laxus," she began as she stood in front of him, glaring down at him in the dark. She hadn't even turned a single light on in the house. "But there is a very big part of my life that goes on when you're gone. And in that life, other people are involved."

"Mirajane-"

"No. Don't speak. You-"

"It's not fair! They just-"

"You're gone, Laxus, for over fifty percent of the year. So yes, Lisanna practically lives with me. This is her house too, I'm sure, she thinks. She-"

"But it's fucking not," Laxus growled, clinching his fists then. "It's mine. I-"

"You're not here, Laxus, when-"

"Well I am now!" He shot up then, throwing any attempt to keep the baby calm out the window. He was tired of them acting like because he was following the freaking agreement that they set up beforehand he was a bad guy. He wasn't. "And it's my fucking house. So if you wanna fucking live with your damn sister, Mirajane and her stupid ass friends, go!"

The baby didn't like screaming apparently. Hitting Laxus in the chest, Mira turned to head off and go tend to Haven when she started crying. Snorting, Laxus went instead to the kitchen to find something to drink. His head hurt.

He had just downed a glass of something hard when Mira came into the room, the baby still fussing in her arms.

"What?" he grumbled as she came to hand her to him.

"I can't get her to stop. You did this, Laxus, screaming. You calm her down."

"You can't calm her? Then what the hell do you think I will be able to do?" He took her still though before going to sit down at the table. Mira frowned at the cup and liquor bottle he'd left out on the counter, but didn't speak on them.

When she turned her back for something though, Laxus leaned down and nuzzled the top of Haven's head. She kept whining, but did look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled before waving the finger that wasn't helping hold her to him in her face. "Huh?"

He couldn't help it then as a smile started to spread across his face when the baby reached out to grab one finger before sticking it in her mouth to suck on. Mira, seeing the look on his face, frowned.

"What?" she questioned softly, keeping her voice down then as, at least with his finger in her mouth, the baby was quiet. "Or are you just glad she's quiet?"

He only leaned down to kiss the baby's head, not caring if she saw or not. He had never ever seen the baby suck on anyone else's fingers. Hold them, maybe, but his were the only ones she put in her mouth as far as he knew.

"You do remember," he whispered against her hair as he kissed her head against.

"Have you washed your hands recently?" Mira began, frowning at him. "Laxus-"

"Shut up, Mira." He didn't even look up at her or take the time to put any fight in his voice. "Just give me this, alright?"

She watched him for a minute before shaking her head and walking off. He knew in the morning that they'd have to finish their fight and he'd have to concede that he was wrong, but it didn't matter. Mira wasn't top dog anymore and she was just going to have to get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me

Chapter 5

Mirajane wouldn't talk to him. She refused to. So for two straight days, the house was in practical silence. She left him with the baby, fine, and didn't make Lisanna or Elfman come over, alright, but he didn't particularly like not having her cling to him. It was only when they were fighting, it seemed, that he realized how much it meant to him to have her constantly trying to snuggle him or kiss him or just downright annoy him to death with questions and endless chatter.

He just wanted her to love him again.

But she didn't. Or rather she refused to show it. And on the third morning when he was having to make his own breakfast while she tended to the baby quietly, he decided that he had had enough.

"Mira," he said slowly as he slid his burnt egg out of the skillet and into the garbage. "Babe, I need a real breakfast. Are you just gonna let me sit here, burning eggs? That's the forth one. We only have two left. Can you please scramble them up for me?"

"Oh, Haven," she went on, ignoring him as she fed the baby some mashed peas. "Are you still hungry? Huh? You-"

"Mirajane, don't make me-"

"There you go." Mira lifted the baby up then before going to grab a napkin to wipe the baby's face off. She'd gotten a little messy. "You-"

"Mira, I'm sorry, okay? I was an ass. I'm always an ass. And if you want me to apologize to Levy or Lisanna…well…I can't do that. But I will let them in the house if that's the problem. I just want you to be happy with me again. Please be happy with me again."

"Come on, Haven. You need-"

"Mira!" He threw the skillet in the sink then, it hissing as it sank into cold water. "Make me some fucking food. Now. I don't give a damn if your feelings are hurt your not. You're going to-"

"If I had left that night, Laxus, you'd be in the same boat. Now. So deal with-"

"You weren't going to leave and I wasn't going to let you. You're my freaking wife and sometimes I get upset with you. So what? Now come make me-"

"You're going to apologize to Lisanna, Laxus. And-"

"Fine. Fine! I will. Now will you-"

His yelling was upsetting his baby though and she was beginning to whine. Mira turned away from him, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"She's never going to truly like you if all you ever do is scream."

He let out a slow breath, trying to regulate his breathing once more. Then, looking off, he said, "If you invite Lisanna over, I'll apologize. And…I'm sorry to you too. I, uh, well…I love you, Mirajane. You know that."

It wasn't that simple. It didn't fix things fully, but he never thought it did. Mira was still annoyed with him, even as she went into work. She told him though that Lisanna would be around some time during the day so that they could make up on their own accord.

Haven cried a little when Mira left them, but it was easy enough to get her distracted. He just ran some electricity through his arm and there went her tears. Even though Mirajane told him to stop doing that, he couldn't help it. It just excited the baby so much. That and playing with her toys. She seemed to like that a lot.

Eventually though, he got bored. Extremely bored. And the baby seemed to be too. So, lifting her up into his arms, he headed to the extra room that at once housed all his workout equipment. At that time though, it wasn't painted soft green and didn't have all these cute stuffed animals strewn around. Bouncing her slightly in his arms, he went to set her down on the rug in the center of the room after flipping on the light.

"Here you go. Sit tight for a moment, huh?" He gave her a few toys that were around the room before heading out of it and back into his own bedroom. He didn't like leaving her alone, but knew it would only be for a moment.

He was careful with the crib, trying hard not to run it into any walls or anything. Because if he scratched the paint on one of the walls or put it a hole in it, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Here you are, kid." Laxus sat the crib exactly where he and Mirajane had discussed it belonging before. "This is now officially your room."

Haven made a noise, giggling when he took a step back to admire his work.

"Of course," he went on as he turned to look down at her. "You can still sleep in bed with me for the most part. When your mother isn't around. But nights? When I wanna be alone? You're gonna sleep in here, like a good little kid. Alright? Having your own room will be great. I promise."

When he went to sit down next to her, he immediately moved to kiss her head.

"Your mother told me something about reading to you, but I ain't much for that." He moved to stretch out on his side next to her, making sure not to lay on any hard toys. "So what if I tell you a story instead?"

So he laid there for at least an hour, watering down some of his most heroic tales (in his mind, everything he did was heroic. Even that time he had the chicks turned to stone. If you heard the way he told it, Gramps was the bad guy, keeping the guild away from him and all.)

He knew, of course, that Haven didn't really understand him, but he tried to keep his voice upbeat like Mirajane did when she was talking to the kid, thinking that that would at the very least keep her entertained.

It seemed to. At one point, she fell over, as she seemed to do after a long while of sitting on her butt, but that was okay because Laxus just scooped her up and laid her on his chest before continuing the tale of how he became a S-Class wizard. That one was a particularly interesting one.

And the great thing was, it didn't matter how many times he told the stories. Haven would be just as interested as she was in that moment. And boy, if there wasn't something that Laxus liked more than talking about himself to an fascinated party. Though he wouldn't exactly say she was enthralled with the story, she didn't interrupt much, except once when she spit up a little, but that was okay. Laxus just got up and changed his shirt before cleaning her up. Then he took her to his bedroom where they laid out in the bed and he was able to get back to the story.

Laxus didn't intend it to, but eventually his winded tales did put the kid to sleep. Which was fine. It was about her naptime anyhow. He had wanted to get some lunch first, but a nap was good.

"I'm boring you, huh, kid?" He leaned down to kiss her head. "Well, you don't worry. Next time I tell it, I'll include even more details that just make the story pop!"

* * *

><p>When Laxus awoke, it was to a horrible realization.<p>

His baby was gone!

Now, the first thing he did was panic. That lasted half a second. Then the anger set in. Another second. Then the scent hit him.

Lisanna was there.

He found her in the kitchen, feeding the baby, though he could already tell that she had cleaned as well. When he came into the room, he was expecting her to great him with something along the lines of, "Big brother Laxus!" …but she didn't. It appeared as if she was giving him the silent treatment as well.

Sigh.

"Lisanna." She was bent over the highchair, spooning the baby up some sort of mashed vegetable and hardly glanced over her shoulder. He sighed slightly. "Look, kid, Mirajane said-"

"Don't give me any bull, Laxus, about how you have to pretend to apologize to me for Mira's sake, because I don't want to hear it. Okay?" She shook her head. "I'll tell Mira that we spoke, but just leave me alone from now on, alright? You're just a big jerk and I don't want-"

"Would you just let me fucking apologize? What is it with you two, always deciding what I'm going to say? Am I that much of a broke record?" He clinched his fists in anger. "I was going to say that Mira said that I made you cry. That you were really hurt when I kicked you out and that you thought that I really was upset with you. But I wasn't, alright? Sometimes…sometimes I just have to be rude, alright? It's just my thing. And if I let it stop being my thing, then I'm just going to be become that guy that married to Mirajane and has a kid. I don't want that to be me. I want to be who I always have been. So to do that, sometimes I make Mira upset or you upset or even Gajeel's stupid woman upset because that's just the way it is! I'm a mean asshole and I want it to stay that way!

"But…but you're my baby sister too. And I'm not going to just pretend like what I did was okay. If you really were crying and you took it seriously, then I'm sorry, okay? You know that you're right behind Mira and Haven on my list of people I look out for. In fact, you three are practically the only ones. I thought…I thought that you knew the other day that it was just one of our normal arguments. You come over here, act like I'm so amazing and that I'm your brother, I get mad and yell at you. I say that I only put up with you for Mira. You laugh. Then you get angry. Then we fight. And you leave, but you always come back. Because you're…you're my friend, Lisanna. And I don't…"

"Laxus." She turned from the baby then, who was whining slightly from his outburst. She looked like she was about to cry, but Laxus only turned his nose up and looked off.

"Don't be a baby about it, Lisanna. I was only trying to say-"

"That you love me?"

"Ew. Gross. Stop being weird." He shoved her away when she tried to hug him. "Now finish feeding my baby. I need to start working out. Oh, and Mira won't feed me anymore. So make me some damn food while you're at it!"

And with that, Laxus walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room. The second he knew Lisanna couldn't see him, he scratched at his eye. You know, 'cause there was something in the air or whatever.

A solid workout balanced his hormones (which he didn't have other than testosterone…or at least that's what he always said) nicely. He even went for a nice hour long run after he knew that Lisanna had the baby. Having her around wasn't always a pain.

He finished it at the guildhall, where he figured he'd go in and cool off. Not to mention he really, really wanted to see Mirajane.

She was there, of course she was, working the bar like it was nothing. When she saw him, she didn't bounce up and down or rush to greet him, but she didn't scurry off either.

"Something you want, Laxus?"

"To talk to my wife would be great," he grumbled as he took a seat that bar. Mira swatted at his arm.

"Get up. You're all sweaty."

"And? This seat ain't that expensive. It's not like I'm sitting on the couch at home or nothing."

"And where is Haven?"

"With Lisanna. Chill."

"Chill?" She raised her eyes brows. "Me chill? When you're the one that complained forever and a day that you wanted to be the one to babysit and then-"

"Lisanna and I made up, alright?" He cracked is shoulders. "Now bourbon would be nice, babe."

"No, Laxus. Go home."

"What?"

She gave him a look as someone called her name down the bar. "You wanted to watch the baby, go watch her. Besides, I need Lisanna back here. So go. And no drinking when you're watching Haven. I didn't think that needed to be said, but-"

"Alright, alright." Grumbling, he got up from the stool. "See you at home then, I guess."

He ran back there, forcing himself to stop thinking about Mira and her attitude towards him. You'd think that he did something major. All he did was kick her sister out of the house. A sister that he's already made up with!

Lisanna had his lunch ready when he got back. Haven had already eaten and was playing on the floor with her aunt.

"You're soaked with sweat, Laxus," Lisanna said as he came through the front door. "You should probably go grab a shower."

Grunt. She was right though. He felt super sticky and headed off to go do just that. When he got back, Lisanna was talking to the baby who was babbling back, but he only rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Mira wants you back at the guild," Laxus called out to Lisanna as he sat down at the table to eat. "Bring the baby in here and you can go. I've got her now."

When Lisanna dropped his daughter in his lap, he thought that her leaving would be without an event. Then, after Lisanna was through the backdoor, he found that Haven liked her better than him too.

"Stop crying, kid," he grumbled as he dropped his fork and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You should be happy to be alone with me. I take good care of you, huh?"

When that didn't work, he shot off some lightening, but even that didn't work. Huh. She was really upset.

"You wanna hold my finger?" He waved his hand in front of her. "Huh?"

No. She was wiggling so much that he was afraid she'd fall out of his lap. Sighing, he gathered her up his hands before moving to hold her over his head.

"Look at me, kid. I'm happy, huh?" He tried to make a funny face at her, but she was still whining. "What do I gotta do?"

As it turned out, nothing. While he was holding her above his head, she suddenly opened her eyes and stared down at his. And just like that, she stopped, blinking down at him. Then, reaching out with one of her little hands, she moved to stroke his scarred eye.

"Forgot you liked that," he sighed as she giggled. "Silly baby. I think you and Mira are the only ones that don't think it's ugly. But if you want scars, I have more."

When he sat her back in his lap, she took to just leaning against him, still rather giggly.

"See now? We're going to have some great times together, kid, if you would just stop whining every single time one of the women leave. I'll be with you practically everyday now." He had never thought of that and frowned slightly. Everyday…with the baby… There went his final bit of freedom. Sighing, he leaned down to kiss her head, making her tilt her head back and stare at him. "It's okay, I guess. You're worth it."

* * *

><p>It was later than usual when Mirajane got home. She expected Laxus and Haven to both be in bed, which would be great, because then she could just join them and finally get some rest.<p>

Instead, the kitchen light was on when she showed up and she could hear Laxus in there, talking.

"-sleepy yet? Huh? Or are you still hungry? You're so cute. Little Haven. If you hurry up though, we can go to bed. Huh?"

Going over to the kitchen doorway, Mira was surprised to find Laxus standing in there, the baby in his arms, while he gave her a bottle. His back was to her, but she knew that he had heard her enter. He probably smelled her, anyhow.

"Careful not to overfeed her," Mira whispered softly as she came further into the room. "And I thought that I had her broken off this. Eating so late."

"It was the only thing to get her quiet," Laxus said as his wife came to stand next to him. "If she's hungry, she's hungry, I guess."

"I wasn't saying I don't want you to feed her when she's hungry. I was just-"

"Go to bed, Mira." He turned away from her. "I'm taking care of her. Not you."

"Laxus-"

"You were rude to me at the guild today for no reason. I had already made up with Lisanna and-"

"I know now. She came and told me all the things you-"

"What difference does it make?" The baby was done with her bottle then and he took it gently from her. "Go to bed. You-"

"Here." Mira moved to take Haven from him and, as he didn't want to hurt the baby, he let her have her. "I'm going to go put her down, huh?"

"Whatever," he grunted, turning to rinse out the bottle.

It wasn't until Mirajane was gone that he remembered something. And a moment later, Mira found out that something.

"Laxus, where's the crib?"

Great. Just great.

"In her room," he called back as he turned off the sink and headed in there. "We-"

"Laxus-"

"Mirajane, I told you that I would do this. She likes it in there. She was sleeping in there before you got home."

"I don't-"

"It was the plan from the start. She can't sleep in our room forever."

It took some prodding, but eventually Mira did leave the baby in her bedroom, though she clearly wasn't too thrilled with the idea. And Haven had a fit not soon after they were gone, but Laxus went in there and calmed her down enough to get her to fall asleep.

"I don't like this," Mira complained to Laxus when they were finally both laying in their bed. "At all."

"Mirajane-"

"What if she needs us? Huh? What if-"

"Babe, nothing gets into my house without me knowing," he told her, tapping his nose before his ears. "Nothing can get our baby. I won't let it."

"I just-"

"It had to happen eventually, Mirajane. You know that."

"But-"

"If it doesn't work out or still makes you uncomfortable in a few days, we'll move her back in here, huh?" He rolled onto his stomach with a slight groan. "Now go to sleep. You've got work tomorrow."

"I always have work," she mumbled, rolling away from him. "And when she starts crying, it's your job to go get her, since you're the one that moved her so far away."

"That's fine." He shut his eyes. It would only help the baby like him better anyhow. "That's perfectly fine."

Mira was restless the whole night. And any time the baby so much as let out a whine, she'd go tend to her before Laxus could even get up.

Not that he was shocked. He knew that Mira was a little overbearing when it came to their child and had been expecting her to act in such a way. He figured she was going to have to do more adjusting to the new arrangement than poor Haven.

Around five in the morning, Mirajane finally fell asleep, which kinda sucked for her, because he knew that she had to be up in thirty minutes. So in the hope of letting her sleep a little while longer, he got up and tended to the baby before she could begin crying. Mira usually woke her up around five thirty to feed her before putting her back to bed with Laxus when she had a morning shift, so he figured he could get that done.

He was in the kitchen, preparing the bottle, when Mira came into the room. She called out his name softly, but he only sighed.

"You were supposed to stay in bed, Mirajane," he told her as she came to take Haven. "I was trying to help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," she told him as she snuggled Haven. "I have to spend some time with Haven before I go to work."

"So you'll be off early tonight, huh?"

"If things go right." She yawned slightly, turning away from him. "I might-"

"Mira, you need to sleep more," he said with a frown. "You know that you do."

"I have work, Laxus. I-"

"You know as well as I do that Gramps would give you as much time off as you asked for. It's not there's no one to do your job either. You just-"

"I have to work. I-"

"Baby, I'm just worried about you, alright?"

"Well, don't be. And stop making the formula. I'll just feed her."

And with that, Mira walked away, leaving him alone. Sigh. Maybe they were still fighting.

He tried really hard to get Mira to take off, but she wouldn't. So, promptly before sunrise, she left the house, leaving him alone with Haven.

She was sleeping though, and didn't know that Mira was gone. All snuggled up with her father in the bed, she hopefully would wake up and not even think about Mira. That's what Laxus was hoping for, honestly.

When she did wake up again, she was whiny, but that was just because she needed her diaper changed. Which, he would like to point out, he was pretty dang good at by that point. Not that it still wasn't disgusting, because it was, but he did it without complaint. She was his little baby, after all.

"I gotta make my own breakfast then, eh?" Laxus complained when, after setting the baby in her playpen, he went into the kitchen. "Well, eggs are off the list, so I guess it's sandwiches for breakfast and lunch."

He thought about Mirajane the whole day. Even when he was playing with the baby, his mind kept drifting there. In fact, when he laid on his back to tell the kid some stories, he somehow got on the story of how he first met Mirajane, back when they were kids, and how she used to be a lot different than she was now. Then there was the whole story about how he asked her out (he really watered that one down, leaving out how it was after they had drunkenly hooked up a few nights before). So all in all, all the baby got to hear about that day was her mother, but that was okay. It was just the fact that he was talking to her that mattered.

She was really great in that way.

"I mean," he was going on at one point as he laid on his stomach, watching her play with her toys. "I'm practically a freaking god to most women. That's what Mira doesn't get. I could have anyone. But I chose her. Still though, she acted all high and mighty towards me for the first year we dated, as if it was my fault when I broke dates or took off on jobs without saying goodbye. Eventually though, I learned to just put up with her. She's very needy, after all."

The baby reached out for him and he shifted to lay on his back once more, resting her atop his chest.

"I gave up a lot to be with her. Not that I'll say much, but I will admit, Haven, that I used to spend time with a lot off women. Every night I wasn't working, I never went home alone. I cut ties with all of that, for Mira. And I know that she's not too bad looking either, but come on. I'm the best thing that ever happened to her." Then he paused and tilted his head to look down at his baby. She was bunching her little fists up with his shirt gathered inside, before releasing it. She always found such simple things fun. "You're the best thing now, of course, but back then we never thought we'd have you. Or at least I didn't. I think this was Mira's master plan from the start."

The baby was giggling against then as he stroked a hand gently down her back. She was so loud. Not that he was expecting much different, given who her mother was.

He felt like he talked for a long time. Eventually the baby was ready for lunch, which was great, because he knew it was naptime right after and he was getting kinda tired himself. Mira had kept him up the whole night, tossing and turning. He just hoped that she was doing okay at work. At least she'd get off early…hopefully.

* * *

><p>"That smells really good."<p>

Laxus grinned at Mira as she came into the room. "Yeah, well, as long as it's not eggs, I'm pretty good at cooking."

"I wouldn't go that far," she said as she went to check on the baby, who was sitting in her highchair, drinking from a bottle. "Look at you, Haven. You're such a big girl now."

"I thought you were bragging on me over here?" Laxus grumbled causing Mira to giggle slightly before going to stand at his side. "How was work?"

"It was work." She leaned against him, watching as he stirred something in the skillet. "How was Haven?"

"Fine." Glancing down at her, he said, "Are we okay?"

"Mmmm," she sighed, as if thinking. "I guess so."

"Good." He went back to the skillet. "I really am, you know, sorry that we fought or whatever. I love you, Mira."

Giggling softly then, she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before taking a step back. "I'm going to go bathe Haven and put her to bed. Okay?"

"I can-"

"Really, Laxus, I want to. I feel like I never get any time with her."

He only nodded. After all, he knew that feeling well.

It wasn't until they were both seated at the kitchen table some time later that Laxus got a good look at Mira. He frowned at the sight of her bloodshot eyes and the way she kept yawning.

"You should go to bed, babe," he said simply as he kept eating. "You look tired."

"Laxus, please. We've gone with less sleep before when-"

"When we had to," he said. "When the world was, like, in jeopardy or something. But it's not. You-"

'I have to do laundry, these dishes, the-"

"Babe, I'm not helpless, alright? I'll get all of this taken care of. Promise."

"Laxus-"

"I was home all day. I should have done the laundry already. I'm sorry. I just-"

"You never do," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but…well…I just want you to be able to go to bed's all. Don't get used to this," he warned then, taking back his gruff tone. "Making dinner, cleaning up. I ain't some woman or something. I'm just trying to help you sleep better. And if you want Haven back in our room, fine. I-"

"I think," Mira said slowly. "I think that maybe she's better off on her own. I was talking to Levy and-"

"And you just lost me." He made a face at her. "You know that I don't-"

"I'm just saying that you're right, okay? We can leave her in her own room."

He stared at her for a moment before grinning. "I think she likes it in there anyhow. Unless you want to let her sleep in bed with us, of course. That would be-"

"Why do you like that so much?" Mira asked him then, her tone genuine. "I mean, I never thought that you would."

"I dunno," he said with a shrug, now slightly embarrassed. Glancing down at his plate, he said slowly, "I guess I just…like her being close. And she likes it too, I think, being so close to me. It just makes me feel better, I guess, about being gone all the time."

Mira made a noise then, as if sighing. "Well, you're home now. For awhile, right?"

"Hope so."

"And the older she gets, Laxus, the less of a challenge it'll be for her to remember you," Mirajane assured him. "She just will. And besides, I could always help in that department."

"What do you mean?"

She winked at him. "I could always just transform into you, you know, and-"

"No thanks," he said quickly.

"Hmmm?"

"That'd be, you know, really weird. And I think our kids gonna have a weird enough upbringing."

'Weird? How are you and me weird?"

He blinked. Then he sighed. "If you haven't noticed yet, Mira, then I don't think it's worth pointing out to you."

It was late when Laxus finally made it to bed that night. Mira was already in there, sleeping, when he slid in next to her. She was curled away from him, but that was alright. He only reached over to rest a hand on her side, stroking gently before shifting onto his other side, giving her his back as well. As long as she was sleeping, he didn't care.

After all, even though he rarely said it aloud, Mira was the only thing that had been important to him for the longest time. And even though Haven was now topping the list, it didn't mean that he didn't still needed to take care of Mirajane.

At around three that morning, the baby started crying. Mira beat him in getting up, yawning as she headed out of the room. After a few minutes, she came back with the baby in her arms.

"Something wrong?" he mumbled sleepily as she came to get into bed, laying Haven down between them. "Mira?"

"Just needed her diaper changed. She wanted to see you too though."

"How could you tell?"

She only shrugged as the baby made a noise when Laxus lifted her into his arms. "Just could."

"Well," Laxus said slowly as he moved to lay on his back, resting Haven on his chest. "I am her favorite person."

"You are?"

"I am."

"And what qualifies you for that?"

"Who's my competition, Mirajane? You? Lisanna? Elfman? Gramps? Please. I blow all of you out of the water." He stroked the back of the baby's head, sighing slightly. "She likes me more than any of you."

"Explains why she cries constantly when she's left with you."

"Tears of joy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mira giggled. "You're a good daddy."

He laid there for a minute before letting out a slow sigh and tilting his head down to kiss the baby's head. "Hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so the five chapter ending didn't work out, which means it's getting extended to at least the tenth chapter. That's alright though, 'cause I'm actually liking writing this story. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Remember Me

Chapter 6

For her first day of being an official eight month old, Haven decided she was going to be a complete and utter brat the whole day.

She cried from the moment she woke up that morning, she threw her toys, she even refused to eat. And Mira, who only had to put up with her in the morning, thought it was completely hilarious. Laxus, who had to deal with it the entire day, was not nearly as amused.

"Haven," he growled as she knocked over her bowl of peas. "You're gonna eat, kid. So knock it off."

"Laxus," Mira complained as she walked out of the kitchen, still finishing getting ready for the day. "She's not old enough to know that's bad. You know that she likes knocking things over."

"Oh yeah? 'cause I think she's doing this just to piss me off."

"Babies don't have that kind of capacity."

"A fucking demon does," he said softly after Mira was too far away to hear, going to stare down at his baby. She was whining again, wanting out of her highchair. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "Look, devil child, you're gonna eat. And then? Then we're gonna play. And at some point, your stupid uncle's gonna come over with Ever and they're gonna watch you for me while I go out. So you better spend these few hours with me wisely, 'cause it's on borrowed time."

Then he gently patted the baby on the head before getting to work cleaning up those peas. He was starting to get a little peeved with her to be honest. He knew that really, she wasn't trying to get under his skin, that she was only a baby, but she was bothering him.

"Okay, so Elfman and Ever will be here around five, Laxus, so you can go out," Mira began as she came back into the room. The baby was drinking her bottle then, but that was it. Fine with Laxus. She could starve for all he cared.

…Not really, of course, but he was a little annoyed.

Grunt.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" She was all bouncy and stuff, clearly excited for the day. She was giving him a headache. "Are you gonna come to the guild and see me? Because that could be-"

Grunt.

"Well, I mean, I don't care if you don't," she said slowly as she went to run her hands through his hair as he was on his knees, still scrubbing up those peas. He frowned at that and looked up at her. "I mean, you never get to do anything alone."

"Don't be late, Mira," he grumbled, going back to what he was doing. "You- Hey!"

The baby had pushed her bottle off the highchair then where it landed perfectly on Laxus' head. Rubbing at it, he glared up at Haven while Mira only giggled.

"This isn't funny, Mirajane. She's being mean to me for no reason."

"Well," she said slowly as she bent down to pick up the bottle. "The two of you do spend most every day together. Maybe it'll be good for you to get out of the house. I'm sure she's as frustrated with you as you are her."

"Little brat," he grumbled. "You're gonna be sorry when I start working again, kid, and you get stuck with Elfman and Lisanna all the time. Wish that you treated me better."

After Mirajane left, Laxus found that the baby still didn't want her toys. When she had woken up that morning, he had tried to let her play with some, but she only whined and knocked them around, apparently as bored with the house as he was. The response was the same then and Laxus figured he was going to have to find something else for her to do.

"Alright, kid," he grumbled after putting his shoes on and gathering her into his arms. "We can go play outside, I guess, for a little. But no eating things. Like bugs and shit. 'cause you might get sick and die. Then Mira would yell at me. And I don't want that."

The kid seemed to rather like rolling around in the grass in their front yard. Laxus just made sure that there were no ants or something that she might roll into before leaving her to it. At least it had calmed her down some.

Even though it was not even midday yet, the temperatures were rising. It was summer by that point and he had no doubt that it would be a hot one. Compared to the winter though, he welcomed it. It would honestly be the prefect time to be out doing little jobs, but he had said that he wasn't going anywhere until the baby was a year old and he was trying his hardest to stay by that.

He was sitting with the baby, watching her do her best to crawl around on the grass and listening to her babble, when a very flushed Lisanna showed up. He saw her coming as well as had smelled her, but still only watched her walk down the sidewalk and up the path.

"Laxus," she greeted though she still seemed rather shocked to see him. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Playing," he said, nodding down at the baby. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a date tonight and Mira told me I could go through her jewelry to-"

"You have a what?" He frowned, standing then before lifting the baby in his arms. Haven protested to the highest degree, but it did no good as Laxus turned to head up the walk and to the house.

"A date, Laxus."

"With who?"

"No one you would know." She followed him in, moving to take the whiny baby from him. The change of people did nothing for Haven who continued to complain. "I met him at the market."

Grunt. "Well, Mira's shit's on the dresser in the bedroom."

Still though, he followed her in there, still clearly bothered by something. After him standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching her for a minute or two, Lisanna asked him what was up.

"You don't think I'm gong to steal something, do you, Laxus?" she asked with a smile as Haven, who was still in her arms, finally gave in and just laid against her aunt's shoulder.

"No," he said slowly, still just staring at her. "I'm just…shocked."

"Shocked?"

Grunt. "You've never dated before."

That made her pause before glancing at him. "What are you then? Jealous? Or protective?"

"Neither," he grumbled, turning to walk off then. "Just curious."

"Mmmhmm."

Now annoyed with her too, he headed off to the bathroom. When he got out, Lisanna had moved onto Mira's closet.

"So what? You don't have nothing nice to wear?"

"Nothing like Mira does," Lisanna admitted as he came over to take his daughter from her. Then he went and sat down on the bed, putting Haven next to him, still staring over at Lisanna. "She buys more dresses than I do. And I want to wear something nice tonight. You know, impress him."

Laxus grunted, moving to lay down then. Haven was trying to crawl away, but he only reached out to grab her and pull her up onto his chest. Little demon.

"Fool him, you mean?"

"Oh hush, Laxus. You sound like you don't want me to go out on this date and you don't even know anything about this guy."

Grunt.

"I think it's cute that you're such a protective brother."

"I'm not your brother," he grumbled as Haven let out one last whine before just laying against his chest and giving in. They were having a very trying day. He couldn't wait to finally get away from her later.

"You're so cute."

"Lisanna-"

"Mira's boobs are so freaking huge," the woman was complaining then as she pulled a dress out. Holding it against herself, she frowned. "I could never fill this out."

Glancing over at her, Laxus snorted. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe I can borrow something of Lucy's," Lisanna sighed as she put the dress back. "I know that Erza has a thousand things, but her boobs are bigger than Mira's, I think."

Snort. "Yeah, right."

"Or maybe I should just go in something of mine? Ugh. I don't know."

"Well, leave quietly. Resting over here."

Lisanna gave him a look. Then, giggling into her palm, she turned to leave. "You know, Laxus, you're so lazy now that you probably couldn't do a regular job, much less a S-Class-"

"What are you talking about? I ain't lazy."

"Mmmm."

"I'm not." He sat up some then, shifting Haven to his lap. "I'm fucking not."

"Lang-"

"I'm more than an S-Class wizard. I'm the fucking strongest wizard that ever lived. So-"

"You're so touchy, bro."

"I'm not your-"

"So did I need to stay and make you lunch or-"

"No," he grumbled. "Haven doesn't need to spend this much time around Strausses. Get out."

"Just admit that you're worried about this guy."

He would feel better if he knew the man, but no, he wasn't worried. Why would he be? It wasn't like Lisanna was a kid. She was just…kidlike. And naïve. And never seemed to make good decisions for herself. And it was very easy to treat her like a baby. Because she practically was one. And he was with Elfman and Mira for the most part on the protective scale. Because she just needed them. Since she was the baby. And babies need someone to double check their plans. And…and…

"Hey," he called out then before he heard her leave the house. "Stay and make me lunch in two hours. You're not busy until then, are you?"

She took a moment to respond, but when she did, she was sticking her head into the bedroom and staring at him. "No, but-"

"Good." Then he shifted to lay down once more though Haven only whined a little. "You can clean until then."

"You're so cute, big brother L-"

"I'm not your damn brother!"

* * *

><p>During lunch Laxus found out that the man's name was Arik, he had a cat, and he was taking her out to dinner. They had met when she was buying apples and he was not a wizard.<p>

"You can't be serious," Laxus grumbled. "A civilian?"

"What would you have preferred, Laxus? I date someone at the guild?"

Grunt. He'd rather she didn't date. Mainly because if things ever went right with a guy, then Mira would have him over in their house constantly and Laxus would have to pretend that he liked him.

He knew flat out that he would never like any guy Lisanna brought home. Hell, he didn't even like Elfman!

"Besides," Lisanna said as she looked up from her plate of food and at him. "Who at the guild would I date that would make you happy?"

Good point. More ammunition for her never to date. Ever.

After Lisanna left, it was still Haven's naptime, so Laxus went ahead and grabbed a shower. He'd be going out in a few hours anyhow. Plus, Haven had been rather snotty all day, rubbing her nose against his chest and stuff. She was a disgusting little demon, his baby was.

Haven was no better after her nap than she was before. She was still cranky and honestly, Laxus was more than ready for Elfman and Ever to show up.

"Kid," he complained as he laid on the couch with her cuddled to his chest. "You have got to stop whining. Please. What do I have to do? Huh?"

Eventually she gave out and fell asleep against him. With a sigh, he only kissed the top of her head. It would be a long few hours.

And it was. When Elfman finally showed up, Laxus had never been more happy to see the 'manly' idiot. After explaining how cranky Haven had been, Laxus handed her off to Evergreen who quickly shifted her to Elfman's arms.

"What's wrong, little one? Or did you just miss me?"

Laxus didn't stick around to find out. He took off almost immediately. And as he wasn't a completely heartless guy, he stopped by the guild quickly to see Mirajane (and to find Bickslow and Freed), before taking off to spend the night drinking and watching Freed get uncomfortable around the women that Bickslow would attempt to pick up.

It was the most fun he could have anymore.

As much crap as he had given Lisanna about dating a normal citizen, he had to admit, they were the easiest to entertain. Or at least the women were. Shoot off a few bolts of lightening and they're all over you.

…Not that that was any good to him anymore. He mostly just sat around, drinking, while Bickslow creeped out any women he might have gotten with his 'babies'.

"I thought women were supposed to love children," he grumbled to Laxus and Freed at one point as he slouched in his seat, his babies hovering over him in a comforting manner.

"How many times I gotta tell you, numb nuts, women love human children. Not your creepy toys," Laxus grumbled as he slung back some more beer. Then, glancing around the bar they were in, he said, "Tell you what. If you promise not to fuck it up with your little…babies, I'll get you a woman right here, right now."

"How?" Freed, who had been relieved when Bickslow, once again, scared off the woman, put his head down again.

"Here." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Then he produce a tiny photo of Haven. Handing it off to Bickslow, he said, "I want this back at the end of the night. Next time you talk about your 'babies', make it singular. Say her mother died or some shit. Left you. Whatever. Then you'll have your choice of women."

"And please, pick them up else where," Freed pleaded, the overly shy man glancing around before sighing. "Not a decently dressed woman around. And Laxus, you carry that around with you?"

"Of course," he grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, mug in hand. "Replaced the backup rubber."

Freed only sighed. "To think the changes that have been made in only a few years."

Snort. "You kidding? I still fuck the hottest woman in Fiore, don't I? A woman that cooks, cleans, and wants to have my kids while I take off whenever the fuck I want? So what? I don't have women crawling on me anymore? If I wanted that, I would have that. Trust me, Mira wouldn't be that hard to fool. But I don't. So shut the fuck up about it."

"A-Ah, yes, Laxus." Freed bowed his head. "Of course, Laxus."

With a grunt he looked down at his beer. Maybe he had had too much to drink.

When he got home that night, it was rather late. Still, all the lights were on in the house, which immediately had him suspicious. He could smell Mirajane and Haven before he opened the door, but he knew Elfman was still there too. That was more from the fact that he could hear the grown man crying though.

"I'm so sorry, sis," he was blubbering when Laxus walked in. "It's all my fault! I-I should have known. I-"

"Now, now, Elfman, calm down." Mirajane was standing in front of him as he sat on the couch, his head buried in his hands. Evergreen was standing next to Mirajane and for possibly the first time ever, actually snuggling a whining Haven. "Babies have very weak immune systems. They-"

"But-"

"What the heck's going on?" Laxus slammed the door behind him, his eyes falling easily to his baby who was still crying. "What-"

"I'm so sorry, Laxus!" Elfman sobbed as he pressed the palm of his hands deeper into his eye sockets. "I should have taken better care-"

"Elf, I think she was sick before we got here, dear," Evergreen said as she gently stroked the baby's back. She had the child over her shoulder and Laxus could see Haven's red face. "Now stop crying. Honestly, is this how a man would act?"

Elfman sniffled. "I only-"

"What's wrong?" Laxus turned his attention to Mirajane who only gave him a soft smile.

"Nothing, Laxus. And you reek of whiskey and beer. Go lay down."

"What-"

"She has a cold is all, we think," Evergreen said as she moved to hand the baby off to Mirajane. Then, turning to Elfman, she tugged on one of his arms until he stood. "And now that you're home, we're leaving. If that's okay with you, Mirajane."

"That's fine." She kissed Haven's head. "Really. Babies get sick a lot, Elfman. And in the morning, I'll take her to see Porly-"

"Is she dying?" Laxus wasn't very clear headed then and went to go take the baby from his wife. She only turned away, not allowing him to. "Mira-"

"No, Laxus. She's not dying. Now go to bed."

"But-"

"Laxus-"

"Give me my fucking baby, Mira! Now."

"Hey." Suddenly, just like that, all of Elfman's tears were gone. Going over to Laxus, he literally shoved him back. "I don't care how drunk you are. You're not going to-"

"Enough, boys," Mira sighed as Ever went to grab Elfman. Laxus, though, was not one to be shown up. Especially not in front of his wife and kid. Especially with all the liquid courage in him. Bucking up, he righted himself before marching back over to Elfman.

"You little-"

"I said _enough_," Mira growled, her voice reaching a different octave that made everyone else in the room freeze. Except for Haven, who was still whining loudly. After pressing a kiss to Haven's head, she said, "Goodnight, Elfman. And thank you, Evergreen. You can both go now."

"No way, Mira. Not if he-"

"Come on, Elf," Ever sighed, tugging on him. "Laxus is just drunk. He's not-"

"Mira has enough to deal with," Elfman grumbled.

"That's right. And you don't want to be added to that."

Laxus glared at the other man the whole time he was leaving, though he didn't say anything. Once he and Ever were gone though, Laxus tried to tell Mira something, but she shut that down.

"She has a cold, Laxus. Babies get those a lot. Their immune systems are horrible." Glancing at him, she said, "If you want to help, go lay down. When I'm home, the last thing I want to smell more of is a bar. When I get her calmed down, I'll let you hold her if you scrub up first. No telling what sorts of germs you have on you."

He wanted to argue because it had been a good three months since he left the baby and they spent practically every day since then together. He was the one that could calm her down. Him and him alone.

Still, Mira seemed kind of serious. And he knew that he was rather drunk. Still able to function (he had a rather high tolerance), but his mind was rather foggy.

So he went into the bathroom first, to wash up, before stripping down to his boxers and going to lay down in bed. It took everything in him to keep from going to take Haven from Mira as he heard her whining. Elfman had felt the guilt of being the one to find her sick, but Laxus felt worse. She had been bad all day because she wasn't feeling well. But he was such a lousy father that he didn't realize it. He really didn't need to be around her, if he couldn't even figure out when she was sick or not.

"Here, Daddy. You can hold her for a few minutes, but then I need to go put her in her crib."

He only laid still on the bed as Mirajane came to lay the baby down on his chest, her finally quiet, but not yet asleep. Laxus sighed, reaching down to stroke her head with a frown.

"She's got a fever," he mumbled with a frown. "Mira-"

"It's just a cold." She stood at his bedside, staring down at the two of them with a frown. "It'll pass."

Not soon enough though. Poor baby.

"She was cranky call day," he mumbled, glancing up at Mira's face. She still looked rather annoyed with him. "And I thought she was just being bratty. And she didn't want to eat. Then she kept getting snot on me-"

"Okay, so you didn't know that meant she was sick. So what? This is your first baby, Laxus." Mirajane shook her head at him. "You're not going to know everything right off the bat."

"Still. I should have-"

"So next time she's like this, you'll double check before just write it off as her being a brat. That doesn't make you a bad person this time." Reaching down, she lifted the baby back into her arms again, far too soon for Laxus' liking. "You don't have to be a perfect parent, Laxus. You can't be. Ever. But look at what you are. Caring, concerned, involved."

"I was out, Mira, and she needed-"

"Needed you? She didn't need you. She would have liked you, maybe, but trust me, Elfman and Ever were more than adequate. And I got home not soon after her fever developed."

Grunt.

"Now say goodnight. I have to go put her back in bed now."

Laxus sat up then, to kiss his baby's head, before letting Mirajane walk off with her. He knew that the second she began crying later, he'd be up to check on her as quickly as possible. Especially considering he would get no sleep then.

Was going out really that important? Really? He should have known something was wrong. He just should have.

When Mira came back to him, she immediately took to cuddling up to him, but Laxus wasn't very responsive. With a frown, she asked, "Did you not have fun going out tonight?"

"It was fine," he grumbled. "Just wish it had been yesterday or something."

"Oh, Laxus." She kissed his cheek then. "You're really worried, aren't you? Or is just the alcohol?"

"Are you not worried?" he asked with a frown. "I mean-"

"Laxus, you're not listening." She sighed, snuggling against him. "It's just a cold. I promise. And for the next few days, we're going to have to watch her and who she's around. Then-"

"Days? This is going to last days?" He shook his head. "I think-"

"Why are you getting so-"

"What if she had what I had? Or have?" He unintentionally tensed up. "If it wasn't for this lacrima, I wouldn't be what I am. And I don't want to have to do that to her, but-"

"You are more than overreacting, Laxus. All this from a cold? She has a little cold, alright?" She kissed his chest that time. "I know that you're scared-"

"But what if-"

"Laxus, calm down." She sighed then. "I know part of this is just the alcohol talking, but you're-"

He shoved her off for that before rolling onto his side, giving her his back. "I just don't want her to really be sick. Alright? She's just a baby. She hasn't done shit. And it's not fair."

Mira snuggled against his back. "Get some sleep, Laxus. I'm sure she'll be back up in the next hour or so. It's going to be a long night."

When wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Even after Porlyusica confirmed that, yes, it was just a cold, Laxus worried. Even though Mirajane took off work a few days to monitor the baby, Laxus hardly let her do anything without a fight. He was convinced that the baby wanted him and only him.<p>

For the most part, she seemed to.

At the moment, they were on the morning of the third day into the sickness and Laxus had the baby on his chest as he stretched out on the couch, humming softly to her. He could hear Mirajane and Lisanna, who was on her lunch break and rushed over to check on Haven, talking in the kitchen. In all the fuss about Haven, they hadn't rightly gotten to talk about Lisanna's date and were using that time to do just that.

"They're too loud," Laxus mumbled to his baby at one point as he pressed a kiss against her head. She wouldn't go to sleep, probably too bothered by her fever and no doubt uncomfortable. "Huh, baby?"

He hadn't left Haven's side. At the most, he'd go take a leak or shower, but even then, he was right back to holding her or standing over her crib. She was so tiny, after all. And anything could happen. He didn't care who said she just had a cold; he wasn't taking any risks.

Letting out a long sigh, Laxus went back to humming for the baby. He was hoping it comforted her. He was willing to sing for her, maybe, but Mira and Lisanna would have to leave and he didn't see that as happening any time soon.

"Laxus," he heard Mira call out then. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Haven's been fine all morning. I was thinking about going into work today. Just for awhile. Do you think-"

"We're fine," he said. After all, if Mira left, he could stop worrying about embarrassing himself in front of her or Lisanna. "Go."

"Okay. I'll make you some sandwiches before I go."

She also tried to nurse Haven again, but the baby didn't seem too hungry. She calmed the baby down again though and Lisanna snuggled her a little before they laid her back down on Laxus' chest and left.

"Maybe it's the silver hair, but fuck, they're more annoying than any women I've ever met." He kissed Haven't head. "You have no idea how glad I was when you were born with this little tuff of blonde hair. Can't do much about those damn blue eyes, but at least they make you cute. Besides, you gotta look a little like Mira, else she might try to get me to have another kid so she has her own little twin."

Nuzzling the baby's head, he said, "Of course, she's already hopped on the next baby train. I don't think I can do it though, kid. Not if it's gonna be like this, if I'mma feel like this. You're more than enough for me."

Eventually he got Haven to fall back asleep after singing a few of his favorite songs to her. Then he went and put her in her crib, if only so he could eat in peace. It would only take a few minutes, anyhow.

When he finished eating, he went back to the baby, gently lifting her up before taking her with him into his and Mira's bedroom. He didn't want to wake her, of course, but they were both just more comfortable in there.

He didn't sleep though. He just laid there, watching his baby, making sure that she didn't need anything. Laxus knew that he'd screwed up once, not being around when she was in need, but he wouldn't again. She was just a little baby and it was his job to make sure she was well protected. Even from unseen things, like germs and bacteria.

"You know, kid, our times getting short." He laid on his side, staring down at her. She had woken up again, but wasn't whining. Just to be sure that she didn't start, he kept stroking her tummy, trying to keep her calm. "I want to be here with you, but I'm getting bored. And Lisanna basically called me out the other day. I feel like I'm doing woman's work here."

When the baby took his finger, he just let her drag it up to her mouth to suck on it. He didn't smile, but he wasn't grimacing either.

"I know. It's not fair. And I promise, they're not gonna be long jobs. A few days here or there. I'll won't take a serious one till you're first birthday, at least. At which point, by the way, you will have a butt load of new toys and junk to play with. Ha! See Gajeel get his brat half the stuff I'mma get you."

Haven's little teeth were poking his finger then, but it didn't hurt. Not really. He just felt bad for her that she was teething on top of being sick.

"Tell you what though. Every time I leave, I'mma come back with something for you. Would you like that? Huh?" Leaning down, he kissed her head. The baby just blinked up at him though, his finger still in her mouth. "All sorts of cool stuff. I go a lot of places, you know. And the longer I'm away, the better the gift. Okay? That way you won't forget me again. 'cause you'll be all excited about when I get back home. Anticipation and whatnot.

"Not until you're better though, of course. 'cause I ain't going nowhere, Haven, until you're well again." He nuzzled her then, but it backfired and annoyed the baby more than it comforted her. Laxus only kissed her cheek then with a sigh. "Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to disturb you."

That's how Mirajane found him when she got home. He hadn't slept a wink, but the baby had dozed a few times. She had also cried for awhile there and he even got her to take a bottle. Maybe she was feeling better.

When Mirajane asked how the baby was doing though, he couldn't help his negative side from taking over.

"Horrible. I think she needs to sleep in bed with us."

"Oh, Laxus-"

"She needs me."

"Okay, Daddy. A few more minutes, but then she's going back to her room." With that, Mirajane turned and left the room.

He only grunted. It still made no sense to him why he could sleep in the same bed as her for the whole night. Well, it made sense, of course, that he needed to be conscious of her and in his sleep, maybe, he might be able to crush her, but it just seemed unlikely. It seemed more like Mira's overbearing nature keeping him from protecting their daughter as far as he was concerned.

When Mira returned, he got up to follow her to the kid's room, make sure that she was comfortable and everything. Mira wouldn't let him stay in there very long though. Eventually she took him by the hand and tugged him back to the living room.

"Mira-"

"Did you even eat today, Laxus? Besides those sandwiches?"

"How could I when-"

"Come on." Another tug. "I'll make you something, okay?"

"Haven-"

"She needs her rest, silly." She released him once they were in the kitchen. "Now sit there and let me make you some dinner. Alright?"

Grunt. Mirajane wasn't just overbearing towards the kid. She was always trying to mother him too.

"Master was worried about Haven," Mira told him not soon after he sat down. "He said he'd come to look at her, but that he thought you'd only-"

"Kick him out. And I would. He's just another germy person that might-"

"Oh, Laxus. He's her grandfather."

"Great-grandfather," he corrected.

"All the more reason-"

"No."

"You're so grumpy," Mira scolded. "Kids are supposed to make people jollier, not more of a jerk."

Grunt. He was different and she knew it. His new and improved attitude wasn't for anyone other than his wife and daughter though. They were the only ones that really mattered, after all. Everyone else could just go to hell.

Mira came to sit in his lap as she waited for something to cook. He wasn't paying enough attention to see what she had stuck in the oven, but it smelled like some sort of meat. Sighing, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I feel like we never do this anymore," she told him softly as she cuddled back against him. He only kissed her neck in response. "You know?"

Grunt.

"Of course, you spend so much of your time with Haven nowadays that I never get you alone."

"You're the one that wanted a-"

"I know." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "This is actually exactly what I wanted. What I hoped for. I just never thought it would happen."

"That what wouldn't happen?"

"That you'd even like the baby, much less love her." When he didn't say anything, she giggled. "You do, don't you? Love her?"

Grunt.

"Say it, Laxus. You love-"

"Knock it off, Mira."

"Why? You-"

He tightened his grip on her then, trying to be rough enough to get the message across to her without having to hurt her. Not that he ever really could hurt her. She was, as much as he hated to admit it, one of the strongest mages he knew.

"If I say to knock it off, you knock it off," he grumbled which made her dissolve into more giggles.

"It doesn't make you weak, silly," she told him as she practically fell out of his arms in laughter. "It makes you stronger. Now you have something else to fight for. Tell me that if something attacked Magnolia today, you wouldn't fight twice as hard as you would have a year ago? Or two years ago?"

She had a point, but he still didn't rather like the idea of it. Instead of answering, he only let her go, her luckily having found her balance by that point.

"I bet you now that you're stronger, if only mentally, than you ever have been before." Then, after pausing, she said, "And when we have our new baby, you'll be even-"

"Alright." He shoved her out of his lap then. "That's enough of that."

More giggles as she went to take her own seat.

"You know that I'll wear you down to it eventually," Mira taunted. "It worked once."

The worst part? He knew that she would. In fact, he was pretty sure she already had, at least somewhat. Sigh. He might be stronger in Mira's mind, but he only felt weaker and weaker each day.


	7. Chapter 7

Remember Me

Chapter 7

Laxus had never really seen the baby get so happy to see him. This was mainly because he was always there. For those few months there, he was the one who put her to bed, the one who woke her up from naps, and the one that changed her diaper during the middle of the night. He figured she never thought he'd be gone for so long.

And by so long, he meant five days, three of those being chalked up to travel, as he went to take care of a minor job. When he got back to the house though after that time was up, he found it empty. Which wasn't right, as it was three in the afternoon. Then he remembered that Lisanna liked to take the baby for a walk sometimes and figured that flipping out like last time wouldn't help him out any.

So that's where he was when Lisanna came home, sitting on the couch, freshly showered and shaved, awaiting his baby to come home. Haven was in her stroller, though she quickly took to whining the second she was wheeled into the house by her aunt, reaching for someone to take her out the second she saw Laxus. He knew who that someone was and rushed to do so.

"Hey, kid," he grumbled as he plucked her up, bouncing her slightly in his arms. Haven only gigged then. "You look alright. Guess I can trust them not to hurt you while I'm gone."

Lisanna only smiled at Laxus, but he ignored her, instead taking his baby over to the couch with him. There was where his duffle bag still sat.

"Alright, kid." He sat her in his lap as he reached over with one hand to unzip it. "You ready to see what I brought you?"

Of course the baby had no idea what he was talking about and only took to laying against him, yawning slightly. Lisanna had taken the nine month old to the park every day since Laxus had been gone, as it seemed to be the only way to get her down for her nap when they got back. It was clear that she had been accustomed to whatever it was Laxus did to get her to fall asleep. They'd forged a bond, apparently.

"See?" Laxus produced a little stitched doll from his bag. "I picked it out just for you."

Lisanna almost laughed. It was, by far, the ugliest…thing she had ever seen. She had no idea what merchant had conned Laxus into buying it, but even free would be too high a price. Still though, he seemed rather excited by it and Haven was too young to realize how hideous it was.

Laxus rubbed the little stuffed doll against the baby's face, who only giggled. Then he said, "You like it, kid? Huh? I do good?"

"Laxus," Lisanna said after a few moments of letting him play with the baby. "It's her naptime now. Do you-"

"You can leave," he said as he stood up, taking the baby and that…'doll' with him. "Me and Haven'll be in the bedroom."

"Well, I was going to start on dinner for Mira-"

"You can do that," he said stiffly as he carried his baby out of the room. "Just leave us alone. And wash my clothes too."

Giggling, Lisanna said, "Welcome home, big brother Laxus."

Snort.

When he got to the bedroom, he laid the baby down on the bed before laying her little stuffed doll next to her. Then he got into bed next to her with a sigh.

"You learn anything new while I was gone, kid?" he asked as he shifted onto his side, looking down at her. She only stared up at him though as he spoke. "Or did you just spend the whole time missing me? Huh? Little baby. Little Haven."

He snuggled her some, even let her pull at his hair, and gave her kisses. Then he settled her back down for her nap. After all, if she didn't get one, she'd be cranky later. And he didn't want that.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little tired too. He hadn't exactly gotten much sleep while he was gone and being home just settled him out so much. It was simple for him to fall asleep.

When he awoke, the baby as whining and he could smell why. He groaned when he opened his eyes because, as glad as he was to be back with his kid, that poop stuff was not something he enjoyed. At all.

"You know, kid, you're lucky that I'm such a great person," he grumbled after he finished cleaning her up. "You know that?"

Taking Haven with him into the kitchen after all that, he found Lisanna in there, sitting at the kitchen table while reading a magazine.

"You start dinner?" he grumbled. Lisanna only nodded at the stove which got her a grunt, the closest to a good job she'd probably ever get out of him.

"She eat yet?"

"Before we went to the park."

"Think she's hungry?"

"How would I know?"

He only bounced his baby in his arms as he went to go open the fridge and peek inside. He'd had a hard time recently as the baby started to drink less bottles and eat more regular food. You'd think that made it easier, but it didn't. He was constantly afraid that he'd give her the wrong thing or that she'd choke and die.

…A lot of his fears ended with her dying. Like her rolling off the counter when he was changing her diaper or her falling out of bed. Or her trying to walk and hitting her head on the table when she fell. Or…or…a thousand other things!

Now he was freaking out. Taking a deep breath, he decided he needed a distraction.

"Lisanna, make me a sandwich."

"No way, bro."

"I'm not your-"

"You know how to make a sandwich, Laxus."

"Yeah, but I don't like to," he grumbled. Haven was rather wiggly then and he went to drop her in her aunt's lap before going back to make his food. You know, since his freaking sister-in-law was too crappy to do it for him.

When he sat down at the table finally with his plate of food, he found that Haven was just sitting in Lisanna's lap, staring at him. As Lisanna was focused on reading her magazine, Laxus thought it was fine to make a face at the baby which sent Haven into a round of giggles. Pleased with himself, Laxus went back to eating. Just as he picked up his sandwich though, his sister-in-law spoke.

"Laxus?"

Grunt.

"You know I saw that right?"

What?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled as Lisanna only rolled her eyes.

"Mmmhmm."

"I don't."

"Okay."

"I-"

"I'm agreeing. Calm down."

Still grumbling, Laxus hurried and finished his food before going to take his baby from Lisanna.

"We don't need to put up with her, kid," he grumbled as he carried the baby with him to her bedroom. That's where they were keeping most of her toys then. They'd still take a few into the living room so she could be in there with them, but they now got put away everyday, back in Haven's bedroom.

Laxus got her a few toys to play with before setting her down on the rug in the middle of the floor with them. As she got busy with that, he took to laying on his side, watching his little baby play.

"See, kid? It wasn't so bad, was it? Huh? I left and I came back. That's how it's gonna be from now on, alright?" He was laying so close to her that it was easy for him to lean over and kiss her head. The baby looked over at him then, grinning. She was so cute. He just grinned right back at her because that was his baby.

"I ever tell you I'm the best fucking wizard to ever walk this earth? No? Well, I am. So don't forget it." He flexed. "You see these? I work out for these muscles, kid. People always try to say that I wouldn't be as strong without my lacrima, but you know what? That damn lacrima didn't give me these, did it? Huh? Did it? No! I worked for these. I worked my ass off for-"

"Laxus."

He frowned then, as in the doorway of the baby's room, was Lisanna. She had her hands on her hips, staring down at him. He only moved to sit up, glaring right back at her.

"What?"

"Haven is not someone to vent to," she said as she stood there, glaring at him. Haven looked up at her name, but only giggled. "She's a baby. You talk gently to her. You don't rant about how underappreciated you are."

Grunt. He fell back onto his side again, staring at his baby. "Don't tell me how to play with my kid."

"That's not playing, Laxus. And you might scare her, yelling like that. You-"

"Does she look scared?" he asked, gesturing to his baby who was busy with her toys. "No? Okay then."

"You sure are in a sour mood today," Lisanna grumbled before finally leaving. Laxus got up and shut the door behind her.

"She's more of a brat than you ever have been, Haven." Laxus went to sit back down in front of his baby. She looked up at him then, but he only smiled at her, making the baby giggle and reach out for him.

"You're supposed to be playing, silly," he grumbled though he did move to put her in his lap. When she reached up again, he knew what she wanted and bowed his head slightly so she could touch his scarred eye. She really liked it for some reason. Not that he minded. It had never served him any real purpose, but if it kept his baby happy, then that was more than enough a reason for it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he fell asleep before dinner."<p>

"Well, I think it had more to do with Haven being sleepy than him," Lisanna admitted as they spoke in whispers. Mira was standing in front of her bed, staring down at her husband and daughter, who were both asleep in it. Lisanna was hanging back, not wanting to wake either of them up. "She's been sleepy all day. She didn't even get a bath tonight. She ate dinner and then just conked out."

"Hmmm. Well, the dinner you made smells nice. What'd you give her?"

"I ripped her up some pieces of the chicken that I didn't use in the stew and then gave her a bottle."

"Mmmm." Mirajane just continued to watch Laxus though, who was laying on his back, snoring slightly as his baby laid up against his side. It was then though that Mirajane noticed something next to the baby and frowned.

'Uh, Lisanna?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that?" She pointed to the little doll. "Because-"

"Laxus got it for her," she said slowly. "I know it's ugly, but he picked it up while he was out. He thinks it's great."

"It looks like trash," Mira mumbled. "Is the baby afraid of it?"

"No. She seems to like it."

Mira only sighed then before turning to walk out of the room. "Well, come on, Lisanna. Let's go eat. Laxus can have some when he wakes up."

That actually only took another ten minutes or so. Laxus woke slowly, still feeling a little groggy. When he opened his eyes though, he found it was dark in the room. What had woken him though was the sound of laughter.

Mirajane. And Lisanna. He could hear them, somewhere in the house, giggling. Grunt.

"You still sleep, baby?" Laxus looked down at his daughter with a slight grin. Leaning over, he kissed her head before moving to gather her up in his arms. "Time for your crib, I think."

After dropping the baby off in her bedroom and making sure she was fine, Laxus headed off to go get himself some dinner. He was rather hungry.

"Laxus!"

"You two are loud," he said simply as he went to kiss Mira's head. She was at the kitchen table, eating, and he moved to lean down and wrap an arm around her neck in some sort of an awkward hug. Mirajane only grinned though, reaching up to rub his arm with one of her hands.

"How was your job?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. He quickly placed a kiss to her lips then before releasing her.

"Fine," he said, going to get himself some of that stew then. "You were good while I was gone?"

"Mmmhmm," she giggled. "Was Haven happy to see you?"

Grunt. He hid his smile from them then as his back was turned. "Brought her a toy back."

Mirajane paused. "Did you now?"

"Yeah. I said I would. Every time I leave."

"Will you bring back a…doll every single time?" Lisanna asked slowly. "Like the one you brought this time?"

"No, of course not. I'll bring her back things that I think she'll like."

"Well," Mirajane said slowly. "As long as you're thinking of her, I guess."

"Of course I'm thinking of her. I'm always thinking of her."

"Aw." Lisanna giggled while Laxus only frowned. This kid was making him sound soft. Grunt. Let someone test him though. He was just as tough as ever!

"Lisanna said that you slept most the time you've been home," Mira commented as he sat down at the table. She just as quickly got up and went to stand behind him. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she paused before asking, "Were you just sleepy or are you hurt?"

He frowned at the way she phrased that while Lisanna snickered.

"Neither," he grumbled. "I just napped with the baby and then-"

"You are getting older, I suppose," Lisanna said slowly. "What are you now, Laxus?"

"What difference does it make?" he growled. "I am not that much older than the two of you, so stop acting like I am."

Mira only giggled, beginning to knead his shoulders. "It's okay, Laxus. Everyone needs a little nappy sometimes."

"Stop talking to me like this!"

She kissed his head. "You're cranky."

"Knock it off!"

"More like grouchy," Lisanna giggled.

"I-"

"We're just kidding." Mira kept messing with his shoulders. It actually felt nice. "I'm more concerned with how tense you are right now."

"Of course I'm tense. The two of you won't stop bothering me."

"We just love you," she assured him. "Don't we, Lisanna?"

"Of course, big brother-"

"I'm not your brother!"

It wasn't until after Lisanna left for the night that Laxus calmed down some. And even then it was only because Mira, still worried about him being tense, took it upon herself to give him a full massage that night.

Not that he was complaining. In the slightest.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," she told him softly as she sat atop him, straddling his back as he laid flat on his front, letting her get to work on his tense muscles. His little demon knew just how rough he liked it.

"Mmmm."

"I feel like I haven't been paying you much attention since the baby got here," she admitted softly as she dug into him. "And I know how bad that can be for a relationship.. I-"

"Mirajane," he sighed. "Trust me, babe. Our relationship's fine."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Fine enough to have another baby now?"

Groan. "Mirajane-"

"I was just asking."

"Why do you want another, Mira? Huh? What's wrong with Haven?"

"Nothing's wrong with Haven." She removed her hands from him then. "At all. I love Haven."

"Then why-"

"Because, Laxus, I loved being pregnant. And I loved nursing. Now all that's over. Pretty soon Haven's going to be walking and talking and-"

"And? Can't you just focus on all of that right now and learn to love that? Please?"

"Laxus-"

"I'm not saying we can't ever have another baby. I'm not saying that at all. Just not right now, alright? I'm still adjusting. It's not even been a year yet."

"Then on her first birthday, we can talk again. Right?"

"Mirajane, you're-"

"Laxus-"

"We can talk more then, alright? After her first birthday. Okay?"

She was pouting, he could tell, but still did go back to massaging him. "'kay."

"You're not mad now are you? 'cause if so, go ahead and tell me so I know if I can turn this massage into a happy ending or not."

"Laxus!"

Still, she was giggling, so he knew all was well. For the moment anyhow.

* * *

><p>The next time he went off, it was for a full week. Again, Haven was happy to see him and he stayed for a few days before taking off for a few more days. These tiny missions didn't bring in a lot of jewels by themselves, but they did bring in enough when he did them in succession. And Mirajane told him it was for the better if he and the baby didn't spend every single day together. That way she'd be able to bond with other people.<p>

He thought that was funny, considering for the longest time he was worried about her forming any bond with him at all.

At the moment though, he was mostly bent down next to her high chair, watching as she ate. He had given her a few tiny crackers to snack on while Mirajane made their breakfast. She was scrambling up some eggs while talking loudly to him about the things he had missed out on while he was gone.

Apparently, Lisanna had brought Arik, her boyfriend, by the guild.

As she talked about that, Laxus stared down at his baby who only continued to eat. Then, surprising him, she held up her hand to him, one of her crackers clutched in it. Bending down some more, he opened his mouth and let her feed him, which made her giggle. He rewarded her with a kiss to the head.

"Alrighty, Laxus, your eggs are done," Mira was saying then. When he turned to glance at her, he found her scraping most of the eggs in the fry pan onto a plate. A tiny bit, however, she put on a tinier plate. "We gotta let Haven's cool a little though."

He gave the baby one last kiss before going to take his plate for Mirajane. "Ain't you gonna eat?"

"I already ate some toast."

"Mira-"

"And ooh, Haven." She turned her attention to the baby then. "Do you like your little crackers? Huh, baby?"

Rolling his eyes, he just went to go sit down at the table with a sigh. Whatever. Let her starve for all he cared.

"So what are you and Haven gonna do all day, Laxus?" Mirajane asked him at one point. He only grunted though. "Well, I know you just got in last night and probably want to spend some time with her-"

Grunt.

"-but Lisanna was going to come over today and take her to play with Locke at Levy's place. If you don't want her to though-"

"What am I supposed to do while she's gone?"

"Well, you could rest," she said slowly. "Or perhaps even come down to the guild with me. Hangout some. You never get a chance to do that anymore. Or you could work out. Anything you want, really."

He grunted before glancing at his baby. She was so happy when she woke up that morning to find him there. He had gotten in late that night and not wanted to wake her, so when she woke up that morning to see him standing there, she was ecstatic. And now he was going to throw away their day together?

"She really does like going to see Locke," Mira told him gently when she saw the look on his face. "And it'll only be for a few hours. It's good for her to interact with others anyhow. You know that."

Grunt. He would be fine with her only ever spending time with him, her, and Lisanna. Maybe Ever, Elfman, and Gramps. If she had to.

"Besides," Mira went on. "Lisanna won't be here until noon, when I have to go into work. So you still have the rest of the morning to play together."

That's just what he did too. He took the baby to her bedroom and let her get out all the toys she wanted (she'd formed a fascination with dumping over her little box of blocks and such recently) while he just laid on his back, talking loudly to her about all sorts of things. She was a pretty good listener. Better than Mirajane who would always interjected and say things like, "No, Laxus, you weren't right. You're not allowed to just hit people in the face for getting on your nerves." Ugh.

Haven though basically agreed with anything and everything he said. Err, rather, she didn't disagree. She thought he was quite entertaining, in fact. He knew how to make her giggle and sometimes she'd give him kisses. She was the best.

Mirajane poked her head in a few times, but she was mostly busy cleaning up around the house and getting ready for work. Not that he cared. At the moment he was trying to cram a day's worth of time into a few hours.

It was not an easy feat.

In the end, Laxus found himself laying down on the floor, Haven on his chest, snuggled up to him as she sucked gently on one of his fingers, even chewing on it slightly. He didn't mind though. She was his baby, after all.

"Lisanna's here," Mira announced as she came into the room. When she saw them like that though, she frowned. "Laxus. Have you washed your-"

Grunt.

"Well, anyhow, get up. Lisanna's here. It's time for us to go."

Go? He leaned down to kiss Haven's blonde little head. For someone that wanted him to love the baby, Mirajane sure did seem to separate them enough.

She let him stay long enough to get the baby settled with Lisanna, but they had to leave before her lunchtime because Mira had to get to work. When the baby cried at their parting, Laxus liked to pretend that it was both he and his wife, not just her. He had a feeling though that the baby liked Mirajane more than him.

"Don't look so sad, Laxus," Mira said as they walked down the street together. He wouldn't look at her though and had his headphones on. "You look so angry."

"Not angry," he grumbled.

"Then what?"

Grunt.

She only giggled, moving to wrap both her arms around one of his, hugging him to her before dragging him along at a faster speed.

"Come on, Laxus," she said as he only rolled his eyes, allowing her to do so. "I don't wanna be late."

When they got to the guildhall, Laxus only went immediately to take a seat far away from everyone and lay with his head down. Mira only grinned though, glad to have the old days back, before heading off to get to work.

"What's wrong with him?" Kinana asked at one point after bringing Laxus his drink only to have him stare blankly at it. Mira only continued to wipe down the bar though.

"He's just all mopey."

"Why?"

"Lisanna's got the baby today instead of him and apparently he wanted to play with her."

"Aw," Kinana said. Elfman though, who was seated at the bar, only made a face and glanced over at his brother-in-law.

"That doesn't sound too manly," he remarked. Mira gave him a look while Evergreen, who was next to him, gave him a smack to the arm.

"More manly that crying at the drop of a hat," she remarked making his frowned.

"Crying is very manly!"

Mira only smiled though, shaking her head and getting back to work.

Still though, randomly throughout the whole day she'd glance over at Laxus. He seemed to be in a rather bad mood. Ever went over and sat with him for awhile and even Bickslow showed up eventually, but he mostly just kept his head down and drank.

It was near closing, however, that Master showed up. Mirajane was most excited to see him, but he was much more interested in Laxus, who was over in the corner still, moping. Mirajane neglected to tell him that, actually, he could probably have gone home already, as there was no way that Lisanna would stay at Levy's more than a few hours.

Still though, she thought that getting out for him was good and didn't want him to leave just yet. And it turned out to be a good thing, as whatever Makarov had to speak about with him seemed to be rather important. They even went into one of the back rooms to do so.

Not that Mirajane was concerned. Master was getting older and there was nothing more that she wanted than for the two of them to finally make amends. A absolute one. Not to mention, it would be nice to invite Makarov over to dinner occasionally without having to worry about Laxus acting out.

When the two returned though, Makarov just went to sit up on the bar while Laxus came over to give her a kiss and mumble something about having to go. She only nodded and told him no when he asked if she wanted him to wait for her. Then, with one more kiss, he was gone.

"He seemed to be in a better mood," Kinana remarked to which Mira only nodded slightly. She was right. Something was up.

* * *

><p>Laxus was waiting for her when she got home. Even though it was late and the baby was supposed to be in bed, she was seated in his lap as he sat on the couch, watching the door.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked at the sight of her daughter still being up. "Is she being fussy? Because-"

"She wanted to stay up with me."

"What?" Now she frowned and began to scold him. "Laxus Dreyar, you know better than to-"

"Come sit down, Mirajane." He was looking down at Haven then though who had reached up to pat his cheek. "We gotta talk."

She blinked at those words before slowly going over to him. "Well, is something wrong? With you? Or Master? Because-"

"No," he sighed. "Just come sit."

Slowly, she went to take a seat next to him. Haven wanted her almost immediately and Mira pulled the baby into her lap.

"See, Mira, the thing is that, you know, things have been pretty alright with me going away for a few days at a time, huh?"

"Laxus," she started slowly, but he only scratched the back of his neck and continued.

"And Gramps has a new job for me. A long one. And it shouldn't-"

"You said you would be-"

"And I will be, Mira, back for her birthday. I promise." He grinned at her then, but she didn't look too happy so he turned his attention to his baby. Haven giggled when he leaned over to give her kisses. When he finished with that, he tried to give her mother a kiss, but Mira turned her head.

"Mirajane, you know that I'll always come back," he told her as he sat up again, though he kept a hand on Haven's head, stroking it tenderly. "You're my little demon and she's my little baby. So don't be all bitchy about it, huh?"

He was trying to lighten the mood, make her lecture him for his language, but Mirajane only shook her head.

"Every time Master sends you out, Laxus, it ends up lasting you months."

"I can't tell the old man no, Mira," he sighed. "And you know that you don't really want me to. Do you?"

"I want him to stop asking you to-"

"I'm a guild member, Mirajane. The strongest-"

"The strongest fucking wizard to ever live. Is that what you're going to say? Huh?"

He blinked. Then he said, "Well, it sounds a lot less cool the way you put it, but yes, that was what I was-"

"And you think that that makes me feel better? That it's ever made me feel better?"

"Well, I say it more to make myself seem awesome, but your feelings do matter, I guess, so-"

"Laxus, you can't just-"

"See, I knew this would happen, Mirajane. You were fine with me leaving or whatever at the beginning, but now that I took time off, you think I should just stay off. I can't. I'm a fucking S-Class Wizard and-"

"Okay, if we're going to fight, Haven's going to bed, so say goodnight." Mira stood then and began out of the room. "You big jerk."

"How am I a jerk? Mira," he groaned as he got up to follow. "And hey, I put her to bed, remember?"

"You're leaving for months? Remember?"

Growling then, he trailed her to the baby's room. "You know, Mira, you're acting like this is some shocking thing. What did you think Gramps and I were doing then up at the guild?"

"I dunno," she said honestly. "Talking about your feelings, making amends, becoming friends-"

"Babe, I love you and everything, but your outlook on life pisses me off sometimes."

That got him a look, but they were in the baby's room then and she was more focused on putting Haven down.

"Thanks to you, Laxus, she's going to be mighty cranky in the morning. So if you're through acting this way-"

"Hey, don't put her in the crib yet," he complained then, coming closer. "I gotta, you know, tell her goodnight. Mira-"

"She's tired, Laxus. I can't believe you were selfish enough to keep her up so long."

"I wasn't being selfish, Mira. She wanted me. And she's going to miss me."

"Even so, you shouldn't deviate her so much from her schedule. She's just a baby."

"I just…" He huffed then. "I don't wanna leave either, Mirajane. And if I wasn't a wizard, if I just had a normal job and was a normal guy, then I never would. But I don't have one. I'm a mage. This is what I do. You wanted to add a kid to the mix, not me. So don't pretend to be annoyed with me when you know you're only mad at yourself."

She elbowed him then, rather hard, before leaving. And then it was just Laxus and his baby in the room. She was already settling down in her crib though and he knew that she really was sleepy. His poor baby.

He gave her a few kisses and promised to see her in the morning before going off to find Mirajane. She was in the bathroom though, getting ready for bed, and he figured it'd only make things worse if he bothered her. So instead, he went into the bedroom, stripped down, and got into bed to await her.

She took forever. He only waited though, knowing she'd have to come to bed eventually. Mirajane never slept on the couch. Never. She'd kick him out there quite frequently (in fact he was afraid that's where they were headed that night), but never go there herself. No way.

When she finally did come to bed, she didn't say anything to him. She didn't even turn on a light. She just crawled between the sheets, keeping silent as she curled up away from him.

He wasn't having any of it.

"Don't you at least want to know about the job, Mira? Or when I'm leaving?"

Nothing. Frowning, he continued.

"He said I need to leave in the next two days, so-"

"Does it matter, Laxus, what you're doing? To me?"

"Well," he said slowly. "I thought you'd be interested at least."

"I'm sure it's something that someone else could just as easily do," she said simply. "Is it not?"

"Well, easily is a harsh word."

She sighed then, rolling over to stare at him. He only laid there though, watching.

"Let's just go to sleep, Laxus," she said then, staring into his eyes. "Please?"

He bit his lip then, watching her, before slowly nodding. "If it'll make you feel better, Mira, fine."

"It will," she sighed as he moved to pull her closer. "A lot."


	8. Chapter 8

Remember Me

Chapter 8

Makarov smiled at the child as she stood next to him. "She's practically as tall as me now, Mirajane."

"Mmmhmm." Mira wouldn't look back at him though as she stood over at the sink, washing dishes.

When the man patted the baby on the head though, Haven giggled and fell back on her butt. Makarov only grinned at her before walking away, over to the table. With a sigh, he took a seat.

"Mira," he said slowly as she continued her refusal to face him. "I know that you might be mad at me-"

"Mad at you?" She giggled, finally glancing over her shoulder at him. "Why would I ever be mad at you, Master?"

"Well, I know you might blame me for-"

"Blame you?" More giggles. He only kept a straight face though. "For what? For sending my husband, your grandson, off to his death? Which you did, mind you, but-"

"Mirajane, he isn't dead. Or at least no one knows for certain-"

"If he's not dead, then what is he, Master? We received word months ago that he completed the job, yet I've gotten nothing from him. I've contacted him through the crystal ball. Nothing. He's just gone." She turned off the sink then, turning to face him fully as she dried her hands on a dishrag. "And I don't care what Elfman says. He didn't leave me. He wouldn't leave me."

"I know that, Mira," Makarov sighed. Leaning forwards, he rested his head in his hands. "I only-"

"And if he didn't leave me, then he's dead. That's the only answer. Freed's looked for him, Bickslow, Ever. Even Elfman. He's just gone. No one's talking about him, there's nothing on him. And unless he's in a seal somewhere for another seven years, in which I've got many more months to go, he'd dead." She went over to her daughter then and picked her up. Haven giggled, changing Mama, but Mira only pressed a kiss against her head. "And I've already mourned, so I wish you would just leave me alone about it."

Leaving him in the kitchen, Mira carried her toddler through the living room and to her own bedroom. Haven was complaining though, as she wanted to stay and play with G'amps, but Mira only went to lay her down in her crib.

"Naptime, silly," Mira sighed, trying to smile at her daughter. It was hard. The last thing she liked to think about anymore was Laxus. It had been a year. Why wouldn't everyone just let it go? She would never admit that there was a chance that he had run off, which only meant he was dead. It had to. Freed and Bickslow had been all throughout the area that he had gone for that job. They didn't find his body or anything, but Mira was nearly certain that he had probably been overpowered in a forest or something.

"Mama?" Haven reached back up for her, but Mira only kissed her head and turned to walk out of the room. "No."

"Yes. Goodnight."

Mirajane heard the front door close then and knew Makarov had left. She felt guilt swirl in her for a moment or two at the way she had treated him, but then she pushed it back. She couldn't help it. She did blame him. She blamed Laxus too, wherever he was. He wasn't just a guy anymore. He had had a responsibility to not only her, but also Haven, to come back. He should have never left to begin with.

When Elfman showed up, Haven was still down for her nap. Mirajane just thanked him though and told him that she had to hurry to get to work on time.

"Did Ever not come with you?" she asked him with a frown as he made himself at home by raiding her fridge.

"Na-ah. Thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Her, Freed, and Bickslow took off. To search for…" He trailed of then before saying, "Well, you know, to look for Laxus. So-"

"I have to go, Elfman." She didn't want to hear about that and only gave him a kiss before departing. "Take good care of Haven for me."

"Of course, sis!" Elfman gave her a hug and a kiss. "Won't let nothing happen to her!"

After Mira was gone, Elfman was left to his own devices for awhile. Lisanna said she'd be over eventually, after she got off, but until then, he had some time to kill. Ever had been out of town to look for Laxus for about a week at that point. He'd been so lonely. Spending some time with Haven would be fun, at least.

If she'd ever wake up…

He let her sleep for a few hours, seeing as he'd be stuck with her all day. No way would he want her being cranky. When it was finally time to get her up though, Haven was more than happy to see him.

"Elf," she giggled as he carried her to the living room. "Elf."

"Alright, Haven," he was saying as he sat her down on the floor. "What do you wanna do today?"

Play. That's all she ever wanted. So he got her some of her toys (she really liked her toy dragons) and sat down to play with her. It only took about thirty minutes for Lisanna to show up and ruin it, lecturing him on how little time he actually spent teaching her things. Like reading or teaching her to talk. Those sorts of things.

"She's supposed to have fun, Lisanna," Elfman complained. "You know that."

"I know that, but you just let her play all day and then eat and then go to bed. Right?"

"Well…then there's outside time, of course."

"Of course."

Elfman stared at his younger sister then, who was just standing over him with her hands on her hips, as if judging him. Haven giggled, staring up at Lisanna as well.

"P'ay 'side?" she asked. She heard her uncle mention it a moment ago, after all. Lisanna only reached down though, pushing some of her blonde hair out of her face with a giggle.

"Is that what you wanna do, sweetheart?" she asked. "Huh?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Then we'll go play outside." Elfman started cleaning up then. "All you had to do was say-"

Just then, the front door started to open again. Both adults looked up at the sound, but Haven was unconcerned as she went to work cleaning up. Elf had just promised to go play outside with her, after all.

Evergreen walked through the door then which of course got Elfman to jump up to go greet her. She only patted him on the chest though as she held the door open. Not a moment later, Bickslow walked in, helping a very dependant Laxus into the house. Freed was not far behind with his bag.

For a moment or two, Elfman and Lisanna just stood there, not sure what to say. It had been eleven months since he disappeared, after all, and they both had more or less decided he'd run off on Mira, as he had never really seemed to want to have a kid to begin with, or died. Running off seemed more his style though, or so Elfman thought. Seeing the man stand there though, barely able to stand and with a very rough beard, he almost dropped to the ground.

Then his tears started.

"Laxus," he began crying causing Evergreen to groan and shove him back when he tried to rush over to the man. "What are you-"

"Mirajane around?" Bickslow asked as Laxus moved to stand for himself, taking his arm from around his friend. He was clearly kinda wobbly on his feet, but that didn't matter as his eyes drifted around the room.

"Working," Lisanna whispered, still just standing there. Then, slowly, she came closer. "Laxus?"

She about started crying along with Elfman when the man grunt in response.

"Laxus!"

"Careful," Ever said as Lisanna rushed to hug him. "He's still rather weak."

"Not weak," Laxus grumbled as he just let Lisanna hug him. His eyes had fallen lower then though, down to the ground, to the little toddler who was ignoring all of them as she continued to rush and pick up her toys. So Aunt Ever had com to visit? Who cared? Outside time!

Still though, Laxus just watched her. She was so big. He knew that she would be, but still. It was so much harder, seeing her then. She had only been ten months old, after all, last time he had seen her. And now she was nearly two years old.

"I shall go fetch Mira then," Freed was saying then as Lisanna let him go. Not that Laxus cared. The second Lisanna let him go, he began to make his way over to Haven. "Alright?"

"I'll, uh, go with you," Bickslow said, feeling awkward then as he stared at Laxus. "Okay, boss?"

Grunt. He only stared down at his daughter then as he made it to her. She was about done with clean up and looked up at him when she felt the eyes.

"Hi," she greeted before going back to cleaning up. She was a rather bashful child.

Laxus blinked. She…spoke? Slowly, he repeated that word back to her. Now he was bothering her though, as he kept looking at her, and it was causing the twenty-one month old some distress. She whined slightly when he reached down to pat her head.

"Hey, Laxus-" Lisanna started, but he only reached down then to pick her up. That sent Haven into full meltdown mode. Elfman's tears stopped at the sound of his niece's.

"Don't cry, Haven," Elfman said as he walked over. "It's just Laxus."

The man didn't know how to hold a toddler, especially not a crying one. He quickly passed her off to Elfman, who took her easily. Haven only turned in his arms, burying her head in his neck, whining still.

"She doesn't know you, Laxus," Evergreen reminded gently. It was just them then, his supposed family, as Freed and Bickslow were gone. He only stood there though, staring at them. "Not anymore. It's been a year."

Almost. Not completely. Nearly. If he hadn't run into his bodyguards, it might just have been.

"You look like you're going to pass out, Laxus." Lisanna was grabbing one of his hands then, leading him over to the couch. "Come sit down."

He did so slowly, keeping his eyes on Haven the whole time. She had calmed down some and was giving Elfman kisses then.

"She's just really shy," Lisanna told him after following his line of vision. He glanced at her, glad to find a year hadn't changed her much. Elfman either. "You know?"

No. He'd spent all those month, laying there, dying, while clutching that little picture he kept in his wallet, wanting her. Needing her. And now he had her again, finally, but she didn't want him?

Unacceptable.

"Down." Haven was finished with Elfman then, pushing against him. "Down, Elf."

He only kissed her head before following the request. Then, to Laxus' amazement, she toddled over to the front door. She could walk too? Ugh.

"'side," she told them all, looking to Evergreen then. She was the closest. She wanted them to take her out to play, apparently. Laxus only frowned before starting to stand again.

"Laxus-" Lisanna tried, laying a hand on his shoulder. He only gently shoved over off before walking over to his daughter.

"You need shoes, kid," he said, nodding to where they were, next to the door. "To go out there."

"She does," Evergreen agreed. "But you know what you need? To rest. So go sit back down."

"The hell you get off then, Evergreen?" he growled. "I just got home. I can take my damn kid out to play if-" He had to stop himself though, reaching forwards with one hand to rest it against the door as he hunched over and began coughing rather deeply. Haven looked up at him, frowned, and then rushed over to Evergreen for protection.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked slowly then, watching her brother-in-law. When he was done with his coughing, he only lifted his head slowly. "Laxus?"

"Does it effing matter?" he grumbled as he moved to stand up straight again. Then he looked to Evergreen. "Put her damn shoes on. If she wants to go play outside, she can play outside."

Haven wasn't too cool then with Laxus coming with them out there, but once Evergreen sat her down on the front lawn, she was pretty alright. Laxus took a seat on the front porch then, his strength clearly diminishing, while Lisanna rushed back inside to make him some tea. Elfman though only stood with his arms crossed behind him.

"So where were you then?" he asked. Evergreen hit him, but Elfman still only stared down at Laxus. Not that he cared. He only snorted before going back to watching Haven.

She had found a bug or something and was following it around as it moved down the cement pathway leading up to the house. Randomly, she'd look over at Laxus, clearly still weary about him, but then she'd just go back to her bug. He was watching carefully though, not wanting her to eat it.

Then he heard it. Someone was coming. Running, really. He only sat there though, waiting until she was close before standing. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing though, as he was nearly certain she'd knock him over, but whatever.

And she almost did. Mirajane. When she saw him, she only ran faster, right passed Haven who was overly excited by her return, and to him on the porch. If he didn't reach out to grab the handrail, he'd have fallen on his ass.

"Laxus!" Mirajane held tight to him though as she closed her eyes, tears escaping anyhow as he wrapped his other arm back around her. It took all his strength then, after finding his balance, to lift her up in the air, but he did.

"Hey, Mira," he mumbled. "Stop crying, huh?"

"I can't help." When he sat her down, she let go, though she just as quickly moved to grab his face. Ever and Elfman were above them on the porch and Evergreen was smiling, watching, but Elfman was trying to look anywhere, but at his big sister. It was awkward for him, seeing her like that.

"You're really here. And with a beard," she whispered finally after just standing there for a moment or two, searching his face. He reached up with his own hands and grabbed her little wrists in them.

"Yeah." He grinned then as one of her hands moved to stroke his beard. "I am."

She kissed him then, though just as quickly she moved to bury her head in his chest and start crying. Laxus only leaned down to nuzzle her head. She smelled so good. Like home.

Home. He was home. Finally.

* * *

><p>"Is it good?"<p>

"Fucking great," he said which made Mira laugh. She was seated in his lap cross ways and hadn't been very far from him the entire night. It was Lisanna that cooked that night, which she was fine with. It was clear that there wasn't much Mirajane would be able to do at all.

"Better than that mush they fed me," he added. Lisanna, who was still over at the stove messing with something, glanced back at him.

"You still haven't told us what happened, Laxus," she reminded gently. Evergreen, who was seat at the table to, had already heard and started to protest for him. He only held up a hand though.

"There's not much to tell," he admitted. Mirajane only kissed his cheek.

"Then don't. We can talk tonight," she said. Elfman was seated with Haven in his lap, watching as she ate her own dinner, and frowned slightly.

"I'd like to hear," he said softly. When Ever sent him a look, he only shrugged. "I would."

Laxus looked across the table then, at Haven, who seemed happy with her meal and paid the rest of them little mind. She seemed to be adjusting well without him. After a moment, he gave Mira her own kiss on the cheek before speaking.

"I completed the job as asked by Gramps," he said slowly as he sat his fork down. "It wasn't hard. I would have been home right on time. But then…"

"You don't have-" Mira tried again, but he started up once more.

"I took a shortcut," he admitted slowly. "Through this valley. And while I was camping out one night, I got bit. They were some sort of bugs that are native to out there. Deadly. I didn't wake up. Their venom or poison or whatever was in my bloodstream and was killing me. I could hardly even walk.

"I collapsed, out in a forest near there. I would have died, probably, had a tribe out in those parts not found me. A group of hunters, I think. They took me back. Knew exactly what was wrong with me. Their doctor took care of me. This old woman. Worse than Porlyuscia, this woman was."

Mira nuzzled against him then when he started frowning. "For a year though, Laxus?"

He sighed. "It wasn't so simple, saving me. Did a number on my nervous system, apparently. I was out of it for most of it. They almost lost me a few times. I don't even remember all of it. I just remember feeling cold and sweating and…"

"That's enough," Mira decided then, getting out of his lap suddenly. Haven, who was finished eating, giggled when her mother came to lift her up. "Are you happy now, Elfman?"

"Well, I was only curious," he mumbled. Evergreen stared at Laxus for a moment before getting to her feet too.

"Unless you two need anything," she said then. "I think we should get going. Or would you like for us to take Haven home with us tonight, Mirajane?" She looked between her and Laxus. "I figured you two would like to-"

"No," Laxus said without looking up from his food. "Haven stays."

Mira sat the little girl down then with a sigh. Then she looked to Evergreen. "Thank you, but I think we'll be fine."

"Of course." She nodded her head then before pushing her glasses up her nose slightly. Turning, she said, "Elfman. Come now."

"But I didn't even get to eat yet," he complained, though he stood. Quickly he went to give each of his sisters a kiss as well as his niece.

"You know where to get us if you need us, Mirajane," he told her then.

"Of course. And thank you, Ever, for bringing Laxus home."

"Oh, honey, he was practically here by the time we found him," she told her. "We just helped him along a bit."

Lisanna left not soon after. Not before hugging the crap out of Laxus and proclaiming her love of him. He only grunted and, very softly, admitted that he was glad she had been around while he wasn't, if only to help Mira and Haven out.

Then it was just Laxus and his true family.

"She walks really well," was the first time Laxus said when it was just them again, Haven was toddling around, bored, while Mira only stood there, staring at him. He could tell the whole thing was still throwing her off. "And talks."

"Yeah," Mira said softly as Haven finally just came over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "She's grown a lot, huh?"

He only stared longer. "She doesn't…like when I touch her."

"You gotta let her warm up to you, Laxus. I mean, right now, you don't look too approachable."

"What do you mean?"

She gestured to him. "You have facial hair that's wild, you keep scowling at nothing, and I'm sure your scar isn't too appealing-"

"Haven loves my scar," he insisted then. She did. She-

"When she was a baby, it was familiar to her, sure, but she's not a baby anymore, Laxus."

Hmmm. Slowly, he got to his feet.

"Then I'll go shave. And I'll…well…I'll be happier. 'cause I am happy, Mirajane. You know that."

"I know."

"I…I love you guys. And I fought to get back to you guys. I gave it my all to be here, Mirajane. So if it's a fucking beard keeping me from Haven now, I'll take care of it."

He was glad, when he got into the bathroom, to find that he did still have a fresh pack of razors. Not that that would have stopped him. He'd have used a knife to shave, if need be.

"Sorry, Laxus, but Haven needs her bath," Mirajane apologized a few minutes later when she came into the bathroom, the little girl toddling behind. When Haven saw Laxus, she reached out to grab onto the back of her mother's dress, though Mira didn't seem to notice.

"Gotta get us a bigger house," he grumbled as he watched them in the mirror. Haven was clearly curious as to why all the other guests left, but he was sticking around though when Mira began to undress her, she stopped paying him as much mind.

By the time he finished shaving, Haven was in the tub, giggling as Mirajane bathed her. He smiled at the sounds before turning to look at her. Walking over to the tub, he stood over Mirajane, who was down on her knees, staring down at his daughter.

"You like me now, kid?" he asked. "Huh, Haven?"

She looked up at him, then, tilting her head back to stare at him. No difference. She went back to splashing in the water.

Mira laughed though when she looked at him. "When I saw that beard, I was afraid you'd be keen on keeping it."

"Nah. It was just a product of me not having any razors." He ran a hand over his cheek, still staring down at his baby. That surreal feeling that he'd formed when he walked into Magnolia hadn't faded in the slightest. It felt like another one of those fever induced dreams he'd had when he was dying. Could it be true? Was he really home?

"Laxus," Mira said as she slowly stood. "You don't look too good. Go lay down, huh? While I finish up her bath? I'll bring her in there to see you before I go to bed."

He didn't want to, but went ahead and headed out of the room. And, oh, did his bed ever feel so nice. It had been so long. Too long. He fell asleep practically the moment his head hit the pillows.

"Laxus?"

And far too soon yet not soon enough, Mirajane was climbing into the bed with Haven. The little girl was dressed in pajamas and had a little doll clutched in her right hand. His doll. The one that he had given her, all that time ago. It felt like forever and a day ago.

He blinked in surprise.

"You wanna tell Daddy goodnight, Haven?" Mira asked the little girl, who only sat there between the two of them, blinking at him in surprise. He was sure, in all her recollection, there had never been a man in her mother's bed. He was no doubt throwing her off. "Look at him. He's missed you. You know that? Tell her, Daddy."

He blinked again. Then, slowly, he laid on his side, staring at her while trying to find words, any words, that might make her understand.

"Hi," was the only thing that came to mind. Haven sat there for a moment, staring back at him, before turning to climb up on Mira.

"Haven," her mother complained, but the little girl only snuggled up near her breasts, watching Laxus wearily.

"It's alright," Laxus said slowly as he rolled back onto his back. "She doesn't have to, you know, want me just yet, Mira. I wouldn't want her to. You know? Just let some random guy come up to her and hug on her and stuff. She's gotta be tough. Smart. She'll warm up to me. I ain't going nowhere."

So they laid there, not talking much. Haven fell asleep eventually, her little doll clutched in one hand, as she snuggled against Mirajane. She was the next to fall asleep. And Laxus, he just laid there, eventually turning back on his side so that his chest was against Mira's arm. He just stared down at her and Haven, because it didn't seem real yet. It wouldn't either, he was sure, for a few days.

As he laid there though, watching, he saw slowly that Haven wasn't fully asleep. She opened her eyes at one point, blinking in the darkness, before they settled on him. He was afraid she'd start crying, but luckily she only laid there, staring. The more he stared, the more he started to feel sad. Because he was alive, fine, and he was there, fine, but he couldn't ever get back those months. They were just gone. And she was talking then, without him. Walking without him. And he'd never get to feel that. The happiness over seeing that. The joy over hearing that. It was just all gone.

And then he was crying. Not sobbing or anything. Nothing that would wake up Mirajane, but he did have some tears streaming down. 'cause he was sad. And upset. And hurt. And disappointed. And it wasn't fair, to miss all that time. It wasn't right.

Then, suddenly, Haven was reaching out. Not for him. That's the first thing he realized, instead, she was reaching with the hand that wasn't clutching her doll _at_ him. He was close enough that she could reach his eye, his scarred one, which she put her hand over, making him shut it. And she just left it there as he laid still, as not to disturb her.

Haven closed her eyes then, keeping her hand pressed against his eye as she went back to sleep. And he didn't dare move until her hand fell a few minutes later. Then he just gently tucked her hand back by her side and didn't cry again. Because she didn't want him to. His baby didn't want him to.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's talking about you around the guild, Laxus."<p>

"Oh yeah?" he grumbled as he poked at his eggs. His body wasn't wholly back to normal yet and he wasn't feeling too hungry.

"Uh-huh," Lisanna said, nodding her head. "Especially Natsu."

Snort. Mirajane, who was sitting next to him, giggled which made Haven giggle, almost chocking on her own eggs in the process. As Mira reached over to pat her gently on the back, Laxus got up.

"Your eggs are good, Mira, but I ain't too hungry," he said as he headed off to the living room. "I really want a shower right now, honestly."

"Take your time, Laxus," she said with a sigh. "After sleeping next to you last night, I know you need one."

With that in mind, he headed off. Not that he stayed in there too long. He was still super psyched about being home. It was just…he was kinda tired. It had taken a lot out of him, getting back to Magnolia and he needed to rest up. The lady that nursed him back to health told him not to overdue it, but he had to get home. Now that he was there, he'd hole up for awhile probably. Keep everyone out except the girls, Elfman, and Ever. He'd never show his face at that guild in his current state. No way.

When he finished up in the bathroom, he found that they had a new visitor.

"Gramps," he grumbled when he found the man sitting down on the floor with Haven, letting her wave some of her toy dragons around his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to see it for myself, my boy," Makarov said, though he didn't get up from where he was sitting. Haven didn't seem to want him to anyhow. "That you were home and safe. I come by most days anyways, to check on Mira."

She was sitting over on the couch though and looked probably the saddest he had seen her since he got back. She was staring at Makarov too. Something must have happened between them.

"Yeah, well, I am here. And Mira's fine now. So you can just go."

"Laxus," Mira said softly. "Don't be rude."

"I made tea," Lisanna announced loudly then from the kitchen. "If anyone would like any."

"That's my cue, child." Makarov patted Haven on the head who only giggled. "Maybe we can play again another time, hmmm?"

With that, Makarov headed off into the kitchen, leaving the three of them. Laxus stood there for a minute, narrowing his eyes after his grandfather, before looking to Mira, who was standing.

"What's up?" he asked. "He do something to you?"

"Nothing, Laxus." She tried to walk passed, but he caught her arm. "Lax-"

"What happened?" He wouldn't let go until she turned to look at him.

"Nothing, Laxus. I'm being serious."

"Then why-"

"I just…I was upset with him, alright? I thought…that you were dead," she said slowly then, watching his face. He gave nothing away. "Everyone else thought that you had just, you know, run out on me. Left me. But I thought that you had died. And I thought…that it was Makarov's fault. For sending you off on another stupid job. That's all. And he felt bad, I guess."

He hugged her then, without prompting for once, and just let her rest against his chest. Because even though he wasn't strong yet, he'd feign it for her.

When he let her go, she only kissed him quickly before heading into the kitchen. He knew that she must have been mighty upset with Makarov to blame him for something. She usually kept him in high esteem (except for when he was perving).

"What's wrong, kid?" Laxus turned his attention to Haven then, who had stopped playing and was just sitting there, staring at him. "You scared to be left with me?"

She kept watching him, but he only went to lay down on the couch. His head hurt.

"Oh, Laxus, here."

Suddenly, Lisanna was in the room. She came over to him and laid his headphones on his chest.

"I was doing your laundry and found them in your duffle bag," she said with a shrug. "Can't believe you went all of yesterday without them."

She had no idea, of course, how long he had gone without them. When he was laying there dying, they were the last thing on his mind. Honestly, he was glad when he turned them on then and found that they even had any power left in them.

Then he was dead to the world as he shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. He probably would have too, he was so beat, had he not felt a little hand press against his side.

Glancing to the side, he saw Haven there next to the couch, staring at him. Her eyes were just as blue as ever though her hair had darkened some. It was long though and at the moment pulled back into a pony tail. When she opened her mouth to speak, he counted a few teeth.

"'side," she told him before pointing to the door. "'side."

"Outside?" He blinked. Why would she think that he would control if she went outside or not? Of course he knew he did, because he knew who he was to her, but he also knew that she had no idea who he was. And though he knew the night before, she had been a little more open to him, he wasn't foolish enough to think that she was truly comfortable around him yet. She must have been using the day before, when he yelled at Ever, as a reference point and decided that meant he controlled who got to play outside and who didn't.

"Haven," he heard someone call then from the other room. Mira. "Are you bothering Laxus?"

No. He wanted to tell her that. She wasn't. But at the sound of her name, the baby giggled before heading off, out of the living room and into the kitchen to see what her mother wanted, giggling the entire way.

It was just as well, Laxus decided. He hadn't really felt up for going outside anyways.

* * *

><p>That night, Haven slept in her crib. Laxus went with Mira, who took off for a few days, to do it. It involved a lot more than just laying her down though. Mira told her stories and sang to her until she got sleepy. Then she'd press a kiss to her head and tell her that she loved her. Laxus held off on touching the baby though, as he was afraid it'd set her off again, though he did wave at her and silently agree to the same things as Mirajane.<p>

"So, Laxus," Mira said after they closed the door to her room and started back down the hall. "How does a bath sound? I'm sure it'll do wonders for your muscles. Not to mention, I bet bubbles would be-"

"Mira."

"I know you don't like them, Laxus, but-"

"Mira."

The second time he said her name, she turned to glance at him. He was just staring at her though. She smiled then, slowly, at the look and then he grinned too. For all intents and purposes, after all, it had been a year.

So in the end, Laxus and Mira ended back up in their room for awhile. Some how though, he wound up hungry at around three in the morning though and left to go find something to eat. While he was in the kitchen, making a sandwich, he heard it. Haven.

She was whining.

Gulping down his sandwich, Laxus rushed to go check on her, partially because he didn't want her to awake up Mirajane, but mostly because he wanted her to get that he was there for her. That he could care for her.

"What's wrong, kid?" he whispered as he walked into her bedroom. She was standing up in her crib, gripping the side, while whining. He didn't smell anything and he knew that they had just fed her before she went to bed, so he figured she had had a bad dream or something.

Not that seeing him helped that. She started whining louder then, but he didn't know what to do other than pick her up.

Haven didn't like that.

She wiggled against him, trying to get away. Not wanting to drop her, Laxus went over to the rocking chair that Mira kept in the corner of the room and sat down.

"Let it out then," he sighed as she continued to whine, calling out for her mother. Maybe her bad dream had been about him or something. He only stroked her head though. "I know. I'm not a great person, kid. Just get it out. I'm your nightmare, huh?"

Eventually, she finished crying and just laid against him, whimpering. She thought Mira hadn't come, he thought she hadn't come, too exhausted and finally content in his return, but suddenly, he noticed her presence in the doorway. She was just standing there in the darkness, watching.

"You know," she said slowly as she came forwards, wearing only his shirt from the previous day. "There's only one remedy to this."

Somehow they ended back up in their big bed, the light turned on, as Haven giggled and laughed at her mother, who was seated up on the bed as well, playing her guitar.

Laxus only laid there though, watching Haven, who forgot all about being upset then as Mira sang to her. It clearly was something the two did often. Sometimes Mira would glance at him and smile, but he only laid there, watching. He was an outsider and would be for a few weeks. It was her job to teach and his job to listen.

"So, Mira," he asked eventually, as she took a break. Haven was calming down some then and was up near him, trying to go to sleep. "What happened to not keeping the baby up passed her bedtime?"

Mira only smiled at him for that, not even missing the reference, they were that in sync constantly, before standing to go put her guitar away.

"Well," she said as she walked off. "Sometimes it's just unavoidable, I've found."

"Mmmm."

Haven looked up at Laxus at the sound he made, but he only smiled at her. Really smiled. He was so sleepy. And still a little hungry. But he wasn't leaving that bed for the life of him.

It took Mira awhile to get back, but when she did, she came bearing, lo and behold, a plate with some sandwiches on it. She only grinned at him when he saw them.

"You looked hungry."

Because a year away made no difference. She was still Mirajane and was always looking out for him like he was a little kid or something.

They settled down then, Haven between them, falling asleep all her own then, as they only laid there silently. Laxus ate in peace while Mira gently rubbed their daughter's stomach, about to fall asleep herself more than likely.

"Laxus," she whispered at one point. When he glanced over at her, she only said, "Who had it worse? You or me?"

"Hmmm?"

"I had no idea where you were. I had to wonder, guess. Even assume you were dead and try to move on," she said. "You though, knew we were here, waiting for you, but you couldn't get to us. You thought you would die without ever getting word to us. Which is worse?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Sometimes, Mira, neither is worse. Neither is better. They just both suck. And that's all that matters."

"Mmmm." She kissed Haven's head, staring over at him. "I think all that matters is that you're home now."

His smile couldn't be helped then as he sat his plate on the side table next to the bed before turning onto his side to stare over their daughter at her as well. Giving Haven's head his own kiss for the first time since getting back, he grinned at her before nodding his head.

"I'm home now," he agreed, nuzzling gently against Haven who only wiggled in response. And there was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>Started this chapter thinking I'd write it all about Mira's life with Laxus being 'dead', but then decided just to go with this instead. I like it better, I think. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Remember Me

Chapter 9

As it turned out, Laxus wasn't home permanently. About a week after he got there, he got very sick again. He had to go stay with Porlyusica for about two weeks. He had apparently been pushing himself a lot more than he should have been and it was coming back to bite him in the butt.

Mirajane came to see him a lot, but of course, Porlyusica wasn't much for that. So he didn't get to see the baby at all. He kept insisting that if she would just let him go home, he'd take better care of himself, but the pink haired mage was having none of it. She made him stay the entire time.

He was more than a little ticked by the time he was able to go home.

Mirajane, who was the one walking him home though, was more than excited. She kept bouncing and promising him that she wouldn't let any stress affect him any longer. She'd make his food and care for the baby while he just laid around and did nothing.

He had his headphones in though and ignored her rambling.

When they got to the house, they found Lisanna there, caring for Haven. The toddler was most rapturous at the entrance of her mother, rushing from where she was playing with her toys on the floor and going to hug her. Mirajane lifted her up, giving her a kiss on the head, before setting her back down. Lisanna was talking to her then, something about whatever she had started for dinner and Mira seemed more interested in that. After making sure Laxus was okay, she went off with Lisanna to check it out.

It was just him and the kid then. She was still standing where Mirajane had left her, just staring up at her father. Laxus stared at her for a moment before walking closer.

"What, kid?" he grumbled, staring down at her. She just kept her head tilted back, watching him closely. "You don't remember me again, huh? Is that it?"

When he was close enough, the baby began reaching up with one hand. It only took Laxus a moment to lean down, having to get on one knee in front of her, so she could press her hand against his scar. 'cause she remembered him. Or his scar at least

As he sat there though, on his knees, Laxus only stared at his daughter, who was giggling while basically petting his eye. She clearly was enjoying herself at his expense, but he did rather like the sound of her giggling. More than he liked Mira and Lisanna's.

He gave her his best glare then, but it only made her laugh some more. Slowly, he reached up and unlatched one of his earphones before slowly moving it towards her. She pulled her hand away from his eye then, as even in that week he'd spent with her she didn't rather like him touching her, but he only hold out his hands, as if in a peaceful way, before gently latching the earphone on her ear. He had already made sure that the music wasn't too loud, heck, it was hardly playing. Just enough so she could hear.

She giggled then, at the sound as he just sat there in front of her. Reaching up, she patted the spike and then the headphones, grinning at him. He let himself smile slightly too before unlatching the other headphone and moving to put it on her other ear.

Haven loved that. She giggled at the sounds while babbling to him. He could pick up a few words, but as he was unaccustomed to young children, most of them just sounded like gibberish.

"See, kid?" he whispered then though she was more focused on the music. "I ain't that bad of a guy, huh?"

Haven only wiggled though at the sound of the music, still grinning away at him. Since she liked it so much, he moved to unlatch them from her ears so that he could turn them on full blast and just lay them on the ground. She thought that he was taking them away though and whined until he sat them on the floor and turned the volume up.

"See?" he asked her as she started wiggling and laughing again. "Now we can both hear. I was only trying to-"

"Laxus, what are you doing?"

Glancing over at the doorway to the kitchen, he found Mira peeking her head back in, staring at them. He only stared back though.

"Playing with the kid," he said as Haven bent down to inspect the headphones. "She's fine. She likes my music. Don't you, kid?"

"Mama." She turned to look over at Mira and wave. "P'ay."

"Well," she said slowly, still just watching them for a moment. "As long as she's okay. And don't put those on her ears, Laxus. I don't want you hurting her hearing or something."

Grunt. He only waited until Mirajane left before shifting to sit back on his butt, just as quickly moving to lay down. Haven sat too, though she stayed close to the headphones, still grinning at the music while getting back to playing with some of her toys. She had these two little dragons that she liked, a yellow one and a blue one, which she liked to wave around in the air. When Laxus saw this, he frowned.

"Who got you the dang dragons anyways, kid?" he grumbled before patting his chest. "You know what I am, kid? I'm the realest fucking dragon slayer alive."

He flexed then, but she wasn't interested. Honestly, she didn't seem to care much for him at all. He figured if his music wasn't so entertaining to her, he wouldn't even be on her radar other than as an enemy. At the moment though, she was using him to bang her dragons against which was just annoying. He rolled onto his back, but then she just changed the trajectory so they flew downwards and hit against his stomach.

"Haven," he complained as she giggled. "That's not nice."

"No," she said as she flew the other one into his right arm. "D'agon."

"You wanna be a dragon, baby? Huh? 'cause that's what you're gonna be. You're gonna be a dragon slayer too, alright? I'll teach you everything I know. I'm your master, alright? So you better learn to respect me."

With that, she dug her dragon into his side then. Laxus just put up with it because at least she was playing with him. Albeit not nicely, but it was something. It was definitely something.

"Haven!"

Apparently, Mira thought it wasn't something good.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane asked as she came further into the room. Haven glanced back at her mother just as she banged one of the dragons into Laxus' chest. "No. That is bad. You do not hit him. You understand me?"

Haven only whined before turning away from Laxus, pouting no doubt.

"Laxus," Mira said. "You shouldn't let her do that to you. She has to learn to play nice."

Grunt. Now Mira had ruined their fun. Reaching over, he tried to grab Haven to pull her back to him, but this set her off into a round of yells as she apparently still didn't like for him to touch him.

"No!" Then she did it. She freaking bit him!

"Ow!" Sitting up, he brought his hand up to his face, frowning. "You bit me. I need, like, a rabies shot now, kid!"

'Oh, Laxus," Mira sighed before going over to Haven. Bending down, she took to wagging a finger in her face and repeating no over and over again. Ugh. Laxus only glared at the kid as he got to his feet, taking his headphones with him. If she didn't want to play right, fine. He just wouldn't play with her.

Grumbling, he went over to the couch to lay down and listen to his music himself. Mira scolded Haven for another few moments before going to check on him. He only waved her off so she went back into the kitchen. Whatever.

While he was sitting there though, blasting his music, he felt a hand tap his side. When he turned his head down, he found Haven standing there, staring up at him. She had one of the dragons in her hands and was waving it around. When he reached for it she screamed at him. Then, once that was done, she began climbing up on the couch with him, so she could get on his chest. He tried to help her, but that only got him yelled at some more. Whatever. Brat.

Once she was up on his chest, she crawled closer to him, until they were face to face, staring at one another. Her blonde hair was down that day and tickled his face when it fell down some.

"D'agon." She held up her blue little dragon and waved it in his face before moving back down his chest to lay down. "D'agon."

Frowning, Laxus turned his music down again before unlatching one of the headphones. Then he gently latched it on one of her ears again, having to hold it there then, as she was laying down, so it didn't fall off. Her ears were just so small.

Haven cuddled against him then, banging her dragon against him one more time, before giggling and shutting her eyes. Laxus leaned down and tentatively kissed her head.

"I like you, kid. I love you," he added. "But if you ever bite me again, we're gonna have a major problem. You hear me?"

No. But that was okay. 'cause he was lying anyways. She'd have to do little short of murdering him for him to ever turn his back on her.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed slowly, but strangely it also felt rather fast all the same. Before long, Laxus found himself on the eve of Haven's second birthday and it was all he could do to stop himself from buying her anything and everything he saw that might be construed as a toy in the local shops and merchant carts. He wanted her to have everything. Even things she didn't want. 'cause she deserved everything. She was Haven Dreyar and that meant she got more than her fair share from the world.<p>

Mira was acting kinda funny too. Distant. Not that Laxus paid her much mind though. As his body was still recuperating from the venom that had coursed through his veins all those months ago, he spent a lot of time at home with Haven, doing nothing, but playing. He still worked out, but it was a much milder in comparison to his old regimen.

Haven was overly excited with her new playmate. Laxus was fun, the more used to him she got. He liked to play dragons with her. Sometimes, he'd even pretend to be the dragon and let her ride up on his shoulders as he ran around, roaring and stuff. Only when Mama wasn't home though.

Sometimes though, Laxus got upset. He'd start yelling or get really annoyed when she did simple things. During those times, he'd usually have the presence of mind to put her in her playpen and leave her there as he yelled and screamed about whatever she'd done. Then, when he was done, he'd go and pick her up and give her kisses and apologize and act real funny the whole day.

And if Mama was home when he was going through one of those meltdowns, she'd usually take Haven for a walk. Leave him to his own devices for awhile and calm down. She thought that he just needed time to adjust. He had anger problems, she knew, and eventually, he'd mellow out some. Already, after only a few weeks, the bottled up rage was already dissipating.

At the moment though, Laxus and Haven aren't playing dragons for once. They were sitting at the kitchen table as she ate her lunch. He had already finished, but that was only because Haven ate so slowly. Not that he blamed her. He savored Mira's cooking too.

"Okay, Haven," Mirajane was saying as she came back into the room, ready for work. "What kinda cake do you want for your birthday tomorrow? Chocolate? Or vanilla? Or, well, Erza said that she thinks you like strawberry, but I dunno."

Haven was already in on the fact that Mira had a talking problem and mostly ignored her as she stared across the table at her father. Laxus just gave her a glare back, which only made the toddler giggle. They were buddies, after all.

Mira was making a good point though. Haven did need a cake. And though he'd gladly buy her a huge one from any bakery, whatever one she wanted, he knew that Mira's cooking was just as great, if not better. And fine, she could make her a cake if she wanted.

But that wouldn't stop Laxus from making her his own special cake!

…Now he just had to figure out how to make a cake…

"You like chocolate, don't you baby?" Mirajane was over at the table then, wiping Haven's dirty face with a napkin as she was finished eating. "Huh?"

"Yes," Haven said, though that didn't mean much. She was a pretty agreeable child when she was in a good mood. Turning her head then because she hated having her face scrubbed at, she looked back to Laxus.

"P'ay?" she asked. He nodded slightly before standing. Giggling, she jumped out of her seat too before rushing over to him. "D'agons!"

He lifted her easily, making the toddler giggle. Then he nodded at Mirajane, making the toddler say thank you for lunch, but Mira only got to work on the dishes. Sometimes he felt bad for how much she worked, but then he reminded himself that the only other option would be him actually cleaning up after himself. Ugh. No thanks.

Laxus roared gently in Haven's ear who giggled and snuggled closer to him. Though she had been resistant to him at first, he found that once she warmed up to someone, she had no qualms about anything. He had begun taking over most the duties with her. He bathed her, changed her diaper (they were officially beginning potty training, but it was not working so well), got her ready in the morning and dressed for bed. It was only right, after all, as Mirajane worked all day.

…Not to mention he kinda enjoyed it.

Laxus took Haven to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them, before he dropped her on the floor. She immediately made claws with her hands before jumping at his legs, roaring some herself then.

"You're not the dragon, silly. I am," he told her as she kept roaring, jumping at him. "Or do you wanna be today? Huh? You want me to be the slayer? 'cause this just might be too much dragon for me, Haven. You're pretty scary."

"Rawr!"

He let her tackle him then, taking care not to hit any of furniture or toys. This excited Haven, who took immediately to clambering up on his chest, one of her favorite things to do, being sure to dig her knees in his gut while she was at it.

"Careful, kid. The slayer just ate, after all."

"Rawr!" She gashed her teeth in his face before grinning. He only laid flaked out on the ground for a moment, letting her think that she had won, before suddenly springing to life at the last moment, reaching up to grab her and flip over with her, shifting to his own knees as he rubbed his head into her neck, making her squeal.

When he finally did release her, he expected her to run for it, but she only stayed close to him, snuggling up to his chest when he fell to rest on his side, coughing then as he had overexerted himself. Gosh, it was worse than when he was a kid. Maybe he could squeeze another lacrima in him or something.

"Sick?" Haven patted his chest comfortingly, but he only gave her a kiss on the head when his coughing fit ceased.

"No," he said with a sigh. She always asked him that. Sometimes, if Mirajane was around, she'd go and get her and tell her mother that he was sick. Because Mirajane knew what to do when she was sick, after all. It was only reasonable to believe she'd be able to take care of him too.

"Sick," she decided as she pressed a kiss to his throat. He only laid there though, one of his hands reaching out to pat her head. "Sick d'agon."

"Oh, I'm the dragon again?" He shut his eyes. "Silly baby."

"Baby."

"Mmmhmm."

Giggles. She moved to lay down then too, on her side, staring at him. Bending his head down, he rested it against hers, staring into her eyes, her too blue eyes. She was so pretty. Like Mira. Mirajane. He hoped that she looked more like Mira than him.

Yawning then, Haven reached up to pat his scar. She really loved it. He let her do as she pleased though because as long as she loved part of him, some part of him, any part of him, it didn't matter. It was still her loving him and that was all that mattered.

When Mirajane left for work that day, it was with the reminder to Laxus that tomorrow was Haven's birthday, so she better go to bed on time that night. He only grunted though because, oh, she'd be going to bed that night. So he could stay up late and make her cake.

…And figure out how to do that...

Laxus spent the day playing, like normal. He never really read to her or any of that; he left the learning to Mira and Lisanna. No, he was more of the fun father that didn't make you do anything at all. And he figured he would be for a few more years, until she was old enough to learn magic. Then he'd be a freaking tyrant.

"You know, kid, I almost didn't want you," he told Haven as they had her snack later that day, seated on the front porch as she ate half a peanut butter sandwich and he ate, oh, four. Haven looked up at him when he spoke, but he only patted her on the head until she went back to watching the front yard with him.

"Now though, you're the most important thing there is."

Haven's mouth was full of sticky peanut butter so whatever she said in reply was wasted. Not that it would have made much of a difference. She usually didn't say anything that mattered at all. Except when she told Mirajane she loved her. Laxus kept waiting for his turn for that moment, but so far, it hadn't been presented to him yet.

He could wait.

After their snack, Haven wanted to run around some, which was fine. While she was out there though, Elfman and Ever stopped by, which made her more than excited. Laxus wasn't too enthused, but decided to save himself from being scolded by Mirajane later and invited them in.

"I don't make tea," he told them brusquely as Haven took Elfman's hand in her tiny one and led him into the kitchen. She had drawn some pictures the day before and they were tacked up on the fridge. She wanted him to see no doubt. Evergreen, who was left with Laxus, only shrugged.

"And I don't drink it, Laxus, so I think we're even."

Grunt. He crossed his arms then, standing there in his living room, watching her. She was just staring evenly back at him though.

"How much longer then, eh?" he asked then, in his usual grumbling tone. "Until you're, you know, Evergreen Strauss?"

He was trying to be mean, trying to make her uncomfortable and blush. Instead, she only cocked her head to the side and said,

"I dunno, Laxus. I do know though that I'll never be Daddy Dreyar though, so I think I'm in a better boat than you."

It had backfired. He was stuck with the scowl then, looking off. Whatever.

"Elf," Haven was giggling then, from the kitchen. "D'aw."

"Yeah. You draw me pretty well, Haven." Then he heard Elfman sniffle. "Drawing's so manly!"

Sigh. Both Ever and Laxus rolled their eyes at that. Then she went to take a seat on the couch.

"If you only knew, Laxus, all the rumors about you down at the guild."

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled, still just standing there with his arms crossed.

"You haven't shown your face since you've come back," she said then. "Everyone thinks that you're hiding out because you're horribly injured or something. Like Gildarts. Missing an arm or leg. Something."

He snorted. "Yeah, well, let one of them come here and say that shit to me. I'd-"

"I mean, think about it, Laxus. You haven't even seen anyone outside of the Thunder God Tribe and your family."

"So? What do I want with those losers?"

"You haven't seen Lucy and Natsu's kid yet, even."

Snort. He'd heard about it. From Mirajane. Babies were disgusting…except for Haven of course. She was perfect. It was kinda in her name.

"You just don't care about anything, but yourself, do you?"

"What else is new?" he grumbled. "I'm real tired of you all acting shocked when I act like me. I've always been this way and I-"

"Rawr!"

Suddenly, Haven was running back in the room, leaving Elfman behind as she headed towards Laxus. On the way though she tripped and fell, her foot snagging one of the toys she'd left on the ground. Usually when she fell, she'd jump right back up. But that time must have hurt some because immediately her tears started up.

Laxus got to her first, immediately snatching her up from the ground. He liked to play himself a hardcore man, but when his baby was hurt, there was nothing that would stop him from getting to her.

"Nothing's new, eh, Laxus?" Ever remarked as he started kissing the baby's head and mumbling to her to show him what hurt. He sent her a glare for that, but just as quickly was kissing Haven't elbow, which she said had an owie. Then her nose, because somehow that got hurt. And then her head because- Wait a minute.

"Haven," Laxus complained as she then pointed out both knees. "Are you even hurt at all? Or do you just want kisses?"

She only pointed out her tummy then. "Owie."

Growling, he took a moment to look her over before beginning to nuzzle her stomach. Haven giggled, striking his head then as she tried to get away.

"You don't look manly, but you sure look fatherly," Elfman congratulated him. Ever only sighed.

"You're lucky, Laxus, that I have no ill will against you. Else I'd tell these stories to the members of the guild."

"Watch yourself, Evergreen," he grumbled then as he moved to place Haven on his shoulders. She patted his head with a giggle. "'cause I can just as quickly end you as I would anything else. Test me."

Laughing nervously then, Evergreen threw a hand at him, as if playful. "You know that I was speaking in jest, Laxus. Of course I was."

Grunt. He had to keep his smile down as Haven shifted on his shoulders to lay her head on top of his, leaning down to do so. She even pressed a kiss to his hairy head, mumbling something with a giggle.

She might not say it, but he felt it. Even after that short of a time she loved him. As he reached up to hold onto her feet so she didn't fall off his shoulders and get more owies, he decided that it didn't matter if she never said it. Because he knew it. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. All of this mess was from you trying to bake a cake?"<p>

Laxus hung his head. "I am not a chef."

"No, but you're in big trouble," Mira said. "And after I find the strength to get out of your lap, I'm going to have to start cleaning up. Then I'm going to scold you again."

When Mira came through the door a few minutes ago, it was to find an enraged Laxus, covered in flour as he sat in a chair at the kitchen table, seething. Her kitchen was a wreck, bowls of his different attempts at making cake batter strewn around. At first, Mira had seen it as him being stupid and silly, as she clearly had said she was going to bake the cake. Then she realized that it was just him, once again, trying in vain to show Haven how much he loved her without having to say it.

"If you wag your finger in my face again, Mirajane, I think I might bite it off."

Snickering, she pushed out of his lap. "Well, let me hurry up and-"

"Nah, Mira." He got to his feet as well. "I did this. Made the mess, I mean. It's only right that I be the one to clean it up."

"But-"

"You always take care of me. Clean up after me. And Haven too. I feel like I abuse you or something," he mumbled as he patted her gently on the back of the head.

"But I like taking care of you guys. I-"

"I know. But sometimes you gotta let us take care of you." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mira. You put up with a lot. Hell, I ain't ever had someone wait for me like you have. And I'd hate to ever lose you over something silly like me not being able to clean up after myself sometimes."

Mirajane smiled at that, but still, she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. It wasn't in her nature.

"We can both clean up," she decided. And Laxus, realizing there was no way to fight it, gave in.

"If you insist."

While they were cleaning, Laxus noticed that Mira kept trying to say something to him before quickly backing off. A few times, she started to tell him something, but would then only laugh and change the subject. She was hiding something.

Still, he let it go. Whatever was wrong would work its way out of her eventually. Mirajane couldn't even keep his gifts from him, when they were supposed to be a surprise. The second she even thought about buying them, she'd tell him. So he knew nothing major was wrong.

They were about done cleaning when Haven started up with her whining. Laxus only kissed Mira on the head and mumbled something before heading off to go check on her. He knew what was wrong almost immediately.

"This diaper stuff is gonna stop soon, kid," he grumbled after changing her and putting her back in her crib. "And you're getting a real bed soon. A lot of changes gonna be coming fast."

"Nigh-nigh," she told him simply as he covered her over again and made sure she had her stuffed animals all around.

"Night-night," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her head. "Haven."

When he left her bedroom, he ran into Mirajane. No, he really ran into her. She was waiting for him, it seemed like. He only made a face as she quickly reached out to grab his hands and drag him back to their room.

"You finish cleaning?" he asked softly to which she only nodded. "Something up?"

"Just wanna be with you. That's all."

Mmmm. More than fine with him.

He thought after that she'd finally spill her guts to him, but no such luck. She only snuggled up and fell asleep. Oh well. As he was slowly learning to appreciate, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it was okay that Laxus didn't make Haven a cake. Because she ate more than enough of the one that Mirajane made at the guild. It alone gave her a tummy ache, which she was nursing with him currently as they sat on the couch next to each other.<p>

"Well, kid, you have fun up at the guild?" Laxus patted her on the head, making Haven tilt her head back to look up at him. "Bet everyone made over you, huh?"

"Locke even gave her a little birthday card that he made," Mirajane said as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "It was so cute. I think he has a crush on her."

"I think you need to rethink your statement."

Haven only went back to leaning against Laxus, while rubbing at her tummy. "Owie."

"Poor baby," he whispered down to her. Then he glanced into the kitchen, where Mira still was. "Hey, babe, can I give her my gifts now?"

"I don't think she needs more presents, but if you want."

Lifting the baby up, he quickly headed into the kitchen, depositing her in one of the chairs. That morning he had made her his special pancakes (as in, he put chocolate chips in them) and sang Happy Birthday to her along with Mirajane. Then she had been whisked away, to the guildhall, leaving him all alone. He'd been waiting all day to shower her with gifts.

Haven was still complaining as he left the room to go get them out of the hall closet. He had a couple of dolls, some more toy dragons, a brand new dress (even though she hated them, he thought she looked very cute in them), as well as some new bows (again, hated 'em, but cute). She of course loved her dragons the most and immediately wanted to play with them.

So they did. For hours. It was her birthday, after all. Sometimes they'd play toy dragons, sometimes he'd pretend to be the dragon, sometimes the slayer. But she was always the victor. Always. She won everything. And until she was old enough for him to kick her butt in a magic battle without feeling bad, she would continue to. 'cause she was his baby.

Always.

They played well past naptime. One would think that she would have complained about being tired at some point, but it wasn't until they were nearing dinnertime that he and Haven found themselves collapsed on the couch, her with her brand new silver dragon in her hand, him with his own hand pressed against the back of her head, stroking her blonde hair gently, playing with it almost. She wasn't asleep, he knew she wasn't, but she was slowly beginning to drift off.

His headphones were in then, but they weren't very loud. And when she opened her eyes, looking up at him with a soft grin, he unlatched one and hooked it onto her tiny ear to let her listen too.

Music helped her drift off.

And as she laid there, slowly falling asleep against his chest, she mumbled, "Nigh-nigh."

"Night-night," he mimicked. Then, now mostly unconscious, she whispered the next words that went along with the last. When she was talking to Mirajane at least.

"Love you."

It was very childlike and if he wasn't so attuned to childish speak at that point, he wouldn't have realized it wasn't just gibberish. Closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too."

That's where Mirajane found them an hour later, all snuggled up together. And something about it just seemed so…odd. Laxus snuggling up to her in such a way just wasn't something she thought she'd ever see. Ever. And it made her feel…complete. Very, very complete.

But something was still missing.

"Laxus," she whispered softly as she bent down to toy with his hair. On instinct, one of his hands came up to grab hers, but she only smiled down at him, unbothered by his protective streak. He'd shield Haven from everything, if he could.

"It's just me, silly," she said as he released her hand slowly, still blinking. "It's time to eat, Daddy."

Still, he only laid there for a moment, stroking Haven's head. Then, slowly, he said, "Is it a birthday dinner?"

"Of course."

"Mmmm." Leaning down, he kissed Haven's head. "Good."

Standing fully once more, Mirajane giggled slightly, watching him and their daughter. Then, slowly, she said, "Hey, Laxus?"

"Mmmm?" He was starting to push up, no doubt about to wake Haven as well.

She leaned down again to kiss him, which he wasn't ready for. When she pulled back, he was just staring at her in slight surprise. Haven was waking then, yawning loudly as she started to sit up as well. Before the moment was lost, Mirajane felt the words slip out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>One more and done. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Remember Me

Chapter 10

The town was below freezing as he walked through it. Not that he was expecting much less. It was the dead of winter, after all.

His breath came out in huffs as he kept his head down. Even though it was night, he wanted to avoid anyone that he might know. He didn't have time to stop and talk or go out for a drink. He had to get home.

When he was finally up to his house, he was practically antsy about it. Which was just silly. He had been there not a week and a half before, after all. He was just excited, he figured, about getting there.

Opening the door, he found that not much had changed. Except, somehow, Haven totally had taken it upon herself to move practically every single toy she owned into the living room. At least that's what he was guessing, because that's what it looked like.

"Home."

Haven was seated in the middle of the toys and just stared in shock at him for a moment.

"Laxus home," she repeated. Then, slowly, she got to her feet and glared at him. "Home yes'erday!"

"I tried to get here yesterday, kid, but I got caught up with some stuff, huh? And I told you, those are just estimates. I don't really know when I'll be back!"

"Laxus bad!"

Growling then, he closed the door behind him. "And what have you done to the living room, Haven? Huh? Where's Mira?"

"In here," he heard her call from somewhere else in the house. Whatever.

Maneuvering the toys scattered across the floor, as he knew if he stepped on and broke one Haven would have a fit, he made his way over to his daughter. Haven, noticing that he was coming closer, only stuck her tongue out at him. She was angry at him, as he had said he'd be home the day before. He was late.

"I'm home now, ain't I, kid?"

Haven turned away from him when he was close enough. "Laxus bad."

"Stop saying that." Reaching out, he snatched her up when he got to her, making Haven giggle and try to fight him. He wouldn't let her go though. "I wasn't bad and you know it."

He nuzzled her head before dropping her back to the ground. "And you better clean these up when you're finished. Hear me, kid?"

She only growled at him which he took as a yes. Then he navigated the piles of toys over to the couch to lay down. He was hoping Haven would leave him alone some so he could rest some, but no such luck as she just as quickly crossed the room to climb up on his chest. It was her favorite spot, after all.

"What's wrong, Haven?" he asked as she moved to where they were staring one another in the eyes. "You didn't miss me, did you, kid?"

"No."

Grunt. "You want your gift then. Is that it?"

"Mmmm….yes." The three year old giggled up at him. "Yes."

"Well that's too bad. You called me bad and now I don't wanna-"

"Yes." She kissed his nose then, as if a show of good faith. Her hands were on his cheeks as she stared down at him. "Yes."

"I think you're only nice to me for those dang gifts, kid. That's how come you're mad I was late. 'cause you wanted your toy."

She only shifted then, up slightly, to lean over his eye and kiss his scar. He let her, grinning slightly at the action.

"Laxus," she giggled. "Love Laxus."

"Mmmhmm."

"Toy now?"

He sat up some, letting her slide down his chest. She only stared up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"No."

That set her off into a pout, but he only held her, knowing she'd calm down eventually. Not to mention, he was kinda teasing her. He knew that the only reason he wasn't giving her the gift yet was because he was too lazy to get up. He was comfortable and didn't feel like moving.

Haven whined a little bit, but didn't slip out of his grasp. As he fell back on the couch, she only moved to cuddle against him. Though she was like him and would never admit that she missed him, she had. She always did. She loved Laxus.

"Here you are, Laxus. What are you doing? You're not hurt, are you?"

Mirajane. He glanced over at her as she walked through the living room with a lot more ease than him. What was snuggled up in her arms though was far more interesting to him than her grace.

Sitting up then, he shifted Haven to one side of his lap as Mirajane came over with their other daughter. She was still only a couple months old and, just as with Haven, Laxus was struggling with sticking around enough to form a bond with her.

"Marin missed you too, Daddy," Mirajane said, grinning at him then as she moved to hand the baby off to him. Frowning at this, Haven jumped down from his lap. They were still dealing with random bouts of jealousy from her. When Laxus first got home after being on a job was the worst.

"Laxus play now?" Haven asked as he moved to sit the baby in his lap. Haven narrowed her eyes at her sister before stomping her feet. "Laxus-"

"Come here, Haven. Let's go make Daddy some tea, huh?" Mirajane giggled, patting the little girl on the head. She was usually immune to all of Haven's fits. And she had a lot of them. She went from happy to pissed faster than anyone Laxus knew.

"Little fucking demon," he grumbled softly as Mirajane led Haven into the kitchen. Once they were gone, he looked down at the baby in his lap, who was just as happy to see him. That wasn't ground breaking though. The eight month old was usually happy to see anyone.

Leaning down, Laxus rubbed his face gently against Marin's shock of white hair, pressing a kiss against the silvery locks. Marin only giggled and reached up to pat him on the face, staring at him with just as deep blue eyes as her sister.

"Never gonna get away from those freaking eyes," he grumbled as he moved to stand, keeping Marin in his arms. He'd let Haven suffer long enough.

Making a stop at his duffle bag, he quickly headed into the kitchen. Haven was in there, standing with Mirajane at the counter as she made the little girl a snack. The tea was on, so Mira must have had to find another thing to distract her.

"Haven," Laxus called as he went to drop Marin in her high chair with a kiss to the head. "C'mere, kid."

She turned from Mira then, glancing over at him. When she saw a big stuffed animal in his hands, she rushed over.

"Laxus!" She took the stuffed dog from him with a giggle.

"Laxus, you did not buy her another-"

"I saw it and knew she'd like it, Mira," he said, grinning as Haven began kissing the stuffed dog all over. "How could I not get it for her?"

"Gee, because she has more than enough toys as it is? Have you not seen our living room?"

He only grunted before walking back over to Marin's high chair. As she looked up at him, he pulled a tiny stuffed dragon out of his pocket.

"Think I forget you?" He kissed Marin's cheek as he sat it down on the tray of the high chair. "Huh?"

"Laxus-"

"Mira, when I go somewhere, I buy them things. 'cause that's just the way it is."

"Well-"

"Laxus." Haven went to hug him then, wrapping her arms tightly around his legs. "Play now?"

"I think you're getting a snack, kid," he said, going to pick her up and drop her in one of the chairs at the table. "Then we can play whatever you-"

"Dragons," she told him. "I wanna play dragons!"

"Alright, alright. Just shut up, huh?" He headed over to Mirajane then, who was cutting Haven up some fruit for her snack. Standing behind her, he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck.

"You haven't even greeted me," he grumbled softly to her. Mira only continued chopping fruit.

"You were busy with the girls," she told him. "Besides, Laxus, it was only a week."

Grunt. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, making her snicker and turn away.

"Laxus-"

"Only a week, huh?" Turning away from her then, he went to lift Marin up. "Anyhow, I'll be in the bedroom, Haven, when you're ready to play dragons."

"Rawr!"

"Rawr," he mimicked back before walking off. Marin was a little whinny, but she was usually like that with him.

She was rather attached to Mirajane. That was probably due the fact that when he was home, Laxus spent most of his time with Haven. She was just more fun than the new baby. She was at that age where, yeah, she threw fits a lot, but she was also rather playful. Every waking moment was spent doing something. And as naptime only lasted about an hour at that point, that was a lot of moments.

Still though, Marin was his little baby too. And even though she wasn't that much fun, he still made sure to spend some time with her. It probably had a little to do with how guilty he felt over how upset he was with Mira when she first told him she was pregnant. He really, _really_ didn't want another kid. He had thought that she was taking something for that and felt a little tricked by her. She only acted disappointed in his attitude and basically told him to go get lost for another eleven months.

It was not a very fun pregnancy.

Now though, as he laid down on the bed with Marin, he wouldn't do anything different. She was there and he was happy.

It was a lot easier with her than it had been with Haven. For Laxus at least. He was already used to diaper changes and the spit up. And the crying hardly phased him anymore. Haven had been the worst about all of those things and in comparison, Marin had been a piece of cake.

"You wanna lay down, kid?" he mumbled as he kissed Marin's head. She was sitting up though and clearly in a playful mood. "Huh? Marin?"

Reaching over, he tickled her side gently, making the baby giggle and twisting to get away. He only pulled her down to the bed then, nuzzling against her head.

"You look too much like Mira and Lisanna, kid," he told her softly. "You know that?"

Even though she was only a few months old, Marin was already so much different than Haven. She wasn't nearly as bratty. Or at least Laxus didn't think she was. He figured that she'd end up being more like Mirajane than him. Which was great. Haven was more than enough for him at the moment. Could hardly handle her at all, honestly.

"Laxus!" Suddenly, the door slammed open and Haven came rushing in. In her arms was one of her big dragon stuffed animals, which they used to play sometimes. "Play now."

"Kid, you pick the worst moments." Laxus groaned as she clambered up on the bed. Marin made a noise at her sister's yelling, but Haven just went to lay on the other side of her and glance down at her. Apparently finished wit her jealous streak for the day, she stared down at her sister with grin.

"Marin's the baby," she reminded Laxus, looking across the eight month old at him then. "Huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

Haven patted her baby sister gently on the tummy before moving to crawl away. "Now we play, Laxus?"

He sighed, moving to stand. "If you want, kid. Let me go put Marin down somewhere, huh?"

After giving the baby to Mirajane, Laxus took to playing with Haven. Dragons, of course, was the game of choice. She really loved it. And the best part was when Laxus took her outside and let her run around out there, pretending to be a dragon. He was pretty much the best Laxus ever.

Then, after they finished playing, they laid down on the front lawn together. Laxus was coughing some, as his body had never fully recovered from that venom, and Haven was just laying there, sometimes reaching over to rub his tummy, because she thought it made him feel better. It made her feel better when she wasn't well and he did it.

"You tired, kid?" he asked her eventually, reaching over with his own hand to lay it over her eyes. Haven only giggled though as he peeked over at her. "Huh, little baby?"

"I'm not the baby." She shoved his arm off with a giggle.

"You're not?"

"No!" Just as quickly, she was climbing up on his chest. Then Laxus' view of the cloudless blue sky above was shattered, replaced instead with the deep blues of Haven's eyes as she stared down at him. "Marin's the baby."

"Yeah," he agreed. "She is."

"I'm si'ser."

"The big sister," he said. "Whose Mira?"

"Mommy."

"And who am I?"

"Laxus," she said making him grin. She had never taken to calling him anything, but his name. He figured it had more to do with his lack of interest in making him call her by something else. She just mimicked Mirajane, he figured, and it had stuck.

"Yeah," he mumbled as she kissed his head. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>Haven yawned as she walked down the street, one of her hands clasped in her father's. Mira had hammered it home to her at a young age that if you walk away from the house, you held hands. Everyone. <em>Everyone<em>.

Even Laxus.

"Mommy gonna be there?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Marin stays home, huh? 'cause she's a baby."

"She's with Lisanna," Laxus told her. "Where you should be and would be if you hadn't-"

"No," Haven insisted, bouncing slightly as she followed him down the road. "I go to the guild too. See Gramps! And Locke."

Grunt. "Don't know what you want with them. Ain't I enough?"

She only giggled, swinging their joined hands. "You go to the guild, huh?"

"I have to speak with Freed and Bickslow, Haven. I was coming back home. Then we could have played. Now though-"

"Mmmm…go see Locke and Gramps, then go home and play."

"It don't work that way, kid."

When they got to the hall, Haven was overjoyed to see her great-grandfather up on the bar. He had his eyes closed, but heard her call out for him and jumped down to greet her almost immediately. Mirajane was happy to see Laxus though and he went to speak with her before anyone else.

"Hey, Mira." He gave her a kiss across the bar when she leaned towards him. She only grinned though.

"Something you needed?" she asked him before going to get him something to drink.

"Nah," he said, glancing around. "Not from you, anyhow."

Haven was back next to him then, tugging at his pants. When he glanced down at her though, she only said, "Thirsty."

Rolling his eyes, he turned to tell Mira to get her some juice when suddenly, she let go of him. When he looked back down at her, he found out why.

"Locke!" Haven giggled as the older child patted her rather roughly on the head. In his other hand was a juice box which, after one last sip, he held out to her. No way Laxus was allowing that.

"Hey-" he started, ready to put a stop to that, but suddenly his arm was being pulled. It was Mira as she carried a tray of beers by, grabbing him with her other hand.

"Leave them alone."

"That's nasty. That's how kids get sick."

She let him go when they were far enough away. "Oh? And rolling around in the grass yesterday was what?"

"Building her immune system."

"Laxus-"

"Now she's going to have, like, his germs or whatever."

"Oh, Laxus."

When he glanced back at his daughter, he found that she was following the dark headed boy around the guild as they played some sort of game. It was too late to save her. She had drunk the juice.

"Hello, Laxus," Freed greeted a moment later as he joined him at one of the tables. Bickslow stuck his tongue out in welcoming. "I fear Ever is not around. Apparently she and Elfman have begun taking jobs together."

"Lucky her," he remarked dryly. His eyes were still following his daughter, who was climbing up onto one of the stools at the bar, Locke helping her up there slightly before climbing on one himself. Kinana immediately took to fawning over them while Laxus watched. Then, suddenly, a mug of something was placed in front of him and a voice brushed his ear.

"You can't be her only friend, Laxus."

Grunt. Mirajane only patted him on the head. Besides, he decided then, Locke was better than Natsu's kid. 'cause that girl was just the last person he ever wanted Haven to be friends with.

Ever.

When they finally left the guildhall that day, it was with Locke in tow. He was coming over to play (Mira's idea) and possibly spend the night (not happening). At the very least, it gave Laxus some reprieve from playing with Haven. In fact, when they got home, he found that she didn't want to play with him at all. She wanted Locke to play dragons with her. Yeah. Locke.

"You hungry, Laxus?" Lisanna asked as he came into the kitchen. "I just put dinner on."

Grunt. Coming into the kitchen, he found Marin in her high chair, which he immediately freed her from. Taking her over to the table with him, he sat her on his lap as he glared into the living room at Haven.

What was so great about having friends your own age anyhow? Huh? Huh?

When Marin made a noise, he looked down at her, immediately taking to snuggling her to get the baby to giggle. He'd gone wrong with Haven, maybe, but Marin was just fine.

"You look down," Lisanna remarked when she joined him at the table.

Grunt.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you wanted something else for dinner."

"Chicken's fine," he grumbled. "I'm just annoyed that I got fucking Gajeel's kid over here."

"Why? He comes over to play all the time."

"That's the problem," he grumbled. "Haven thinks it's okay, you know? To promise to play a game with someone and then decide that no, you'd rather play with someone-"

"Laxus," Lisanna said slowly, looking him dead in the eyes. "Listen to yourself for a moment, huh? And then leave the house. When you come back, I want my brother to come back in. Not…this."

That got her the stink eye before Laxus stood, taking his baby with him.

"Shut up, Lisanna," he grumbled. "What do you know?"

"I know that you're acting crazy."

He left the kitchen, having to go through the living room then to get to his own room. Haven and Locke were playing with her toy dragons, making them fly around and crash into each other. Her stuffed dragon was on the ground too as well as the new stuffed dog he bought her. Haven did call out hi to him when he passed, but other than that, she was unconcerned with him. She was playing their game with someone else, after all.

"You know, kid, I think that it's about time you and me became better friends," Laxus grumbled to his youngest as they laid out on the bed in his room. "I mean, now that Haven's gone crazy. Not that you're backup or anything. So don't ever feel that way. You just don't…do much. You understand?"

Marin was more concerned at the moment with grabbing her feet while looking around the room. When her eyes landed on her father, she giggled and let go of one of her feet to reach for him. He gave her one of his fingers, but she wasn't like Haven. She'd never seemed interested in putting them anywhere near her mouth. She just liked to hold them, it seemed. She wasn't Haven at all.

"That's okay though," he assured his baby who only stared at him. When he leaned over to give her a kiss, she giggled. "You're just as good. Promise."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later had Laxus hanging out with Haven before he took off on another job. He would be gone when she woke up that morning, so she was trying to stay up for as long as possible, to keep him there longer. He played along with the ruse, telling her she could stay up as late as she wanted, just that once, so long as she promised not to be a brat for Mirajane in the morning. He knew she would be, but sometimes you just had to let your kids lie to you. Or at least that's what he had decided.<p>

"You getting sleepy, Haven?" Laxus asked as they sat out on the front porch, watching the snow come down. It was just a few flakes and she was all bundled up in her winter coat. He thought it would be boring enough to lull her off to sleep, but no such luck so far. She just sat in his lap, his jacket opened as he wrapped her up in it as well.

"No," she told him through a yawn. Laxus just looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, you like the snow?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Haven shifted then, cuddling back against him. Frowning, he looked down at her before snuggling her slightly making the three year old laugh.

"You sure you're not cold?" he asked.

"No."

"No you're not sure or no you're not cold? 'cause I think you're just trying to wait me out, kid. And just so you know, I can go without sleep a lot longer than you, so don't test me."

Haven only giggled then and turned her head upwards to kiss his chin. "Laxus."

"You know no matter what, Haven, that I have to go in the morning, huh? Even if you stay up all night, I'm leaving." He sighed slightly. "It's what I do. I'm a wizard, kid. But I always come back, huh?"

Haven started giggling then, when he nuzzled her head. She always liked that.

"Laxus." The front door opened and he heard Mira pad out onto the porch. "It's getting late. Maybe-"

"Did you miss the part, Mira, where I said she could stay up all night?"

"Well," she began slowly. "It's cold out here. So-"

"We're fine," he grumbled, not turning around to look at her. "Ain't we, kid?"

"Yes," Haven giggled.

"The baby's in bed, Laxus, so when Haven finally goes in there, don't wake her. And I'm in bed too, so when you come to bed-"

"I won't be. Told you, I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Then I guess this is goodbye. See you when you get back. And Haven, if Mommy's asleep, that means you have to be quiet, huh?"

Giggles. Still, Mira went to kiss the child's head before heading off back into the house. Then it was just Laxus and his little laugh machine. It took a whole nother hour for her to get tired. And even then, when he tried to take her to her bedroom, she woke up and complained. Not wanting to wake Marin or Mira, he took her then to the kitchen.

Besides, he was a bit peckish.

"You know, kid, I ain't much one for sentiments, but if this is your way of telling me you'll miss me, don't worry about it. Seriously. Three weeks isn't that long."

Haven only sat at the table though as he made himself a few sandwiches and her a slice of peanut butter bread. She was clearly trying to keep from nodding off, but it was hard.

"And when I come back, why, it'll probably have snowed a lot more. And then we can do all sorts of cool winter stuff. Like make snowmen and igloos. Kid, you're finally old enough for a real snowball fight. Won't that be fun?"

When she didn't answer him, he turned to look at her. She just looked so sad. Shaking his head, he put all his sandwich stuff away before carrying the plate over to the table with him. Setting it down, he then moved to stand before Haven's chair and get down on his knees in front of it, to talk to her more on her level.

"I know you don't like it, kid. You never have. But you'll get it eventually. 'cause you're gonna be just like me. When I become the master, because believe me, I am, you're gonna be my number two, huh? Help me like Mira helps Gramps?" Then he wagged his finger at her. "But you won't be serving drinks. Or dressing provocatively to get tips. And don't even think about that modeling stuff. No. You're gonna be a real wizard. Nothing against the woman, I love her, but Mira-"

Then, hardly looking at him, Haven reached out one of her hands and laid it against his scarred eye. Staring into the other eye, she said, "I go bed now?"

He blinked. Then he grinned and stood. "Yeah. C'mere, kid."

So he carried her off, leaving his sandwiches behind, to her bedroom. And after tucking her in and making sure she had all her favorite stuffed animals, he went over to the crib in the room to peek in at Marin. Sound asleep. Good.

"Night, girls," he whispered then as Haven fell asleep too. He brushed a kiss against each of their heads. "I'll see you both when I get back. First thing. Promise."

Then he went back to eat his sandwiches because, well, hungry. Duh. Next though was telling Mirajane goodbye.

She was in their bed, already asleep when he walked in. He just went around the room, preparing his tiny bag of things he'd take with him. She used to do it for him, back before Haven and Marin, but since then she usually found herself too tired for such things. When she wasn't working up at the guild, she was struggling to keep up at home. He couldn't feel too bad for her, as he had warned her numerous of times about having children would ruin their schedules.

"Laxus?" she whispered eventually when he went to lean down by her side of the bed and push some of her hair out of her face. She was laying on her side and peeked an eye open at his touch. He only grunted making her giggle sleepily. "Saying goodbye?"

"Yeah," he whispered before leaning forwards to give her head a kiss. "I am."

"Bye," she whispered, grinning up at him. He only kissed her lips then, though he didn't move away from the bed.

"Take care of them for me, huh? Haven and Marin?"

"I'll do my best," she mumbled as her eyes fell shut once more. "But you know, Haven's not exactly a walk in the park."

"What are you trying to say, huh?"

"Just that it's hard," she said softly, though there was grin masquerading in the tone. "Raising a dragon."

He blinked then before righting himself. With a snort, he went to grab his bag.

"Hell yeah it is," he grumbled. "Lot harder raising a demon though."

"Mmmm." She rolled onto her back then. "Though one thing is still bothering me."

He was almost to the door. "Which is?"

"I still haven't gotten my matching set."

That got him to pause. "You don't say."

"Mmmhmm. And now that we have two girls-"

"Mira-"

"It would only be fair, Laxus, that we had two boys. Balance and everything."

"Tough luck, chick," he said then, glancing over his shoulder at her. "This shop's closed. Permanently."

"That's what you think."

"Mirajane-"

"Bye, Laxus. Love you," she called softly with a slight giggle. "And hurry back. I want to get started on this next baby thing as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, heading out the door with a shake of his head. As he crossed back through the living room, he mumbled, "Stupid demon."

'cause it might be hard raising a demon, but being married to one was multiplying that by a thousand.

Not that he could complain. He was sure that Mira said the same thing about dragons.

* * *

><p>There were probably very few things better than going up to the guild with Mommy. Haven got to do everything there. Other than her mother and father's friends who were frequently floating around, like Lucy or Max or Erza or Warren, there were tons of other guild members too. And if Gramps was there, he'd let her ride up on his shoulders and tell her how amazing she was going to be at magic. He could just tell.<p>

Then, of course, there was the swimming pool. Not that she could swim, so it wasn't that great, but it sure looked fun. And then there was the souvenir shop, where one time, Laxus bought her an action figure of him. Mommy said that it was self-centered of him to think she would want that, but she did. It was in her toy box at home.

Most of her fun though came from when Locke was around. He would play with her all the time. They did all sorts of fun things together. His daddy wasn't as much fun as hers though. He growled a lot and complained whenever he had to babysit them, but Levy was pretty nice. Whenever she stayed over at their house, the solid script mage made them cookies and would read lots of stories to them.

At the moment though, Locke wasn't around. Even Natsu wasn't around, who was also pretty fun. Mommy was making her sit up at the bar, and spend precious play time doing nothing. She'd given her some crayons and paper, but she had long since tired of coloring. Maybe she should have just stayed home with Elf and Ever, who were babysitting Marin that day.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mirajane asked her at one point when she noticed the little girl laying with her head down on the cool surface of the bar, not coloring at all. Makarov, who was sitting next to her, though he was actually on top of the bar, looked down.

"You're not sick, are you child?" he asked, concerned.

"Want Laxus," was all she said after some prompting. Mirajane only giggled and gave her a kiss on the head, telling her that it would be another three days before there was even a chance of him coming home, before getting back to work. She needed to refill a few beers.

"Don't be so down, Haven," Makarov told her softly then as he leaned down to look at her. When she turned to glance up at him, he said, "Pretty soon, your daddy won't be going on any jobs as all. It's not something a master does, after all. But shhh. Don't let him know that."

She couldn't. Mainly because what he had said meant nothing to her. Laying her head down again, she tried some coloring, but it was no good. Not that her pictures ever were quite masterpieces (except to Mommy who always thought they were amazing and Laxus who would swear he could make out every single thing she drew), but the feeling just wasn't there.

She was resting with her face flat against the bar for a few minutes when, suddenly, she felt someone ruffle her hair.

"Don't look so sad all the time, kid. Anger's the emotion to go for. Contempt. Not sadness. Alright?"

When she lifted her head, she finally began to grin. "Laxus!"

He only grunted, taking a seat next to her. That was no problem for Haven who immediately moved to climb into his lap.

"You're back early," Makarov observed, though he didn't glance at his grandson.

"And you're alive late. Die already, old man." Laxus was looking around then until he spotted his wife coming over.

"Laxus." She was just as happy as their daughter, coming to a stop when she got to him. "You're back-"

"Been through this with him already. I work fast, okay?" He only nodded over at the line of whiskey bottles behind her head. "Something strong, please."

"Ooh. Please is new," she said, reaching over to poke his nose. "But welcome."

"Just get me a damn drink!"

"Now that's more like it."

Haven was still only staring up at her father though, waiting for him to acknowledge her again. When he looked down at her, she only grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you missed me, kid. I get it. I understand. I am the best fucking thing in the world, after all." He nuzzled the top of her head, unconcerned with the fact that they were out in public. Giggling, Haven swatted at his face, trying to push him away. "Used to get so excited when you'd remember me. Now it just seems like there's nothing I can do to make you forget."

"Laxus." Reaching up, she patted his scarred eye, always a favorite of hers. He only turned his head though, so he could kiss her hand and make her shriek before jerking it away. Marin had never seemed too interested in it, but Haven still loved it, all those years later. Maybe it would just be their thing.

When they got home that day, Laxus immediately sent Ever and Elfman off, so he could be alone with his girls. They didn't do much. Haven had been without a nap the entire day and was rather cranky. Then Marin just wanted to sleep the entire time, so bonding with her was out. When it was finally bedtime, Laxus was more than glad. Since Mira would be working the late shift, he just took both girls into their bedroom with him, along with a few of Haven's stuffed animals (including her new stuffed cat he picked up for her that shared a scary resemblance to Happy).

It was one of the most comfortable feelings in the world, Marin all snuggled up on his chest and Haven cuddled to his side. It relaxed him, knowing they were both safe.

"You stink," Haven told him flatly not soon after they laid down.

"I stink, huh? How do you know it's not you, kid? Huh?"

"Laxus stink."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

He thumped her head with the hand that wasn't stroking Marin's back. The little baby was sleeping as far as he could tell, but it was apparently going to take more to get Haven down. When didn't it?

"Hey, kid," he said at one point as she took to chewing on the tail of one of her stuffed toys. "Let me ask you something."

When Haven looked up at him, he said, "You wanna learn lightening magic when you get older?"

He'd never asked her before. He'd more or less just decided from her close resemblance to him that she'd want to be whatever he was. And her enjoyment of dragons had only furthered that.

Haven only grinned at him then before holding one hand out and making a _zap_ noise.

"Why?" he asked then. Only being three, he reasoning was actually rather simplistic.

"Laxus s'ayer." She made the _zap_ noise again. "Me s'ayer. Huh?"

"You can be anything you want, kid," he assured her then. "But it'd be cool, if you were my protégé. I definitely need one. You can't let all this go to waste, after all."

That all meant nothing to her though and she only snuggled closer. Even if he did stink, he was still her Laxus and she loved him.

"It'll be a good way to remember me too," he whispered then, as she started to drift off. Glancing down at Marin, he added, "For both of you. If anything happens. 'cause then I'll be apart of one of you. Forever. And you'll always have each other. I just know you will."

He was wrong though, about that complete feeling. It wasn't truly absolute until Mirajane joined them sometime later, on the opposite side as Haven, cuddling up to him as well.

"You will not believe my night," Mira gushed as she slid in next to him. "To start with, Arik was cheating on Lisanna."

"I'll kill him."

"Laxus."

"Then what did you want me to say? Fine. I don't care."

"Are those the only two options? Two extremes?"

"Always, babe. Always." He glanced at her in the darkness. "And shhh. Don't wake them."

She only leaned up to give him a kiss. "I take it this was the only way to get them to go to sleep? To be in here? Is that your excuse?"

"I need no excuse. I just wanted them. They're mine. I can take them wherever I want."

"You're so cute."

"Mira-"

"Well, you are." She reached out to stroke Marin's white locks. "How was your job? You got back early."

"Easy," he said softly as his hand played with Haven's hair. "They all are though, for someone as great as me."

"You're always so full of it." She shifted slightly, so that her head was pressed into his ribs, like Haven on the opposite side. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"And don't think that I forgot about the baby thing."

Groan. "Mirajane-"

"Hear me out. I-"

"Babe, have you ever heard of being happy with what you got?"

"Says the man that pray for his grandfather's death so he can be master."

"…Pray is a strong word."

"Laxus-"

"Mira, I'm happy with my girls. I'm content. If not slightly overwhelmed. So-"

"But think of how much fun having a boy-"

"Yeah, getting pissed on when you change his diaper. So much fun."

"That wouldn't-"

"I'm not naïve. Don't lie to me."

"…You don't have to change the diapers. I-"

"Nope. Been there, done that. Baby contracts with you only end up with me caring for, loving, and raising the children that we make."

"Gee, you sound like such a great father right now."

"Mira-"

"One more."

"No."

"Lax-"

"I said no."

"But don't you want a son?"

"I didn't even want the kids I had, Mira. So no, I don't."

"That's a really rude-"

"You knew that I didn't. In fact, the last one, you tricked me and trapped me-"

"You are so rude, Laxus. That is not how it happened and you know it."

"All I know is that the two I have now are more than enough. You got a demon and you got a dragon. What more do you need?"

"A boy."

"Mira-"

"But what if Elfman and Evergreen have a boy and a girl, huh? Huh? Then what?"

"I don't know, Mirajane, because that has nothing to do with us."

"It has everything to do with us! Or what if Erza has-"

"You are going to have to get over this Erza stuff. I mean, seriously. It's not healthy, babe. And for the record, I don't think Evergreen even wants a baby. At all. So-"

"Who doesn't want babies, Laxus? I mean, me and you need at least two more, if not more."

"More?"

"Well, what if we don't get two boys next time?" she asked, sounding far too serious for his taste. "Then we'd have to keep going until we even out-"

"What is up with you a balance? Huh? You, Elfman, and Lisanna aren't balanced."

"And I would have loved another brother. But fate didn't-"

"And we are balanced right now. Aren't we? Two girls? Who needs boys? At all?"

"Us. Or did you miss the matching set portion of this?"

Groan. "Mirajane-"

"I don't understand why you don't want a son, Laxus. I thought this was, like, a man thing."

"If I had no other kids? Maybe. But I do. And I'm very happy as we are now. So maybe you could cool off some-"

"Fine," she gave in. There was no arguing with him. Only tricking him. And she knew that she'd have to be very sneaky the next time. "Let's get back to Arik, because if you only knew the details-"

"Alright. Fine. Tell me them." Maybe they'd lull him to sleep. At the very least, it'd keep her baby craze to a minimum.

They must have laid there for an hour with Mirajane reciting every detail. Or at least it felt that long to Laxus. It was torture. The only thing that saved him was Marin needing her diaper changed. As Mirajane rushed off with her to go take care of that, Laxus was left with Haven. Perfect.

Turning onto his side then, he faced her, scooting down some so that their faces were even.

"I know you're awake, kid," he whispered softly making the little girl giggle, opening her eyes. She only giggled though before leaning up to pat his scarred eye.

"Laxus go s'eep," she complained to him. "Night-night time."

"Yeah, it is, ain't it? You wanna listen to some music until Mommy gets back?"

So he reached over to grab his Sound Pod off the night stand, hooking one of the earphones onto Haven's tiny ear and the other on his. Then, at its softest volume, he played some of his more mellow music. Between Mira and Laxus, there was no way that their kids would ever be without music in some form.

"No fair, Daddy. You're over here cuddling with her. What about me?"

"What'd you do with Marin?" Laxus asked softly as Mira climbed back into bed, that time on the other side of Haven, boxing her in. They must really be going to sleep then.

"I put her to bed finally."

"Mmmm." He only stared down at Haven though, who was once again drifting off. Mira turned to give the little girl a gentle kiss on her head before curling up with her back to them. Laxus only laid there for awhile before whispering,

"Hey, Mira?"

"Mmmm?" She didn't move n the slightest and was clearly drifting off.

"I'm real glad that you're my wife," he told her softly then, randomly. And even though she wasn't facing him, he knew that she was grinning too.

"Me too," she said softly. And he thought that that was the end of it. But oh no. He had opened the can of worms, after all, not her.

"You know though, that you could just as easily love a son-"

"Mira."

"Sorry. Had to try it."

He rolled his eyes before shutting them and snuggling Haven closer to him. He had a feeling that she would never forget him again, fine, but that wasn't his trouble anymore. His new problem lied in the fact that Mirajane seemed rather keyed in on that third baby and he didn't think there was anything he could do to stop her from forgetting it.

"Long as you and your sister remember me," Laxus mumbled as he pressed a kiss against Haven's head, "I guess I'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know where to end this and I guess it shows. Oh well, at least you guys got a few more paragraphs out of it, huh? Anyhow, that's it for Remember Me. Now I need to start another story I guess…<strong>


End file.
